Moi, la Conquérante
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Gabrielle rencontre Xena la Conquérante...
1. Chapter 1

Moi, La Conquérante

I, Conquerer

Auteur : Sword'n'Quill

Traduction : Athena

Date de création : Juillet 1998

Chapitre 1

La pleine lune était accrochée, comme un joyau au-dessus de l'horizon, projetant ses rayons fantomatiques sur une clairière qui abritait un petit étang, protégée par de vieux arbres immenses, qui quant à eux, ne partageaient leurs secrets qu'avec les hiboux royalement perchés à leurs rameaux parfumés.

Un Palomino blond broutait l'herbe au bord de l'étang, son poil doré se reflétait sous la lumière réconfortante du feu de camp situé au centre de la petite vallée.

La maîtresse du cheval était assise à même le sol détrempé par la rosée, le dos appuyé contre un rondin. Accomplissant une tâche quotidienne, ses mains étaient occupées à affûter l'acier, dont l'écho se répercutait au-delà des eaux calmes de l'étang, pour aller chanter contre le rivage opposé en une mélopée martiale.

La compagne de la femme reposait à plat ventre sur la couverture de fourrure. Le bruit de sa plume qui grattait un parchemin de cuir, était étouffé par le son du va et vient rythmique que provoquait la pierre mouillée contre l'acier de l'arme. Son corps bougeait légèrement, pendant qu'elle rejouait dans sa tête, les scènes qu'elle allait retranscrire. Sa main libre venait occasionnellement, remettre en place derrière sa petite oreille, une mèche de cheveux blonds. La plume arrêta ses mouvements. La jeune femme fronça un sourcil, "Xena ?" Demanda-t-elle, sans lever les yeux du parchemin.

"Ouais ?" répondit sa compagne, insouciante, tout en poursuivant sa tâche

"Quand j'ai attaqué ce gros malfrat, tu sais, le chauve avec un bandeau sur l'œil, je l'ai frappé avec le bout gauche ou le bout droit de mon bâton ?"

Xena arrêta ses mouvements, inclina la tête, et réfléchit un moment. "Droit," répondit-elle, en hochant affirmativement la tête. "Définitivement, le bout droit."

Gabrielle leva le regard un instant, sourit, puis retourna son attention sur le manuscrit. "Merci !"

"De rien." Le son de l'affûtage emplit l'air de nouveau. "C'était une très bonne parade, à propos," mentionna-t-elle, avec désinvolture.

Gabrielle leva de nouveau le regard, ouvrant très grand ses yeux verts. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Vraiment." L'expression de Xena était tout à fait sérieuse. "Tu deviens incroyablement bonne avec ce bâton. De la poésie en mouvement."

La Barde ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber grande ouverte. "Merci." Bredouilla-t-elle enfin, après plusieurs tentatives à demi étranglées. "Cela signifie beaucoup, venant de toi."

"Na," dit Xena en haussant les épaules, "je ne fais que relater ce que j'ai vu." Ajouta-t-elle en remettant son épée au fourreau. Elle se leva alors, dans un mouvement fluide, les muscles de ses longues cuisses luisant en bas relief dans la lumière ombragée du feu. "Je vais vérifier le périmètre. Je reviens bientôt."

Sur ce, elle disparut comme un spectre silencieux dans les ombres de la nuit.

Gabrielle jeta un œil, étudiant avec perplexité l'espace, maintenant vide, qu'occupait son amante. "Hé bien, allez savoir." Elle baissa les yeux vers son parchemin, et décida de laisser tomber, sachant qu'après une distraction comme celle-là, écrire était une cause perdue. Son esprit ne voulait plus que se rejouer les trente dernières secondes de sa conversation avec Xena. "Poésie en mouvement, euh ?"

Elle enroula soigneusement l'histoire à demi finie, noua la cordelette tout autour, puis glissa doucement le rouleau dans son sac. Elle se retourna, ensuite, sur le dos, en croisant ses mains sur son ventre, et s'affaira à contempler le ciel nocturne d'été, en attendant le retour de Xena.

Quelques instants plus tard, la vue de la Barde fut voilée par une apparition aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux d'un bleu étincelant. "Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant là haut ?" Demanda Xena.

"Maintenant oui," répliqua Gabrielle, avec un sourire moqueur. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et fronça les sourcils. "Tout est calme ?"

"Ouaip." Xena se débarrassa rapidement de son chakram, de ses bracelets et de ses bottes, en les disposant minutieusement en ordre autour de leur grabat, ses armes à portée de mains. Comme à son habitude, quand elles étaient aussi loin dans la nature, elle garda ses habits de cuirs souples, à la grande déception de sa partenaire.

Feignant ne pas remarquer l'expression sur le visage de Gabrielle, la Guerrière s'allongea sur les couvertures, puis prit son amante dans ses bras robustes, et posa un tendre baiser sur l'une de ses joues chaudes. Elle se laissa ensuite retomber, et regarda à son tour vers les étoiles qui tapissaient le ciel nocturne.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Gabrielle après un long moment, passé à écouter le rythme régulier des battements du cœur de la brave Guerrière dans son oreille.

"Je réfléchis."

Un autre moment de silence s'écoula, ponctué par le crépitement sourd du feu de camp.

"À quoi ?"

La poitrine de Xena se souleva quand elle prit une longue inspiration, puis s'affaissa lentement, en laissant l'air s'échapper. "Au fait qu'Autolycus aurait pu choisir un autre endroit que Corinthe pour se faire arrêter."

Comprenant le dilemme Gabrielle hocha la tête. Elle savait que Corinthe était l'un des quelques endroits que Xena évitait durant leurs voyages. Cela avait été le site de sa pire défaite, la bataille où elle avait du abandonner Solan, pour ne pas risquer la vie de celui-ci, et aussi pour éviter de perdre sa guerre. Les Corinthiens ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil la venue de la Princesse Guerrière, même après toutes ces années. Gabrielle avait entendu dire par d'autres Bardes, que des affiches pour l'arrestation de Xena, ornaient toujours les murs de la ville.

Maintenant, Xena était sur le point d'y retourner volontairement, pour aider un ami. Et Gabrielle remarqua sur le poids de cette simple allégation, à quel point sa partenaire avait changé.

"Xena ?"

"Mmmm ?"

"Que serait-il arrivé si tu avais gagné cette guerre ? Si tu avais conquis Corinthe ?"

Le silence qui suivit dura si longtemps que Gabrielle n'espérait plus de réponse et commençait à sombrer dans les bras séduisant de Morphée, quand soudainement la voix profonde de Xena s'insinua dans son oreille. "Athènes serait tombée, et la Grèce aurait été mienne."

"Est-ce… que c'était… ce que tu aurais voulu ?"

Xena réfléchit encore, plongée dans ses souvenirs amers. "À l'époque, oui. C'était ce pourquoi j'avais travaillé durant des années. La perte de ce rêve, m'a complètement dévasté. Borias était mort. Solan était avec les Centaures. Ma dignité était restée sur-le-champ de bataille. La seule chose qui me restait était mon armée, quoique je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi ils sont restés avec moi après tout ça."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant ? Gabrielle, le monde n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un comme moi ait ce genre de pouvoir. Penses ce que tu veux de moi et de ma soit disant habileté à contrôler mon côté sombre. Nous savons toutes les deux que c'est là, quelque part à l'intérieur, à l'affût." Elle resserra sa prise sur le corps chaud qui reposait, en toute confiance, entre ses bras. "Non. Je n'ai aucune envie de revivre à nouveau ce rêve en particulier." Sa voix, quand elle brisa une fois de plus le silence, se perdit, et un sourire éclaira son visage. "Pas quand j'en ai tant d'autres en tête, que je voudrais revivre encore et encore."

Elle desserra sa prise, se cala, prit le visage de Gabrielle dans sa main, et s'avança. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, puis lentement, elle embrassa la Barde avec langueur, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à bout de souffle.

"Oh ! Ouais," Dit Gabrielle, en souriant à son amante, "n'hésites surtout pas à revivre ce rêve autant de fois que tu le veux."

Xena lui retourna un de ses sourires féroces. "J'ai l'intention de faire exactement cela, ma Barde. Et tout de suite."

Le lendemain matin, Gabrielle émergea lentement du sommeil, en grognant, parce qu'un rayon de soleil audacieux, avait atterrit sur ses yeux clos. "Ugh," murmura-t-elle, tirant la couverture de fourrure par-dessus sa tête. "Juste cinq minutes, Xena. Je te le promets. Juste cinq minutes."

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Pas qu'elle en attendait une, bien sûr. La Guerrière s'était, sans aucun doute, levée bien avant l'aube, avait effectué des centaines de longueurs dans l'eau de l'étang, mis au point quelques éblouissants mouvements d'épée, exploité un de ses multiples talents ou encore fait quoi que ce soit pour chasser les cauchemars de son noir passé qui la hantait.

Le soleil, réalisant que sa lumière n'avait pas réussit à sortir du lit la petite femme, redoubla d'ardeur pour réchauffer celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit près de rôtir sous l'épaisse couverture de fourrure qui la recouvrait.

"Ça va, j'ai compris !" S'écria Gabrielle, en repoussant la couverture de son corps en sueur. Se retournant sur le dos, elle regarda vers le ciel d'un air mauvais. "Apollon, si jamais tu décides de descendre nous payer une visite, s'il te plaît, ne me tiens pas responsable de ce que je vais te faire, pour tous ces tours que tu fais pour me réveiller chaque matin."

Le Dieu du Soleil choisit sagement de garder le silence, décidant qu'il valait mieux, envoyer ses rayons de soleil briller sur un territoire qui saurait être plus reconnaissant.

Soupirant de soulagement, la Barde s'assit, s'étira, bailla et tenta de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil. Sa vessie choisit ce moment pour déclamer bien fort, qu'un voyage dans les buissons était de rigueur.

Criant à l'injustice, elle roula hors du lit, se redressa sur ses pieds, s'étira de nouveau, et bailla jusqu'à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

o Ses dents claquèrent ensembles, au moment ou elle ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Elle scruta pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Xena la nuit dernière, les alentours du campement. L'envie de soulager sa vessie, si forte avait-elle pu être, disparut brusquement.

"Xena ?" Appela-t-elle doucement, tournant la tête à droite, à gauche, puis encore à droite.

Seul les bruits calmes de la forêt qui s'éveillait lui répondirent.

"Xena ? Xena, où es-tu ?"

Silence.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, tandis qu'elle scrutait une fois de plus les alentours. Toutes les possessions de Xena avaient disparu. L'absence de son armure et de ses armes pouvait facilement s'expliquer, car la Guerrière ne laissait jamais rien derrière elle, même pas pour une expédition de pêche.

Dans ce cas, cependant, tout avait disparu. Disparu comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

La selle et le mord d'Argo manquaient, tout comme les sacoches de cuirs. La Barde leva la tête. "Argo ? Argo, viens ici ma fille."

Comme elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle siffla. Cela aurait du faire revenir le destrier en moins de deux secondes.

Mais elle resta seule dans la minuscule clairière.

"Par le Tartare, qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Xena si c'est encore une de tes façons sadiques de m'enseigner une leçon, s'il te plaît, crois-moi, j'ai compris. Je le jure sur la tête de mon père, je ne dormirai plus jamais. Tu peux revenir maintenant, s'il te plaît ? Ce n'est plus drôle du tout."

Plus qu'irritée par les singeries de Xena, Gabrielle regarda les couvertures très tentées de retourner se recoucher en attendant que la Princesse Guerrière retrouve ses sens.

"Non," bredouilla-t-elle, à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. "Oh ! Non ! S'il vous plaît, non." Regardant l'endroit où avaient été étendues les deux couvertures remplies des effluves de leurs amours de la veille, une seule ne restait. Tombant à genoux, elle enfonça le nez dans la douce fourrure. Seule sa propre odeur s'en émana. De Xena, il n'y avait plus aucune trace. "Par les Dieux," chuchota-t-elle "Qu'est qui m'arrive ?"

Un bruit quelque part derrière elle la fit bondir sur ses pieds, bâton à la main. "Xena, est ce que c'est toi ?"

Le bruit était répétitif et Gabrielle reconnut, le bruit de pieds chaussés de bottes se déplaçant dans la forêt, insouciants du tintamarre qu'ils provoquaient… Correction faite, beaucoup de pieds chaussés de bottes… Et ils se dirigeaient droit sur elle.

En tournoyant sur elle-même, elle repéra un épais fourré et courut s'y réfugier, avec l'intention de découvrir si c'était des amis où des ennemis, qui avançaient sur elle.

Après un moment, les premiers signes de vie entrèrent dans la vallée. Des soldats en armures et lourdement armées menaient un groupe d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, attachés ensemble au moyen d'entraves et de chaînes qui pendaient à leurs poignets ainsi qu'à leurs chevilles.

La Barde compta vingt soldats et au moins cinq fois plus de captifs. Elle resserra sa grippe sur la hampe de son bâton et son esprit élimina une variété de plan d'attaque. "Par les Dieux, Xena," murmura-t-elle, "où es-tu ?"

Gabrielle tressaillit quand les hommes et leurs captifs piétinèrent ses possessions comme si celles-ci n'avaient été que du fourrage appartenant au sol de la forêt. Quand le dernier soldat passa près de sa cachette, elle commença à regarder devant elle, en traçant mentalement un chemin où elle pourrait continuer à les suivre sans être vue, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le moyen de venir à bout de tant de soldats tout en espérant que sa tentative serait couronnée de succès.

Les bois devenaient très denses, près du sentier que suivait le groupe, et Gabrielle le choisit comme point d'entrée, se glissant silencieusement hors de sa cache, elle planifia son embuscade. "Tu vas me devoir gros pour ça, Princesse Guerrière."

Juste au moment où elle allait bouger, elle fut arrêtée par une main qui lui agrippa l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, et leva son bâton, passant près d'envoyer, l'étranger qui se trouvait là, dans le monde d'Hadès. "Que… Que faites-vous là ? C'est vraiment dangereux ici en ce moment. Vous devriez partir le plus loin possible d'ici et vite."

L'étranger, un vieil homme desséché avec une barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille, lui sourit calmement, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. "Tu dois venir avec moi. C'est vraiment important."

"Je dois ?! Peut être ne m'avez vous pas compris, monsieur. Vous devez retourner d'où vous venez. Seul. Je dois traquer ces soldats et trouver une façon de délivrer ces gens. Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder avec vous."

Le petit homme posa gentiment une main sur le bras de Gabrielle, et la regarda de ses yeux sombres, l'air le plus sérieux du monde. "Tu dois prendre le temps, Gabrielle de Poteidia. Le sort du monde repose entre tes mains."

Les yeux de Gabrielle se rétrécirent. "Comment connais-tu mon nom ?"

"Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Ce qui est important, toutefois, c'est le message que je dois te délivrer."

Soupirant de frustration, la Barde se passa la main dans les cheveux en regardant en vainement les soldats et leurs captifs. Peut-être pourrait-elle mettre au point son embuscade un peu plus loin sur leur route si elle se dépêchait. "Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas… Je…"

"Il le faut. S'il te plaît."

Les épaules de Gabrielle s'affaissèrent en guise de défaite, et son visage afficha une expression d'intérêt, par pure politesse. "Qu'as-tu à me dire ?"

"Pas ici. Trop de soldats, viens. Il y en a de plus en plus chaque jour. D'immenses armées stationnent à Corinthe. La guerre est proche. Tu dois venir avec moi, dans un endroit sûr. Tout te sera révélé là."

"Mais ces gens …"

"Ils sont en sécurité pour le moment. Ils seront employés dans les mines de la Conquérante."

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils. "La Conquérante ?"

"Ça, aussi, te sera expliqué. S'il te plaît, Viens."

Elle regarda une dernière fois en direction du sentier, puis se retourna vers l'homme qui attendait patiemment. "C'est bon, conduis-moi."

Gabrielle se retrouva dans une minuscule caverne, l'intérieur était éclairé par la lumière d'un petit feu qui brûlait en son centre. D'épaisses fourrures étaient étendues sur le sol autour du feu, et des sacs de provisions, d'eau, et de vêtements traînaient, ici et là près des murs stériles. La Barde avait visité plus d'une fois des cavernes d'ermites durant ses voyages avec Xena, et celle-ci n'était pas différente des autres.

Pendant que l'homme s'installait confortablement sur les peaux près du feu, Gabrielle choisit de rester debout, réfrénant avec de grands efforts, l'impatience qu'elle avait de s'en retourner aider les captifs. Elle planta le bout de son bâton dans le sol sablonneux, et s'appuya dessus en regardant l'homme étrange qu'elle avait à ses pieds. "Qu'as-tu tant à me dire ?"

L'homme afficha un sourire serein. "Tout d'abord, mon nom est Manus. Je suis le prêtre des Parques."

"Les Parques ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont avoir avec tout ça ?"

Manus dissimula ses mains à l'intérieur de sa robe et fixa son regard sur le feu. "Beaucoup. Contre leur gré, la tapisserie de la vie, a été retissé, formant un présent qui n'aurait pas du être."

Déconcertée, Gabrielle secoua la tête. "Plaît-il ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ça un peu plus en détails ? Je ne pense pas avoir très bien saisi ce que tu viens de dire."

"Tu connais une femme prénommée Callisto, ai-je raison ?"

"Oui, je la connais bien."

"Dans ta réalité, c'est une Déesse, vrai ?"

La Barde se renfrogna. "Que veux-tu dire, 'dans ma réalité' ?"

"Exactement ce que je viens de dire. N'est-elle pas une Déesse ?"

"Qu'e… ? Oui, c'est une Déesse ! A-t-elle fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? A-t-elle changé quelque chose ?"

Manus hocha la tête. "En effet, oui. Le monde où tu t'es endormi hier soir, n'est plus le même que celui où tu viens de t'éveiller. En tant que Déesse, Callisto s'est arrangé pour changer le cours de l'histoire en retournant dans le temps pour prévenir un événement important, que les Parques avaient prédit.

"Et quel est cette chose qu'elle a changé ?"

"Dans ton monde, il y a un homme qui se nomme Hercule. Je présume que tu as entendu parler de lui ?"

"Hercule ! Bien sûr, je le connais. Tout le monde connaît Hercule ! C'est le plus fabuleux héros de tous les temps !"

L'homme hocha tristement la tête. "Personne dans ce monde ne connais Hercule, parce qu'il n'est jamais né. Callisto a tué sa mère avant qu'elle ne puisse le mettre au monde."

"Par les Dieux," murmura Gabrielle, en fermant les yeux, pour imaginer l'horreur d'un monde sans Hercule. Tous ces gens qu'il avait sauvés, maintenant morts, parce qu'il n'existait pas. Les Géants et les monstres qui dévastaient le pays et qu'il avait tués, avec sa force légendaire. "C'est impossible."

"C'est malheureusement la vérité."

"Pourquoi Callisto voudrait-elle faire une chose pareil ? Qu'a-t-elle à y gagner ?"

"Ses motivations ne me sont pas connues, j'en ai peur," répondit Manus d'un ton lourd "le seul gain, la seule concrétisation que l'on peut affirmer, c'est qu'elle est maintenant assise à la droite de la Grèce."

"Répètes ça ?"

"La Conquérante c'est la Grèce, et Callisto est assise à la droite de son trône."

"C'est la seconde fois que tu mentionne cette Conquérante. Qui est-elle exactement ? Un nom, s'il te plaît. Plus d'énigmes."

"Gabrielle, je parle par énigmes pour que tu comprennes bien la gravité de la tâche que les Parques m'ont demandées de te soumettre."

La Barde serra les poings de frustration. "Quelle tâche ? Qui est la Conquérante ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Il y a plein de choses que j'ai besoin de faire, et jouer à la devinette n'en fait pas partie."

Manus leva ses mains faisant signe à la Barde de se calmer. "Je vais te poser une dernière question. Je crois que la réponse t'éclairera."

Soupirant profondément pour se calmer, Gabrielle acquiesça. "Bien, quelle est cette question."

"Quelle est la chose la plus importante qu'Hercule ait fait, et qui ait eu un impact direct sur ta vie."

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, en réfléchissant à toutes les fois où elle avait rencontré Hercule. Toutes ces rencontres avaient été importantes. Laquelle l'était plus que les autres ? Était-ce la fois ou il avait délivré Prométhée, un Titan enchaîné, aurait sûrement jeté le chaos sur la terre, cela se serait reflété sur ce monde. Le feu continuait à danser sur les murs de la caverne pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

Elle se gratta la nuque. Quoi d'autre aurait pu avoir un impact sur sa vie ? La seule autre chose à laquelle elle pensa, fut quand le chemin d'Hercule avait croisé celui de…

Elle regarda en l'air, en état de choc. "Xena. C'est ça, n'est ce pas. La Conquérante dont tu parle, c'est Xena."

Manus hocha la tête. "Oui. Xena est la Conquérante de la Grèce. Sans Hercule pour changer ses noirs desseins, elle s'est rebâtit une armée et a marché sur Corinthe. Athènes est tombée peu après. Elle gouverne la Grèce, l'Inde, l'Égypte, la Chine, et plusieurs autres pays avec Callisto à ses côtés. Et maintenant, juste au moment où l'on se parle, elle se prépare à entrée en guerre contre Rome, et César. Les Parques m'ont affirmées qu'aucun des deux ne seraient victorieux. Comme un feu de broussaille, l'effet de cette guerre s'étendra aussi loin que la Gaule profonde et bien d'autres endroits qui ne sont pas connus à ce jour. Des millions d'être humains périront, et les civilisations que nous connaissons seront anéantit. Cette guerre ne doit pas être déclenchée."

Gabrielle resta plantée là, toujours en état de choc, le crâne remplit d'images. Elle ne pouvait accepter ce qui venait de lui être révélé. Les pièces du casse-tête refusaient de se mettre en place.

"Toi seule as le pouvoir, d'empêcher que ça ne se produise, Gabrielle," Affirma Manus solennellement.

"Moi ?" Comment suis-je sensée arrêter une guerre ?" Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. "Est-ce que Xena me connaît dans cette réalité ?"

Le vieil homme se leva et vint poser une main compatissante sur le bras de la Barde. "Non, elle ne te connaît pas. Poteidia a été détruite voilà bien des années par un Seigneur de Guerre du nom de Draco qui, ce faisant, a tenté de défier la suprématie de Xena. Dans cette réalité, tu n'as jamais existé."

Les larmes qui étaient emprisonnées dans ses yeux, roulèrent lentement sur ses joues. "Alors, comment suis-je sensée faire ce que tu me demandes ? Cela m'a pris des années pour obtenir la confiance de Xena. Et c'est parce que Xena avait choisit de faire le bien. Je n'ai pas tout ce temps devant moi ! Et même si je l'avais, elle me fera sûrement exécuter avant même que je n'ai seulement eu la chance de lui parler."

"La route est parsemée d'embûches, Gabrielle," affirma Manus, qui lui tapotait le dos pour la consoler. "Il y a cependant une chose qui pourra t'aider."

Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, Gabrielle regarda l'homme. "Et qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Il y a un joyau encastré au bout du sceptre de la Conquérante. Xena ne connaît pas ses propriétés, bien que Callisto les connaissent. C'est la Pierre de Chronos, et elle a le pouvoir de changé le cours du temps, mais seulement un mortel peut s'en servir. Si tu pouvais, je ne sais par quel moyen, récupérer cette pierre, tu pourrais l'utiliser et retourner au moment ou Callisto a assassinée Alcmène. Si Hercule vient au monde, les fils de la tapisserie de la vie reviendront se positionner correctement et cette réalité prendra fin. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

"Alors, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est m'approcher suffisamment de Xena, voler la pierre, comprendre son fonctionnement, retourner dans le passé, et empêcher Callisto de tuer Alcmène ?" Le ton de Gabrielle était dru.

"C'est ça ou, tenté de convaincre la Conquérante d'abandonner ses plans de guerre. D'une façon comme d'une autre, le sort du monde repose sur tes épaules."

La Barde secoua la tête. "Pourquoi moi ?" Murmura-t-elle.

"Parce que tu es le lien, Gabrielle. Tu es le pivot sur lequel les deux réalités se fusionnent."

Levant son bâton la jeune femme parcourue l'espace restreint de la caverne, son visage passant du chagrin à la confusion, à la résolution, puis au chagrin une fois de plus. "Vais-je… Vais-je… réussir ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Même les Parques elles-mêmes ne connaissent pas la réponse à cette question, Gabrielle. Je suis désolé."

Gabrielle rit amèrement. "Je n'en espérais pas moins. Depuis quand les Dieux nous seraient-ils utiles ?" Elle empêcha Manus de répondre en levant la main. "Oublis ça. C'était une question de rhétorique."

Cessant ses allers et venus, elle s'assit devant le feu, en fixant les flammes qui y dansaient, comme si elle pouvait y lire un quelconque présage. La voix de Xena résonna dans sa tête. 'De toute ta vie, tu ne t'es jamais défilé devant rien.'

C'était la vérité. Pas quand ça comptait en tous cas.

Elle se releva, avec la ferme intention d'accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée. "D'accord, alors, " dit-elle d'une voix résolue, "indiques-moi la direction d'Athènes."

Manus sourit. "La Conquérante réside à Corinthe."

La Barde secoua les mains. "Corinthe, Athènes. Indiques-moi la route. J'ai une pierre à retrouver."

Le Sage ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur, face au courage de la jeune femme. "Quelques mises en gardes, avant que tu ne partes."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Gabrielle, distraite, et prête à partir.

"Peu importe les raisons qui ont poussées Callisto à vouloir gouverner aux côtés de la Conquérante. C'est toutefois, la même Callisto que dans ton monde. Elle sait qui tu es, et devinera sans doutes tes intentions, si jamais elle te découvre. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour empêcher que tu mènes à bien la tâche qui t'incombe."

Lançant les mains dans les airs, la Barde roula les yeux. "Fantastique ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile de ruser pour voler le joyau de la Conquérante du Monde. Maintenant, je dois rivaliser avec Callisto ?" Elle se retourna pour regarder le petit homme. "Autres choses que je devrais savoir ?"

Manus fronça les sourcils. "Tu vas devoir changer de vêtements."

Gabrielle lui retourna son regard. "Mes vêtements ? Qu'est qui cloche avec mes vêtements ?"

"Tu porte des vêtements d'Amazones, Gabrielle. Les Amazones n'existent plus, à part quelques petites tribus ici et là, dans les endroits isolés. Et de plus, celles-ci vivent constamment dans la peur. Callisto à fait de leur génocide son ultime priorité. Elle balai toute forme d'Amazone de la surface de la terre.

"Callisto ?" Depuis quand s'inquiète-t-elle des Amazones ?"

"Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas au début. La Conquérante voulait ratifier un traité avec les plus gros bataillons d'Amazones jamais connues. Elle en est venue très près. Les Amazones auraient échangé leurs meilleures Guerrières contre la paix. Mais leur nouvelle Reine, une femme du nom de Velesca, a mis fin à ces plans et a presque réussit à tuer Callisto l'an passé quand elle effectuait des patrouilles de reconnaissances pour la Conquérante. Callisto a pris cet affront de façon vraiment… très personnelle… et s'intéresse à elles depuis ce jour. Te promener avec ces vêtements, signerait ton arrêt de mort."

Tout embrouillée et enchevêtrée, Gabrielle médita sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle réalisa que l'absence d'Hercule avait après tout eu des effets beaucoup plus dévastateurs qu'elle ne l'avait considéré. Dans cette réalité, Xena n'était pas morte et elle, Gabrielle, n'avait jamais existé, donc il n'y avait eu personne pour empêcher Velesca de s'emparer du trône des Amazones. Elle soupira. Les Amazones, ses amies, parties. Sa famille, partit. Xena une cruelle étrangère qui régentait presque toute la terre.

De tous, seulement Callisto restait intact. Peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser cela à son avantage le moment venu. Peut-être...

"D'accord, je peux faire face," dit-elle tout haut. "Peut-être. Y a-t-il autre chose que j'ai besoin de savoir."

"Non, tu sais tout de ce que les Parques m'ont appris, " répliqua Manus, en fouillant dans un de ses sacs sur le sol. Il en ressortit une jupe et un chemisier de paysanne, qu'il tendit à Gabrielle.

En prenant les vêtements, la Barde regarda le petit homme et souleva un sourcil.

Après un moment, le prêtre comprit et rit. "J'aurais l'air ridicule si je portais cet ensemble, j'ai peur que ce ne soit le choix des Parques. Je ne fais que suivre leurs instructions."

Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Je suppose que je dois te croire. Y a-t-il un endroit où je puisse me changer ?"

Le prêtre s'inclina, "Je vais sortir de la caverne et te laisser ton intimité. Dis-moi quand tu auras terminé."

Quelques instants plus tard, Gabrielle s'était habillée et avait reçu les dernières recommandations. Regardant sa longue jupe de paysanne et sa modeste chemise, elle ne pouvait pas croire combien elle avait changé. Cet accoutrement lui faisait penser à ce qu'elle portait la première fois où elle était partie de chez elle, toute jeune, pour vivre l'aventure. Ces vêtements lui semblaient, aujourd'hui, grotesques. Et maintenant trois ans plus tard, elle était là, bien loin d'être la petite fille naïve qui se baladait accrochée aux basques de Xena.

"D'accord," dit-elle comme Manus terminait de froisser et mettre de la boue sur le bas de sa jupe, pour que ça ait l'air plus authentique. "Autres choses ?"

"C'est tout, je pense," le prêtre retourna son attention vers le feu qui crépitait.

"Hum… De combien de temps est-ce que je dispose ? Je veux dire, avant que la guerre n'éclate."

"De ce que j'ai entendu des soldats qui passent en ne remarquant pas ma petite résidence, je dirais, une lune, pas plus de deux au pire. Quand la Conquérante désire quelque chose, cela ne lui prend pas des années pour l'obtenir."

Gabrielle renifla. "C'est Xena, c'est certain."

"On dit qu'elle attend que d'autres troupes arrivent des confins de sa gouverne. Ceux de Chine débarquent à peine. Quand tout le monde sera présent et fin prêt, elle mettra les voiles vers Rome."

Un mois ce n'est pas vraiment long pour empêcher la Conquérante d'entrée en guerre. Spécialement si cette guerre est contre César. Je sais combien elle le haïssait, et j'ai le ferme pressentiment que c'est la même chose dans cette réalité, pensa Gabrielle en agitant sa jupe. Je suis bonne, mais pas aussi bonne. Ça m'a tout l'air que ce sera la pierre ou rien. J'espère qu'elle arrive avec un mode d'emploi ou quelque chose du genre.

Se redressant le dos et se carrant les épaules, la Barde soupesa son bâton et laissa échapper un long soupir. "Je suis prête."

"Ton bâton … ce n'est pas une bonne idée." Manus affichait une fois de plus cet air chagriné.

Gabrielle roula les yeux vers le ciel. "Et pourquoi pas ? Pas assez long ? Trop… heu… en bois ?"

"Trop Amazonien," rétorqua-t-il en montrant du doigt les marques sur celui-ci. "Si les soldats ne peuvent les reconnaître, Callisto et la Conquérante, elles si.

"Elles n'auront qu'à vivre avec ça, alors. Ce bâton vient avec moi. Si Callisto vient assez près pour reconnaître les marques sur mon bâton, c'est qu'elle m'aura déjà reconnu. Je suis désolé, Manus, mais je vais devoir prendre la chance que l'armée de Xena ne fasse pas la différence entre un bâton d'Amazone et une Masse de Guerre Sparte."

"Cela ne me semble pas très sage," dit Manus d'une voix colorée.

La Barde soupira. "Manus, moi, une simple Barde de Poteidia, je vais volontairement m'opposer à la Conquérante du Monde, en lui volant le joyau qui orne son sceptre ou en tentant de l'empêcher d'entrée en guerre contre son pire ennemi. Si tu peux trouver de la sagesse là dedans, j'aimerais que tu me le dises, parce que moi je n'en trouve pas."

Manus sourit. "Tu marques un point." Concéda-t-il.

"Merveilleux. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons d'accord. Alors maintenant, quel chemin mène à Corinthe ?"

L'imposant palais en pierre monolithique de la Conquérante émergeait du sol Corinthien comme un phénix surgissant des flammes du Tartare. Une analogie appropriée, si on se référait à l'incendie massif qui avait précédé son entrée triomphale dans la ville, cette première fois. Elle avait fait expier la cité en la brûlant de part en part, et s'était empressé de faire payer le seul homme qui ne l'avait jamais défait, en lui imposant le châtiment ultime. Tout ceci en l'espace de trois ans.

La Conquérante n'était rien, si ce n'était qu'extraordinaire.

Le sol massif, était inondé de soldats, qui s'affairaient à divers préparatifs pour la guerre à laquelle ils allaient bientôt prendre part. La lumière d'innombrables feux de camps, se perdait dans l'horizon, créant une aube illusoire.

Les soldats, presque tout grecs, étaient concentrés à leurs tâches, en une quiétude militaire silencieuse. La Conquérante pouvait à tout moment jeter, sur l'un d'eux, un œil qui enverrait leurs âmes vers Hadès, avant même que leurs corps ne réalisent qu'ils étaient morts.

Et personne, qu'ils soient des volontaires où des circonscrits, ne voulait en faire les frais.

Les tentes avaient été montées rapidement, les armures attendaient qu'ont les enfilent, et les armes qui étaient aiguisées telles des rasoirs étaient prêtes pour la bataille. Les conversations étaient muettes et il n'y avait que très peu d'éclats de rire, pour gâcher ce semblant de paix nocturne.

Cela faisait un énorme contraste d'avec la bande de maraudeurs que la Conquérante avait eu l'habitude de mener, voilà bien des années.

Peu de gens savaient que Xena avait perdu une armée dans sa vie. Avoir été contraint de subir l'épreuve du gantelet était quelque chose qu'elle se gardait bien d'oublier, et elle y pensait à chaque matin en comptant les pays qu'elle avait conquis avec habileté. Ça avait été une humiliation qui ne se répéterait pas. Dès lors, elle s'était relevée de ce faux pas, grâce aux sentiments de loyauté malavisée que lui consentaient ses hommes. Elle en avait, tout de même, tiré une leçon, il n'y avait pas d'honneur parmi les voleurs.

Cette fois, sa recette pour s'alléguer l'obéissance absolue était effroyablement simple.

La peur.

La peur qu'elle engendrait, l'avait portée au sommet du monde, et cette même peur l'y maintiendrait.

À l'intérieur des murs du palais, l'atmosphère était différente. Dans la massive salle à dîner - assez grande, disait-on, pour contenir le mont Olympe avec de l'espace en plus - le son des joyeuses célébrations résonnaient contre les imposants murs de pierres, dont la monotonie était interrompue par de gigantesques tapisseries colorées, qui avaient tenu les artisans occupés pendant plusieurs années. La musique sourde était presque inaudible, masqué par le son des voix qui portaient des toasts, et par les conversations éthyliques. La salle était remplie par les odeurs délicates et raffinées que dégageaient des fragrances venant des quatre coins du monde.

D'audacieuses couleurs rampaient dans l'immense salle illuminée par des centaines de torches, qui teintaient chaque coin d'ombre, de la couleur de l'arc-en-ciel, et d'encore bien d'autres coloris si la nature dans son infinie sagesse les avait inventées.

Au-delà de tout ceci, la Conquérante, était assise, son visage sans expression pareil à une montagne de granite. Le trône qui supportait son corps était un cadeau de Cléopâtre en personne. Les gens disaient qu'elle avait troqué son règne contre un baiser de la Conquérante. La véracité de cette histoire était beaucoup plus prosaïque que ce que les Bardes se complaisaient à raconter. Mais l'idéalisme romantique inhérent de ce conte faisait bonne impression, et tout un chacun permettait à la rumeur de se répandre.

La Conquérante était vêtue d'une longue robe, d'un style emprunté aux Empereurs de Chine. Cousue dans sa robe des centaines de joyaux sans prix, dessinaient un large dragon qui s'enroulait autour de son corps pour finalement reposer la tête sur sa fière poitrine.

Une simple couronne en or décorait sa chevelure corbeau, et de fines lanières dorées lui descendaient presque jusque dans la nuque. Son corps ne portait pas d'autres ornements, à part la large bague qu'elle portait au majeur de la main gauche. La pierre qui y était monté était exactement de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Derrière elle, de beaux et corpulents jeunes hommes faisaient battre des rameaux lentement pour chasser la chaleur qui trempait son corps.

Elle était effroyablement distante et terriblement belle. Le plus beau joyau de la Grèce, c'était elle. Hors d'atteinte et intouchable. La perfection personnifiée.

C'est du moins, ce que les poètes, déclamaient pour s'attribuer ses faveurs.

En ce moment même, malgré toute cette opulence, elle s'ennuyait de façon abyssale.

La fête, qui se tenait ostensiblement en l'honneur de ses trois années de règne sur la Grèce n'avait pas été son idée. Bien au contraire. Sous la majestueuse robe, continuait de battre le cœur sauvage d'une Guerrière. Dans les profondeurs de son âme, Xena croyait toujours que son épée dictait son règne. La politique, croyait-elle était pour les faibles ; pour ceux qui n'avaient ni la force du corps, ni celle de l'esprit. Ceux-ci devaient alors dissimuler cette faiblesse derrière un masque de servitude ingrate pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Jusqu'à maintenant, la civilisation avait été construite pour jouer à ce jeu d'eunuque, et si elle voulait que l'on se souvienne d'elle, pour elle, et non comme d'un Seigneur de Guerre sanguinaire et affreusement bénie par la chance, elle devait s'astreindre à y jouer mieux que quiconque.

Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis trois ans.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait y prendre plaisir, cependant.

Ses yeux perçants, scrutèrent la foule encore une fois, pendant qu'elle réprimait l'urgence de tambouriner des doigts le bras de son trône, espérant que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi, pour briser la monotonie de la soirée.

Elle aperçut Callisto à l'extrême droite de son champ de vision. Callisto avait décidé de troquer son habituel habit de cuir noir en faveur d'une robe. Tout aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, le nouveau vêtement en révélait plus encore que sa tenue de combat. La robe était bleu foncé et or, avec un décolleté si plongeant que Xena savait assurément que cela avait du être la commande du jour. La poitrine à peine cachée, laissait entrevoir un peu plus que nécessaire, les fermes rondeurs de la femme blonde, à chaque fois qu'elle remuait ne serait ce qu'un petit peu.

Des yeux chocolat, rencontrèrent les siens, et un séduisant sourire prit naissance au coin des lèvres de Callisto comme elle finissait sa conversation avec un homme basané, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'ajuster son pantalon. Le laissant pâle, et en sueur, elle s'éloigna de lui.

"Oh ! Xena," ronronna Callisto à l'oreille de la Conquérante, en se penchant sans pudeur offrant à Xena une vue extrêmement appétissante sur ses trésors cachés, "n'est-ce pas une merveilleuse fête ?"

Xena lui lança un regard qui aurait congelé un volcan en éruption, s'il y en avait eu un. Toutefois cela ne chamboula pas Callisto qui s'était habituée à cette expression si particulière, au fils des ans, et tout spécialement quand cela lui était destiné.

"Ne sois pas comme ça, ma chérie," continua la blonde, qui laissa traîner un doigt le long du bras de la Conquérante. "Ton peuple t'adore, tout simplement." Le doigt séduisant traîna le long de sa clavicule proéminente et dénudée. "Alors, pourquoi ne pas te détendre…" il glissa lentement vers la vallée que formaient ses seins. "…Relaxe…" puis glissa sous le tissu, taquinant sa peau chaude et souple. "…Et amuses-toi."

En un mouvement plus rapide que l'éclair, le poignet de Callisto se retrouva coincé dans une poigne de fer, pendant que Xena retirait la main baladeuse qui s'était insurgée dans son décolleté.

Combattant pour ne pas permettre à la douleur de se refléter dans ses yeux, la belle blonde se redressa en faisant la moue. "Tu n'es plus jamais amusante, mon amour. N'as-tu jamais entendu dire que toujours travailler et ne jamais s'amuser fait de toi une femme très ennuyante ?"

Demeurant complètement impassible, Xena appliqua encore un peu plus de force à sa prise, écrasant un peu plus, presque jusqu'à fracturer les os délicats du poignet de Callisto, puis défit son étreinte, en envoyant valdinguer la mince femme, loin d'elle, lui faisant ainsi perdre la face devant la foule.

"Parfait. Sois comme ça," s'écria Callisto résistant à l'envie de frotter son bras meurtri. "Je vais devoir aller chercher mon plaisir ailleurs."

Pour la première fois de la soirée, l'expression de la Conquérante changea, alors qu'elle affichait un sourire en coin. "Fais donc ça."

Les doigts de Callisto la démangeaient à la pensée de frapper le visage condescendant de Xena, mais son esprit stoppa les élans de son corps. Ce n'était pas facile, pour Callisto d'être ce qu'elle était, mais pour que son plan si minutieusement élaboré, porte ses fruits, elle devait agir en loyale subalterne.

Fermant les yeux, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres sensuelles, laissant les images d'une vision qui serait bientôt une réalité : la vision de la fière Conquérante, son ennemie jurée et bien aimée du passé et du présent, de toutes les réalités confondues réelles ou fausses, Xena la Princesse Guerrière les fers au cou, agenouillée à ses pieds, comme une bête servile n'existant que pour nourrir les caprices de celle que l'on prénommait Callisto.

Bientôt. Oui, très bientôt, ma douce…

Ouvrant les yeux, Callisto fit un clin d'œil obscène en direction de la Conquérante, et disparut dans la foule, avec l'intention de se laisser aller à ses fantaisies dans le confort et la paix de sa chambre.

Dans l'obscurité du crépuscule, Corinthe se dessina dans l'horizon orangé. Gabrielle traversa la dernière lisière de forêt qui bordait une douce colline ronde. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands quand elle regarda en contrebas. Des centaines de petits feux rougeoyants parsemaient le paysage, et s'étendaient à perte de vu. L'omnipotent et lointain palais Corinthien, semblait surgir de ces flammes telle une ombre noire. Elle est là dedans, quelque part.

Dans son esprit, Gabrielle imagina Xena en train de regarder cette même scène depuis sa chambre dans le palais. Me sens-tu ? Sais-tu que je suis ici ? Y a-t-il quelque chose en toi qui désire quelqu'un qui n'a jamais existé dans cette réalité ?

Croisant ses bras, la Barde frictionna sa peau car elle frissonnait. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'espère que oui Xena. Parce que c'est la seule chance qu'à ce plan de fonctionner.

Désespérée, Gabrielle rit. "Ouais, si elle ne te tue pas avant."

Se dissimulant de nouveau dans la forêt, la Barde étendit sa couverture sur le sol et installa un petit camp pour la nuit. Pour atteindre la Conquérante, elle devrait trouver un moyen de s'infiltrer dans un campement remplit de milliers de soldats armés. Des stratégies s'élaboraient dans sa tête, pendant qu'elle mâchouillait les rations que Manus lui avait données, de temps à autre elle rinçait sa bouche avec l'eau de sa gourde.

Refusant de ne s'en tenir qu'à un seul plan, elle s'étendit sous la fourrure épaisse et observa les étoiles, espérant qu'elle trouverait l'inspiration sous ses couvertures.

Frissonnant de froid, et sans même un petit feu pour faire chauffer du thé, elle serra les couvertures autour d'elle, et pria pour un miracle.

La fête battait son plein et en était à son plus fort, quand la Conquérante céda finalement à son désir d'échapper ces visions, ces odeurs et ces sons de réjouissances, donné en son honneur. Elle fit un petit signe de tête vers ses porteurs qui avancèrent et encastrèrent des poignées dans son trône, puis la soulevèrent au-dessus de leurs puissantes épaules, comme ses yeux vacillaient une dernière fois sur la foule.

Au même instant, les gens se tournèrent vers elle, et se redressèrent fièrement en levant leurs verres en son hommage. "À la Conquérante !" Crièrent-ils à l'unisson. "Longue vie, à son règne !"

Connaissant l'obéissance de ses porteurs, Xena inclina silencieusement la tête, ceux-ci s'empressèrent de l'escorter loin de la salle, avec à leur tête, le Capitaine de la Garde Royale, le beau, mais malheureusement incompris, Marcus.

Ses oreilles apprécièrent le calme qui régnait dans les couloirs frais, et ses yeux voletaient sur les formes sombres que les torchèrent faisaient valser sur les murs de pierres. A cet étage, les seuls sons audibles, étaient le bruit mat des pieds nus de ses porteurs qui marchaient, et le pas résolu des bottes de Marcus qui les menaient vers ses appartements privés, tout en haut du palais.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte indéterminée - Xena n'était pas du genre à dévoiler la route qui menait à son sanctuaire privé - les porteurs posèrent le trône de la Conquérante sur le sol. Affichant un sourire, Marcus offrit sa main, que Xena prit, se permettant d'être escorté en bas de son trône.

Relâchant la chaude main de Xena, Marcus dégaina son épée et ouvrit la porte. Il entra vivement pendant que son autre bras, appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, barrait le chemin, dans le but évident de prévenir que la Conquérante entre avant qu'il n'ait pu vérifier que la pièce était sûre.

Affichant son premier sourire de la soirée, Xena déjoua facilement la 'protection' de Marcus, en lui tordant le bras pour qu'il l'enlève du chemin et entra dans ses quartiers.

"Le jour où je ne pourrai pas vaincre un simple assassin dans mon propre palais, sera le jour où, avec joie, je te remettrai ma couronne en main propre," ronronna-t-elle à l'oreille de son ancien compagnon de lit, en passant tout près de lui, son visage arbora le rictus d'un prédateur.

Relâchant un long soupir silencieux, Marcus remit son épée dans son fourreau, attentif pendant que sa Régente balayait la chambre, de long en large, de son regard bleu azure, n'y voyant, elle non plus, aucune raison de sortir son chakram si astucieusement dissimulé.

Le seul mouvement à l'intérieur de la chambre, était celui de ses servantes de corps. Une grande femme à la peau d'ébène et une petite femme asiatique qui arrivèrent dans la pièce principale, et s'inclinèrent avec grâce aux pieds de la Conquérante.

Déterminé à se rendre utile, Marcus passa devant le trio et entra dans la salle des bains, sa main était posée sur le manche de son épée, anticipant un trouble quelconque. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu susciter un intérêt particulier, il se rendit jusque dans la partie la plus privée de tous les quartiers, l'endroit où dormait Xena.

La chambre était toujours la même, dominée par un large canapé-lit ; les pontifes disaient à mots couverts, qu'il était assez large pour y coucher son armée en entier chevaux inclus. Un immense feu flamboyait dans l'âtre du foyer, et les couvertures avaient été dépliées et parfumées de senteurs florales, anticipant les activités nocturnes de la Conquérante, si toutefois il y en avait. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, au souvenir de son propre passage entre les draps de la Conquérante. Comme en toutes autres choses, elle était une amante extrêmement passionnée et l'avait amené à des endroits où aucun homme n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il était possible d'aller, des endroits où aucun homme n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'aller.

La rougeur sur ses joues s'amplifia, il espérait secrètement, qu'elle le choisirait ce soir pour assouvir l'ennui qui semblait émaner des pores de sa peau.

Réalisant qu'il avait rêvassé un peu trop longtemps, le soldat aux cheveux sombres soupira et se détourna du lit qui lui faisait signe, puis retraversa la salle des bains jusqu'à la pièce principale, pour être accueilli par les yeux étincelants de Xena. Il rougit encore une fois, et s'éclaircit la gorge, il se sentait comme un adolescent. "La voie est libre." Dit-il finalement.

"Comme s'il y avait eu un doute ! Tu peux prendre congé."

Il sursauta, et releva la tête, mais les yeux tantôt étincelant de Xena avaient été remplacés par la froidure qui caractérisait son expression depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, depuis que sa guerre contre César était assurée. Refoulant un soupir de déception, il exécuta une révérence parfaite.

"Comme vous voulez, Majesté."

Du regard, il rassembla les porteurs, et il sortit de la chambre, en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Avec un parfait synchronisme, les deux servantes se redressèrent et entreprirent de débarrasser Xena de son accoutrement.

La lourde robe glissa sur ses épaules, révélant le corps endurci d'une Guerrière, qui s'était caché sous des vêtements de civilités. Des muscles fermes et une peau tannée irradièrent doucement dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce. La plus grande des deux femmes fit glisser la couronne de sa tête, pendant que la plus petite était passée derrière elle, et retirait soigneusement l'épingle à cheveux qui retenait sa longue tresse opulente. Elle la défit délicatement, permettant ainsi à l'épaisse chevelure de retomber bien au-delà de sa taille effilée.

"Votre bain est prêt, Majesté," dit doucement Ling Li, la belle petite asiatique qui lui avait été donné en cadeau par sa bien aimée Lao Ma.

Hochant la tête, Xena, se rendit, nue, dans la salle des bains et glissa son long corps sous l'eau calme et vaporeuse. Elle refit surface pour prendre une bouffé d'air, repoussant les cheveux noirs qui lui collaient au visage, elle s'adossa enfin contre une des parois du bain. Elle permit à l'eau chaude d'accomplir la magie quotidienne qu'elle effectuait sur la tension de ses muscles crispés par l'ennui.

Calmant ses pensées, elle écouta le clapotis de l'eau qui léchait les bords pierreux de son bain, et les bruits doucereux, que ses servantes de corps produisaient en se déplaçant dans la pièce attendant qu'elle formule ses souhaits.

"Assistez-moi," commanda-t-elle doucement, sans se soucier d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le bruissement de vêtements qui glissent sur le sol se fit entendre, et dans la seconde, un autre corps la rejoignit dans le bain chaud. L'odeur soutenue d'herbes broyées se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses narines et elle leva un bras indolent, permettant à la femme devant elle d'étendre sur sa chair chaude le savon parfumé.

Accroupit à la tête du bain, Ling Li leva une jarre de céramique et mouilla une fois de plus les cheveux de la Conquérante. Elle commença alors à laver la chevelure noire et abondante de Xena, en lui massant le cuir chevelu et le cou pour chasser les tensions de sa maîtresse.

La Conquérante ronronna comme un chat devant un bol de crème pendant qu'on soignait affectueusement son corps. Les deux servantes étaient libres de partir depuis longtemps, mais préféraient rester à son service pour des raisons que Xena ne prenait pas la peine de s'expliquer. Elles la servaient bien et elle les récompensait, en ne les frappant pas, et en ne criant jamais après elles, ne leurs demandant que ce qu'elles étaient prêtes à offrir.

Elle les avait déjà prises l'une et l'autre, dans son lit, à l'occasion, séparément ou en même temps, et le referait sûrement quand l'envie lui en reprendrait. Mais, elle connaissait aussi l'attachement que les deux femmes avaient l'une pour l'autre. Elles étaient tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre, alors la plupart du temps, Xena les laissait en paix.

Sentant que son corps commençait à répondre aux attentions intimes qu'il recevait, Xena plongea la main entre ses cuisses, et attrapa le poignet de la femme noire, beaucoup plus gentiment, cependant, qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Callisto plutôt ce même soir. "Pas ce soir," murmura-t-elle, relâchant sa prise sur la femme et se relevant de toute sa hauteur dans le bain.

La grande femme noire, prénommée Niamey, s'inclina simplement et sortit du bain, en prenant une serviette des mains de son amante, elle attendit que Xena quitte les eaux parfumées du bain.

Soigneusement séchée, puis huilée avec de la lavande, la Conquérante s'assit confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la pièce principale, attendant patiemment que Ling Li termine de peigner ses cheveux, pour remettre un semblant d'ordre dans cette masse épaisse. Xena avait enfilé une tunique de soie bleue. Les courbures de son magnifique corps, pouvaient se voir au travers du tissu qui lui moulait le corps. Les deux servantes jetaient des coups d'œils furtifs, admirant la vue, tout en terminant de prodiguer les soins usuels à leur maîtresse.

"Y aura-t-il autre chose, Majesté ?" Demanda Niamey, son corps d'ébène reluisant dans la lumière des torches.

"Vous pouvez partir, " répliqua Xena, en se levant et en leurs faisant un signe de la main.

Les deux femmes firent une profonde révérence, puis sortirent silencieusement de la pièce.

La Conquérante s'approcha de la grande fenêtre qui surplombait l'est, en direction de Rome. Inconsciemment, elle répéta les mots de Gabrielle, en scrutant la noirceur de ses yeux rétrécis. "Me sens-tu, César ? Peux-tu sentir mon souffle dans ton cou ?"

La nuit, bien sûr, ne lui offrit pas de réponse.

Après quelques moments, elle se détourna de la fenêtre et marcha jusqu'à la massive table où était déployés ses plans de guerre. Une carte géante de l'Italie et plus précisément de Rome, la regardait inopinément de la table. Ses yeux balayèrent la carte, saisissant les images du jour où elle traverserait victorieuse la ville Italienne, la tête de l'arrogant César embrochée au bout de son épée.

Une chaleur concupiscente se diffusa dans son ventre, un sourire noire, impitoyable prit naissance, sur ses lèvres. Elle était le visage sombre de la mort personnifiée ; l'épée de la rétribution et la marchande de vengeance.

Une dague apparut soudainement dans sa main, et avec un grognement digne des démons du Tartare, elle l'enfonça au cœur de Rome, et ricana, tandis que la poignée de la dague trembla encore, sous la force de l'impact. "Tu m'appartiendras, César."

Le matin arriva avec les rayons du soleil et Gabrielle prit un moment pour prononcer une fervente prière, souhaitant qu'hier, n'ai été qu'un rêve. Mais quand ses yeux verts, embrouillés par le sommeil, s'ouvrirent, seul le vide les accueillirent. "Très peu pour cette prière," murmura la Barde en roulant hors du lit et en étirant son corps fatigué et ankylosé. La faim se fit sentir avec vengeance, les rations qu'elle avait avalé la veille, n'avait pas satisfait son appétit. L'idée de chasser et de tuer un malheureux lapin ne lui plaisait guère. "Hé bien, de toute façon, il paraît qu'être maigrelet et affamé est à la mode ces temps-ci."

Plusieurs plans s'étaient présentés à elle pendant la nuit, mais aucun ne semblait ressortir dans son esprit. Elle suivrait la route la plus directe. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait.

Gabrielle se mit presque à rire tout haut, quand elle s'imagina affrontant dix milles hommes ou plus encore, leurs demandant impérieusement d'être amenée à leur dirigeante. "Ouais. Ça fonctionnerait. Je me demande bien, si je serais aussi efficace si on me coupait la tête ?"

Se grattant la nuque derrière ses longs cheveux, la Barde arpenta les limites du terrain où elle avait passé la nuit.

Une odeur putride flottait dans l'air matinal, et son nez se plissa de dégoût, elle suivit la senteur, passant par une brèche entre les arbres, et regarda, la volumineuse armée, en contrebas. Femmes et enfants, la plupart arrachés à une vie de dur labeur, erraient parmi les soldats, leur servant des rasades de ragoût à l'aspect collant qui provenait des chaudrons fumants. Vu la puanteur, Gabrielle se demanda si les femmes tentaient d'aider où de faire obstacle à l'effort de guerre. A l'expression que les hommes affichaient, de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, ils semblaient se poser la même question.

Le visage de la Barde s'éclaira. "C'est ça ! Je me ferai engager comme aide de camp. Pas aussi courageux que de me présenter au portail du palais, mais au moins j'aurai un pied dans la porte, et je garderai ma tête là où elle se trouve.

Satisfaite de son plan, pour le moment, elle prit son bâton avec confiance - se disant que cela pourrait paraître un peu trop agressif pour une aide cuisinière - elle mit ses sacs de voyages au travers de celui-ci, et l'accota sur son épaule.

"D'accord, Gabrielle. Que le spectacle commence !"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Karreleus fit un pas de côté, pour éviter le coup tournoyant de l'épée massive de Potus, et revint à la charge, manquant de peu la tête de l'autre homme. "Allons, fillette. Ma mère se bat mieux que toi !"

Hors d'haleine, le jeune homme, ajusta sa grippe sur la poignée moite de son épée, et tenta d'être paré pour une autre attaque. "J'essaie, Karreleus ! Je te l'ai dis, je suis un fermier !"

"Tu es un soldat maintenant, mon gars. Et tu ferais mieux de te mettre à agir en temps que tel avant que la Conquérante ne te tranche la tête."

En pâlissant, Potus ravala sa salive, puis hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. "Je suis prêt."

"Ce n'est pas une fourche que tu as entre les mains, par Zeus ! Écarte les pieds un peu plus. Comme ça !" Le vieux soldat fit une démonstration et Potus imita sa position.

"C'est mieux ?"

"Presque. D'accord maintenant, lève ton épée comme ça. Fermement. Prêt ? J'arrive."

Les yeux de Potus s'agrandirent sous le choc, comme il rusait pour éviter le coup. Un long sourire lui barra le visage. Malheureusement, son étonnement lui fit oublier que l'épée revenait vers lui pour répéter sa performance.

Son épée s'envola de ses mains, et le jeune homme sentit une pointe métallique s'immiscer au travers de son armure et entrer profondément dans sa poitrine. Regardant Karreleus avec surprise, Potus tomba à genoux, et s'affala face contre terre.

"Pour l'amour de Zeus. Lève-toi, mon gars !" Le vieil homme retourna Potus sur le dos, et écarquilla les yeux quand le sang jaillit de la plaie ouverte dans la chaire. "Que je sois damné ! Potus, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire une chose pareil ?"

"Je . . . ."

Gabrielle qui avait surpris le dernier passage de l'exercice de sa place, sous le couvert d'un bouleau, choisi ce moment pour apparaître. Elle alla placer ses mains sur la blessure ouverte et comprima les chairs.

"Retourne avec les autres cuisinières, femme !" S'écria Karreleus en tentant de se défaire de la Barde." Cet homme à besoin d'un guérisseur, pas d'une nourrice."

"Je suis une guérisseuse," répliqua Gabrielle, "et cet homme va mourir si on ne l'empêche pas de saigner tout de suite."

"Mais …"

Un autre soldat, attiré par le tumulte, arriva sur les lieux, avec dans les mains une armure à moitié réparée. Se levant debout, Gabrielle le détroussa de l'aiguille et du fil qu'il tenait dans ses mains, marmonna un prompt remerciement à l'homme pétrifié, puis leva les yeux sur Karreleus. "As-tu de l'alcool ?"

Le vieil homme se concentra à refermer ses mâchoires qui pendaient mollement "Non… La Conquérante ne nous laisse pas en garder ici," dit-il finalement.

"J'en ai justement ici, chérie," dit un troisième soldat qui arrivait, en sortant une flasque malpropre de ses cuirs.

"Tu vas te faire arracher la tête pour ça, Pentrès."

"Ce que la Conquérante ne sait pas ne lui fait pas mal, Karreleus. Hé, ! Ma douce, que penses-tu de moi, et toi partageant la même ceinture derrière la tente des provisions?" Demanda-t-il en balançant le flacon, d'une manière qu'il pensait séduisante.

"Une autre fois peut-être," répliqua la Barde, arrachant le flacon des doigts sales du malfrat. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers son patient. "Ça va faire un peu mal, Potus."

"Es… Es-tu un ange ?"

Gabrielle sourit. "Non. Juste une amie. Prend une bonne respiration, et laisses-la ressortir doucement, ça sera fini avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, d'accord ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, avec adoration.

La Barde, ôta le bouchon du flacon et versa librement une rasade directement sur la coupure en hémorragie.

Potus cria, puis s'évanouit.

"Ça rendra le travail plus facile," dit-elle avec indulgence. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un linge propre, qu'elle et Xena utilisaient pour effectuer des bandages, puis épongea la blessure, et nettoya le plus gros du sang. "Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. Quelques points de sutures, et il aura une belle cicatrice à montrer à ses amis."

Les soldats regardèrent stupéfaits, Gabrielle qui recousait adroitement la blessure ouverte, en effectuant des points minuscules et précis. Souriant de satisfaction, la Barde porta son poids sur ses talons et recula, puis essuya ses mains ensanglantées sur son chiffon. Ensuite elle regarda les soldats qui étaient attroupés autour d'elle. "Si vous êtes assez gentils pour me pointer la direction de votre tente de soins, nous pourrions y amener cet homme, le mettre dans un lit décent et lui faire un bandage approprié." Énonça-t-elle en leur prodiguant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Elle se retrouva aussitôt entouré par presque la moitié d'un camp de volontaires ardents.

Oh, ! Xena, si tu pouvais me voir, en ce moment.

La Conquérante qui s'était levé à l'aube, était assise devant la carte qui était étendue sur la table et mettait au point des stratégies de bataille, quand on frappa à la porte de ses quartiers.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de son garde, et la porte s'ouvrit. Un autre soldat fit un pas sur le seuil, et effectua une profonde révérence. "Callisto demande une audience avec sa Majesté."

S'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise, Xena frotta l'os situé au haut de son nez, entre son index et son majeur. "Faites-la entrer."

Le garde s'inclina une fois de plus. "Selon vos désirs, votre Majesté."

Il disparut un moment, puis réapparut, remorquant une Callisto faussement effarouchée.

"Bon matin, ma douce !" S'écria Callisto d'une voix chantante. "C'est un si glorieux matin, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi ?"

Xena regarda brièvement sa seconde, puis retourna son attention vers la carte sur la table. Avec un geste de la main, elle renvoya les deux gardes, qui s'inclinèrent et sortirent silencieusement de la pièce.

Callisto parcourut la distance qui les séparait, jucha une fesse sur le coin de la large table, et retira la dague que Xena avait plantée au cœur de Rome. Elle fit la moue en regardant la brillante chevelure noire de la Conquérante. "Ça m'a tout l'air que quelqu'un que je connais à eut une soirée tout à fait ennuyeuse hier soir."

Xena lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. "Il me semble que tu as tout fait pour ça."

Callisto s'étira comme un chat, et parada fièrement la myriade d'ecchymoses qui parsemaient son épaule, son cou et le haut de sa poitrine. "J'aime à penser que c'est un devoir sacré, mon amour. Après tout, quelqu'un doit s'amuser ici. Et comme ce n'est évidemment pas toi…" Elle fit pirouetter la dague dans sa main, et commença à se récurer les ongles avec.

Xena poursuivit l'étude de ses plans de bataille.

Voyant que la Conquérante ne mordait pas à l'hameçon, Callisto soupira, se remit sur ses pieds, marcha vers la fenêtre, et regarda les soldats qui commençaient une nouvelle journée sur le terrain. Elle se retourna vers la femme qui ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à cette vue. "Oh allons, Xena ! C'est une si belle journée ! Le soleil brille …" Elle s'arrêta, et inclina la tête. "Tu te rappel ce qu'est un 'soleil', n'est ce pas, chérie ? C'est cette grosse chose jaune qui est accroché dans le ciel et qui nous fait transpirer ?"

Xena jeta un autre regard en coin vers Callisto. "Je présume que tu as une bonne raison d'interrompre mon travail ?"

Callisto renifla, et fit tournoyer le coutelas dans sa main. "Si tu peux appeler regarder pour la millième fois ce plan ennuyeux, travailler."

"Je peux."

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?"

"À toi de me le dire."

Avec un soupir exagéré, Callisto revint perché une fesse sur le coin de la table. "Tu devrais sortir davantage," commenta-t-elle d'un ton presque sérieux, suivant avec la pointe de la dague une des frontières de la carte. "Et tu sais quoi !"

"Et que devrais-je savoir ?" Releva Xena, avec un accent traînant, en repoussant le bout du coutelas du dos de la main.

"Une inspection surprise !" S'écria joyeusement la blonde. "Je pense que les troupes se relâchent un peu trop." Sans lever la tête, les yeux de Xena incisèrent sur place sa seconde en chef.

"Et la faute repose sur qui…"

Callisto fit de nouveau la moue. "C'est juste une manière de parler, ma chérie. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont fin prêt à obéir à tes ordres. Mais ça leurs feraient un bien fou de voir leur galante meneuse marcher à grand pas parmi eux, pour les calmer." Elle inclina la tête et scruta les yeux bleu glacés, pendant qu'elle faisait tournoyer la pointe du couteau autour de son doigt. "Ce n'est pas bon pour eux, de penser que tu n'as peut-être plus autant d'emprise sur eux, surtout en ce moment, n'est ce pas."

Un papillon virevolta dans le ventre de la blonde, quand elle remarqua qu'un sourire noir prenait naissance sur les lèvres de la Conquérante. Avant qu'elle ne puisse seulement penser à bouger, Callisto fut débarrassé de son couteau, son cou se retrouva emprisonné par une main de fer, et son corps fut pressé contre le corps ferme et la douce poitrine de son assaillante.

"Plus d'emprise, hum ?" Ronronna Xena à l'oreille de Callisto. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air 'd'avoir perdu mon 'emprise' selon toi ?"

Presque étourdit, dû aux sensations et aux effluves parfumés que l'essence de la Conquérante lui imposait, les habituelles remarques piquantes de Callisto, moururent dans sa bouche. Elle déglutit, déterminé à ne pas montrer la peur et le désir qu'elle ressentait subitement, vis à vis de la grande femme qui revint aussitôt à la charge.

"Je t'ai posé une question, Callisto."

"Si je pouvais me souvenir de quelle était la question, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre, ma douce."

"Ne penses pas une seconde, que je sois si entichée de tes 'services' que j'hésiterais à rompre ton joli petit cou, Callisto. Tu ne vie seulement que parce que je te le permets. Tu respire parce que cela me plaît. Tu ferais mieux de te souvenir de ça."

Callisto garda délibérément le silence, et évita même de formuler des pensées, au cas où la Conquérante devinerait leurs sens, simplement en respirant le même air qu'elle.

"Alors dis-moi, Callisto," continua Xena sur le ton de la conversation en resserrant un peu son étreinte avant de relâcher sa captive pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un des murs de la pièce, et qui pour terminer projeta sa dague, qui se planta dans le bois à juste un cheveu au-dessus de la tête blonde, "avons-nous du plaisir, maintenant ?"

De sa position sur le plancher, Callisto lui jeta un regard venimeux.

Xena renversa la tête en arrière et rit, puis se dirigea vers l'une des portes de la pièce. "Ling Li ! Niamey !"

Les deux servantes de corps arrivèrent en trombe dans la pièce, s'inclinant aux pieds de celle-ci. "Oui, votre, Majesté ?"

"Préparez mon armure et mes armes." Elle regarda Callisto derrière elle, ses dents blanches brillèrent à la lumière de la torche. "J'ai une armée à inspecter."

Avec de petits grognements, deux soldats soulevèrent le corps inconscient de Potus et le posèrent sur le petit lit rudimentaire contenu dans le confinement de la tente des soins, puis essuyèrent leurs mains ensanglantées sur le devant de leur pantalon.

Un grand asiatique mince, portant de longs cheveux gris et une barbe de la même couleur, qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Marcha jusqu'au lit et regarda l'homme blessé. "Qui est responsable de ça ?"

Karreleus avança d'un pas. "Il avait oublié de maintenir sa garde et je l'ai atteint. 'Ce n'était pas voulu'."

"Et les soins ?"

Se raclant la gorge, Gabrielle avança d'un pas. "Hum... Ça c'est moi."

Le grand homme regarda la jeune femme, puis le garçon, puis encore la jeune femme. Il sourit légèrement. "Vraiment impressionnant. D'où te viens ce talent ?"

"Une … amie … m'a apprit."

"Alors c'est une bénédiction que d'avoir eut une amie aussi compétente. La Conquérante pourrait vouloir vous avoir toutes les deux à son service."

Gabrielle se frictionna la nuque, et pensa vite, "Hum… hé bien, mon amie… elle n'est pas d'ici."

Des yeux sombres la détaillèrent avec suspicion. "Dommage. Plus les soldats débarquent sur nos rives, moins il y a de guérisseurs pour s'occuper d'eux."

"Je serais heureuse d'aider. Si vous pensé que je peux vous être utile."

La méfiance de l'homme devint plus apparente. "Il est rare pour une femme de connaître l'art de guérir. Et encore plus rare, qu'elle traîne parmi une armée. As-tu quelque chose à cacher ? Serais-tu une esclave en fuite ?"

Il lui agrippa les bras, et y chercha une marque de fer rouge. Gabrielle lui permit de l'examiner, sachant que l'homme déterminerait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de la soupçonner. "Non." Lui assura-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas… d'ici non plus." Elle réfléchit rapidement. Un endroit jaillit dans son esprit. "Je viens des îles au nord de la Gaule. Britannia. Peut-être en as-tu déjà entendu parlé ?" Elle espérait que non. Le nom lui était venu des brèves conversations qu'elle et Xena partageaient le soir. S'il commençait à lui poser d'autres questions, elle était perdue.

L'homme sourit légèrement. "Cela explique la coloration de ta peau. Malgré que tu parle le grec comme si c'était ta langue natale."

Gabrielle sourit. "Ouais, ! Et bien, j'ai des années de pratique."

Après un long moment, le guérisseur hocha la tête, et relâcha ses bras. "Alors tu es la bienvenue. Je suis Tao Feng, le guérisseur en chef de l'armée de la Conquérante. Et tu es ?"

Pendant un long moment, la Barde considéra mentir. Mais elle réalisa que la confiance ne se gagnerait pas en mentant. Callisto finirait bien par la découvrir tôt ou tard. Elle soupira sans que ça paraisse. "Je suis Gabrielle. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Tao Feng."

Le guérisseur s'inclina. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Gabrielle." Il se retourna vers le jeune garçon qui venait d'arriver. "Tu cous comme un Maître. Connais-tu aussi les propriétés des herbes et les techniques de soins ?"

La Barde afficha un large sourire. "Ouais. ! On peut dire que j'ai fais cela une fois ou deux dans ma vie."

Tao Feng fit une consciencieuse inspection du corps de la jeune femme, notant évidemment les muscles et le corps athlétique qu'elle arborait. Une suspicion commença à éclore dans son cerveau, mais il la repoussa. "As-tu pris part à plusieurs batailles ?" Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Gabrielle hocha la tête et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Quelques-unes. Mon amie… était une Guerrière. J'ai passé pas mal de temps en sa compagnie, en l'assistant d'une bataille à l'autre."

"Où es ton amie maintenant ?"

"Elle… est morte." La vérité de cette déclaration la frappa et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle fixa le plancher pour tenter de refouler la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Tu me manque Xena.

Le guérisseur déposa une main compatissante sur son poignet. "Je suis désolé, de sa perte. Il semble que ton amie comptait beaucoup pour toi."

"Elle était tout pour moi."

Voyant la véhémence étinceler dans ces profonds yeux verts, Tao Feng ne put que hocher la tête.

Voulant et ayant le besoin de briser la tension qui régnait, Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle, six autres hommes étaient étendus, sur les lits de fortune. "Peux-tu me parler de ces hommes ?"

Souriant légèrement, Tao Feng fit un geste vers les grabats. "Blessures mineures, pour la plupart. Je leurs ai donné des sédatifs pour accélérer la guérison. Tous, sauf celui-ci." Marchant dans la tente vers un homme géant, le guérisseur retira la couverture de fourrure qui le recouvrait, et exposa la jambe presque gangreneuse. "Il se l'est brisé en tombant de cheval. J'ai tenté de sauvé sa jambe, mais il ne semble pas que j'y sois parvenu. Par contre, je vais continuer jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir."

"C'est vraiment admirable."

"Et vraiment imprudent," dit Tao Feng, en replaçant la couverture sur la jambe décolorée. "Pour un guérisseur dans l'armée. Mais j'ai été entraîné à la cour de Lao Ma, et je ne peux pas faire autrement."

Gabrielle inclina la tête. "Lao Ma ?"

"Une femme merveilleusement intelligente. Un mentor pour la Conquérante en quelques sorte, Où du moins l'a-t-elle été, pour un temps. Elle régente maintenant la Chine sous la gouverne de la Conquérante. Il semble que le professeur soit devenu l'élève une fois de plus."

"Excuses-moi de te dire ça, Tao Feng, mais Lao Ma ne me semble pas être une femme si formidable ou si rusée puisqu'elle laisse quelqu'un comme la Conquérante régenter son pays, et spécialement de si loin."

Tao Feng mit un doigt sur ses propres lèvres. "Des mots comme ceux-là doivent être tut et gardé dans ta tête, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle blanchit en réalisant trop tard la gravité de son erreur. Ses yeux parcoururent la tente, imaginant toutes les oreilles qui venaient d'entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Pardonnes-moi. Je ne voulais offenser personne."

Après un long moment, Tao Feng lui fit un clin d'œil. "Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. En autant que tes commentaires visent la sagesse de Lao Ma… il est dit qu'il y a plusieurs façon d'apprivoiser une bête sauvage."

La Barde le regarda, ses yeux s'emplir de tristesse et elle devint mortellement sérieuse. "Et si la bête est trop vigoureuse pour être apprivoisée ?"

Le guérisseur lui renvoya un regard remplit de compassion. "Alors tu dois choisir entre deux maux. La laissé libre de faire ce qu'elle veut ou te sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité."

Les yeux de Gabrielle plongèrent vers le sol, le cœur pesant. "J'avais peur que tu dises ça."

"Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ces choses, Gabrielle. Apprivoiser des bêtes est un travail qui est laissé à ceux qui ont des connaissances plus appropriées que les nôtres. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur le petit rôle que nous avons à jouer dans cette dramaturge, d'accord ?"

Quand la Barde hocha finalement la tête, Tao Feng sourit. "Tu es forte. Je peux sentir cela." Il se retourna. "Les bandages sont dans le panier. Les herbes sont là. Et les autres provisions sont là-bas. Je dois laisser ces hommes entre tes mains. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande au soldat le plus près de venir me chercher."

"Je… peux faire ça. Merci, Tao Feng."

Le vieil homme s'inclina profondément. "Merci, Gabrielle."

Avec un dernier sourire, il sortit de la tente.

Puis il entra de nouveau, le visage tendu. "La Conquérante vient. Nous devons réveiller les hommes."

"Quoi ?"

"Elle arrive. Les hommes doivent être réveillés et doivent être renvoyés dans leurs unités. Vite. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps." Tao Feng commença à secouer le soldat le plus près.

"Attends. Ces hommes sont blessés. Pourquoi devons nous les réveillés ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

Réprimant un soupir, le guérisseur se retourna vers Gabrielle. "Si elle trouve ces hommes dans cette tente, ils seront exécutés. La Conquérante n'a pas besoin de soldats blessés dans son armée. S'ils ne peuvent pas se battre, ils mourront."

"Mais c'est…" la voix de Gabrielle traîna, comme elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de sa propre rencontre avec une Xena changé par la menace de la Horde contre les Athéniens. Elle se remémorait les ordres de Xena de ne plus donner à boire où à manger aux hommes les plus atteints. Elle se souvenait les ordres de sortir du lit les hommes qui étaient encore en état de se battre et de les renvoyer à leurs postes.

C'est la guerre, Gabrielle. Qu'est-ce que tu espère ? Du prestige ? De la compassion ?

Il n'y a pas de bon choix, seulement un degré moindre de méchanceté.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Xena ?

Faire ? Nous allons tous les tués ! Éliminer la Horde ! Tu comprends ? Tu sais, tu n'as jamais cédé à la haine. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut être… bon.

"Oh ! Xena," murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillant de larmes, "qui t'arrêtera cette fois ?"

Tao Feng se raidit, puis regarda la jeune femme avec curiosité. . "Excuses-moi ?"

Gabrielle s'empourpra. "Ce n'est … rien." Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et la laissa ressortir lentement. "Dis-moi ce que je dois faire."

Fouillant dans un des sacs, Tao Feng en sortit plusieurs paquets d'herbes qu'il commença à broyer entre ses doigts, et qu'il laissa tomber dans un bol. Ensuite il ajouta une généreuse rasade d'eau d'une des gourdes et remua vigoureusement la décoction.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda Gabrielle. Son visage se crispa quand elle sentit l'odeur amère.

"Une mixture qui tue la douleur et qui stimule l'homme. Normalement, une dangereuse combinaison. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix en ce moment. Réveilles les hommes et fait leurs avaler ça. Je vais les faire escorter plus loin sur les lignes. Puis, je devrais faire la même chose pour les autres tentes du campement, peux-tu t'occuper de celle-ci toute seule ?"

Après un moment, la Barde accepta, et hocha la tête. "Ce n'est pas la chose que je préfère faire, mais s'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative …"

"Il n'y en a pas d'autre. Comme je te l'ai dit, ils quittent cette tente, où ils meurent."

"Alors, je ferais ce qui doit être fait."

Tao Feng sourit. "Ton amie était vraiment une personne judicieuse de t'avoir fait confiance, Gabrielle de Britannia. Bonne chance." Puis avec une dernière révérence il quitta la tente.

Soupirant et replaçant une mèche errante derrière son oreille, Gabrielle alla réveiller le premier des hommes.

La Conquérante était assise bien droite sur l'étalon à la robe noisette et arborait un port de reine. Ses cheveux noirs et sa cape pourpre, voletaient librement dans les rafales intermittentes du vent. Callisto montait à sa droite, Marcus à sa gauche, et à leur remorque, suivaient trois Gardes Royales

Le Commandant de son armée, Dagnine, trotta jusqu'au groupe, ses armes et son armure impeccablement astiquées. Il la salua en se frappant la poitrine du poing. "Majesté !"

Elle fit un léger signe. "Dagnine."

Perplexe de la visite soudaine et impromptue de sa Régente, le Général regarda les autres personnages du groupe. Personne ne répondit à sa question muette, sauf Callisto qui lui envoya un sourire purement malicieux. Il regarda de nouveau la Conquérante. "Comment puis-je vous assister aujourd'hui, Majesté ?"

Xena le regarda simplement.

Dagnine regarda derrière lui, résistant à l'envie urgente de se trémousser sur sa selle.

Callisto, sans contraintes, se recula finalement. "La Conquérante veut inspecter ses troupes, imbécile. Crois-tu qu'elle avait juste envie de faire une petite promenade sur le terrain."

"Oh. ! Ohhhhhhh. Les troupes ! Bien sûr !"

"Il lui manque quelques bardeaux," Dit Callisto, en catimini. "Pauvre chéri."

Lançant un regard furieux à Callisto, Dagnine, poussa son cheval en avant et regarda la massive armée qui se tenait devant lui.

La Conquérante éperonna son cheval, qui partit d'un trot rapide, et bientôt elle dépassa l'infortuné Général en ne lui jetant à peine qu'un coup d'œil. Callisto la harcelait depuis des années pour qu'elle remplace Dagnine. Xena suspectait que c'était parce qu'il ne se laissait pas facilement acheter. La Conquérante avait en sa possession le seul prix que Dagnine n'avait jamais convoité - La Pierre d'Ixion -. Mais encore, le soldat savait qu'elle l'avait, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était où elle la cachait.

C'était une obsession qui le garderait à son service jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de lui enlever la vie, où de lui remettre son prix.

Elle avait une préférence marquée pour la première option.

Il avait prouvé sa loyauté en la défendant contre ce qu'il avait cru être une attaque de Borias. Et même s'il n'était pas la plus brillante chandelle du candélabre, c'était un excellent combattant ; fort et talentueux avec une variété incalculable d'armes.

Rien de plus n'était nécessaire, pour la Conquérante, puisqu'elle menait elle-même ses armées à la bataille. C'était quelque chose, que ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, ne s'attendaient pas. La moitié des souverains du monde, ne revêtaient pas armes et armures pour aller trotter parmi les batailles sanglantes justes pour le sport.

À moins que ce souverain ne soit Xena, Qui à elle seule, valait cinquante de ses meilleurs hommes. Quand la Conquérante cavalait à la tête de son armée, elle inspirait irrémédiablement ses troupes. Et ce type d'inspiration ne pouvait pas s'acheter en restant assis sur un trône, peu importe le nombre de dinars qu'on aurait pu payer.

Affichant un visage sans expression et une attitude royale, la Conquérante tira sur les rênes et stoppa son cheval devant le premier escadron de soldats. Tous affichaient cet air sévère et se tenaient bien droit, leurs visages aussi blancs que celui de leur chef.

Rang après rang, qu'il soit archer, lancier, guerrier, catapulteur, manieur de masse, porteur d'étendard, cavalier ou homme d'infanterie de siège, se tenaient droit comme des statues devant le regard impassible de la Conquérante.

Des centaines de fanions, portant tous, les couleurs et les armoiries de l'Impératrice de la Grèce, claquaient élégamment dans un va et vient provoqué par la brise fraîche. C'était le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre sur tout le terrain.

Les yeux polaires de Xena balayèrent le champ de guerriers, en se gardant bien d'afficher la fierté qu'elle avait au cœur, sur son visage. C'était ses hommes, achetés et payés avec le sang de leurs frères, qui avaient été rappelés à l'ordre par leur puissante Reine, l'unique propriétaire de leurs vies, de leur souffle.

Sa sérénité fut grossièrement interrompue comme Dagnine amena son cheval haletant et s'arrêta devant elle. Lui aussi, admira le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui, son visage étincelant de fierté. "Selon votre souhait. Majesté. Votre armée est prête à mourir sous vos ordres."

Xena tourna lentement la tête, emprisonnant son regard avec le sien. "Il serait préférable qu'ils soient prêts à tuer sous mes ordres, Dagnine. Mourir est une option que je laisse à mes ennemis."

Le Général devint livide. "Bien sûr, Majesté. C'est ce que je voulais dire."

Derrière eux, Callisto grogna.

Avec un léger bruissement, la Conquérante descendit dans les rangs.

"Elle vient par ici," murmura Karreleus au jeune homme à sa gauche, qu'il soutenait fermement par la taille. "Peux-tu te tenir debout tout seul ?"

"Je… Je n'en suis pas certain." Potus était tremblant et pâlot, plus par la douleur que par le fait que la Conquérante de la Grèce n'était plus qu'à cinquante pieds, et se dirigeait droit sur lui.

"Tu ferais bien mieux de le savoir et vite, mon gars. Parce que te tenir debout ne sera plus une option pour toi si tu ne t'en assure pas très bientôt."

"Laisses-moi, alors." Siffla Potus.

Le vieux soldat fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, à la minute où il retira son bras, Potus s'effondra sur le sol, Karreleus attrapa le jeune homme. "Par le Tartare …" Ces mots s'arrêtèrent quand il reconnut le cheval familier qui emplit sa vision. Il se redressa comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre, en tentant de redresser Potus avec lui comme il le put.

"M… M… Majesté."

"Karreleus."

La voix profonde et rauque de la Conquérante envahit les sens du vieux soldat, sa colonne vertébrale se figea bien droite, pendant qu'un choc électrique descendit le long de son crâne jusqu'à ses orteils puis remonta jusqu'à son ventre.

Que la Conquérante se souvienne du nom de quelqu'un était de deux choses l'une, soit une bénédiction, soit une malédiction.

Pour sa vie, Karreleus ne put deviner laquelle des deux s'appliquait à lui dans ce cas.

"Je sais que la Conquérante veut que ses hommes se supportent l'un l'autre, mais je crois que c'est allez un peu trop loin, tu ne crois pas ?" Demanda Callisto, en regardant les deux hommes en souriant cruellement.

Par pur réflexe, Karreleus retira son bras comme s'il avait été brûlé, laissant Potus couler ou nager par lui-même.

Le jeune homme tomba encore, mais se reprit avant de toucher le sol. Serrant les dents de douleur, il se redressa lentement et se tint aussi droit qu'il le put, en vérité, ce n'était pas du tout droit.

Callisto fit la moue à cet étalage. "Le pauvre chéri, il souffre! J'ai justement un remède pour ça."

Étirant le bras, la blonde sortit son épée du fourreau et la balança dans un arc mortel qui oscilla directement vers le cou de l'homme.

Potus ferma les yeux et pria les Dieux, espérant que sa mort ne serait pas douloureuse.

Aussi vite qu'un chat, une autre longue lame métallique bloqua l'élan meurtrier de l'épée de Callisto, et repoussa l'arme loin du cou exposé du jeune homme.

"Range ça, Callisto," grogna la Conquérante, sans même regarder sa Seconde.

"Oh ! Xena. Dois-tu toujours garder tout le plaisir pour toi?"

Ignorant la femme, Xena ramena sa propre épée sur Potus, sa lame tranchante découpa aisément et avec hâte le gilet rapiécé, pour exposer l'ennuyeux bandage blanc. Une demi-seconde plus tard, le bandage fut aussi de l'histoire ancienne, laissant à l'air libre les sutures de sa poitrine.

"Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

Potus déglutit. "J'ai… trébuché… Majesté."

"Il ment, Xena ! Laisses-moi le tuer pour toi. S'il te plaît ?"

Le jeune homme retint un hurlement de douleur comme la froide lame de l'épée de la Conquérante se mit à jouer avec les points de sutures de sa blessure.

"Et est-ce que… tu trébuche… souvent ?"

"Non, Majesté," réussit-il à dire entre ses mâchoires serrées.

"Xe-na…" supplia Callisto.

"Tu ne prendrais pas la chance de me mentir, n'est-ce pas ?" Xena augmenta la pression de son épée sur la poitrine du costaud Potus.

"Non, Majesté!" Il ne put réprimer le cri qui sortit, et même si ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il réussit malgré tout à rester sur ses pieds, le visage et la poitrine enduit de sueur.

Souriant légèrement, Xena retira son épée. "Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un homme qui s'en tient à son histoire sous… la menace… adverse. Rapportes-toi au Capitaine de ma Garde Royale. Peut-être pourra-t-il trouver un remède pour te guérir de ton infortuné… maladresse."

Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Potus ne sut jamais quel Dieu lui avait donné la force d'exécuter une révérence, mais après ce jour, il les pria tous avec gratitude pour lui avoir épargné la vie.

Avant que personne ne puisse dire ce qu'ils avaient vu, la main de la Conquérante bougea. Un gémissement résonna et Pentrès se retrouva sur le dos, ses yeux morts, fixant le soleil et la moitié d'un chakram enfoncé dans sa poitrine sans vie.

Le rire enchanté et perçant de Callisto emplit l'air.

"Dis-moi, Karreleus," dit Xena sur le ton de la conversation, "y a-t-il une raison pour que mon décret bannissant l'alcool dans les campements ait été ignoré par les hommes de ton escadron ?"

Ravalant difficilement, Karreleus inclina la tête et fixa ses bottes. "Pas de raisons, Majesté."

Callisto s'avança encore une fois sur sa selle, mettant une main en coupe sur une de ses oreilles. "Peux-tu parler plus fort, vielle chèvre. Je ne pense pas que la Conquérante t'a entendu signé ton propre arrêt de mort. Je sais que moi je n'ai pas entendu."

La tête de Karreleus se releva comme il se remit droit. "J'ai dis, 'Pas de raisons, Majesté.'"

La femme blonde sourit. "C'est ce que j'avais cru entendre mon chou." Se reculant, elle se tourna vers Xena. "Est-ce que je peux au moins tuer celui-ci ?"

Le regard distant revint dans les yeux de la Conquérante, et avec un geste de la main, elle continua sa route le long des troupes.

Derrière elle, Callisto hurla son triomphe.

Gabrielle était agenouillée près du soldat profondément comateux et flattait doucement ces fins cheveux noirs. Prenant sa voix la plus douce, elle lui raconta des histoires sur la Xena qu'elle avait connu, celle qui s'était tourné vers le bien, après l'intervention d'un merveilleux héros.

Elle n'utilisait toutefois pas le nom de son amante. C'était un risque, qu'à ce point, elle n'osait pas prendre.

C'était assurément ses meilleures histoires, remplit d'inspirations et d'exemples, expliquant comment l'amour et le désir d'être bon pouvait vaincre les forces du mal.

L'homme, bien sûr, ne répondait pas, mais le son de sa propre voix, empêchait Gabrielle d'imaginer toutes les horreurs qui la guettaient au dehors de la tente, vu le silence inquiétant qui régnait.

Elle s'arrêta de parler un court instant plus tard, pour rafraîchir sa gorge desséchée avec l'eau d'une gourde. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit le bruit des chevaux qui se rapprochaient et qui s'arrêtèrent directement devant la tente. La gourde lui échappa des mains et elle essuya les gouttes qu'elle avait sur les lèvres, son cœur battait en un curieux mélange d'anticipation et de terreur abjecte.

Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Xena à travers le tissu de la tente. Elle pouvait presque la sentir dans la brise ; cette combinaison d'odeurs de chevaux, de sueur, et de cuirs était si évocatrice pour ses sens. Elle agrippa le lit de fortune où reposait le soldat et ses jointures blanchirent sous la tension.

Le bruit agaçant d'un cheval, le rajustement d'une armure, le bruit mât d'une tente quand on ouvre le rabat, et elle était là, en cuirs et armures, son aura dégageant un magnétisme surréaliste.

La gorge de Gabrielle se dessécha à nouveau quand elle regarda vers le haut et que son regard fut capturé par les yeux bleus clair ; Ceux-là même qu'elle aurait passé une vie entière à contempler, seulement c'était une étrangère qui la regardait. Le rythme de son cœur augmenta et son estomac se noua.

C'était une chose à peine imaginable que de rencontrer cette femme froide, distante, qui éclipsait toute trace de chaleur humaine, d'amabilité, de compassion, tout ce que Gabrielle savait être bien camouflée à l'intérieur d'elle.

C'était une toute autre chose que de se tenir face à face avec toutes ces contradictions personnifiées, voir les différences et les ressemblances, aussi visible que le pinacle du Mont Olympe lui-même, quoique biaisé de façon très fondamentale.

Elle se sentit défaillir, mais se débattit avec la formidable force de sa volonté, acquise avec les années.

En entrant dans la calme pénombre de la tente, le regard de Xena tomba sur une petite femme aux cheveux dorée, accroupit aux côtés d'un lit occupé. De magnifiques yeux jade séduisirent et retinrent les yeux scrutateurs de celle-ci.

Xena prit la femme pour une Amazone dès le premier regard, et avait aisément remarqué, les muscles fluides sous le confinement de ses habits de paysanne. Assez étrangement, par contre, elle ne ressentit pas l'étincelle de colère qui accompagnait habituellement la rencontre avec une Guerrière Amazone.

Au lieu de ça, la Conquérante surprit autre chose dans ce regard franc. La bonté, l'ouverture et la tendresse.

Si son cœur n'avait pas été si victorieusement enterré sous une chaîne de montagne entière de haine noire, elle aurait pu voir ce que c'était vraiment.

De l'amour…

Gabrielle sentit son corps se remettre sur ses pieds par la puissance de la promiscuité provoquée par la présence de Xena. Elle se tint passivement debout devant son amante changée en étrangère, décidé à ne pas se laisser gagner par la peur qui ferait surgir la bête que celle-ci portait en son sein.

Voyant qu'elle devrait être celle qui briserait le silence, la Barde laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage. "Hum…! Hello." Elle s'arrêta un moment, n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont Xena voulait qu'on s'adresse à elle. "Je… suppose que tu te demande qui je suis, et ce que je fais ici."

Le visage de la Conquérante demeura impassible. Si elle avait été offensée par le manque de considération honorifique de la femme, elle ne le montra pas.

Gabrielle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Hé bien… au cas où tu te le demanderais, mon nom est," elle déglutit, "Gabrielle. Je suis une guérisseuse."

Un sourcil s'éleva.

"C'est ce que je suis vraiment," se dépêcha d'expliquer la Barde. "Je me promenais tout près d'ici, lorsqu'un jeune homme s'est blessé dans le camp. J'ai suturé sa plaie et Tao Feng, ton guérisseur en chef, m'a engagé." Finit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Qui disparut aussitôt quand l'épée de la Conquérante se retrouva tout juste sous son menton.

Elle avait une si grande confiance en Xena, qu'elle ne cligna même pas des yeux ; au lieu de ça, ses yeux restèrent fixées sur les yeux bleus rétrécit de son assaillante.

"Cesse de creuser ta tombe encore plus profondément qu'elle ne l'est déjà en me mentant, Amazone. Ta mort rapide pourrait se transformer en une mort très lente.

"Il n'est pas nécessaire de me tuer," répliqua Gabrielle, d'un ton fulminant, malgré la précarité de la situation. "Je n'ai rien fait de mal."

"Tu t'es arrangé pour infiltrer un camp remplit de plusieurs milliers de soldats armés."

Gabrielle rougit légèrement. "Hé bien, si c'est ce que tu pense." Elle s'oublia pendant un moment et sourit malicieusement à la femme qui était, et qui n'était plus sa partenaire. "Que penses-tu de ma technique ? Matériel d'espionnage de première classe ?"

L'épée s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chaire tendre de son cou, elle se rattrapa vite.

"C'était une plaisanterie."

La Conquérante se débrouilla pour masquer son ahurissement le plus complet, pendant qu'elle observait Gabrielle. Cette femme, qui avait en réalité, l'air d'une gamine, se tenait là, la pointe d'une épée appuyée sur la gorge, à sourire et à raconter des plaisanteries, comme si elle avait parlé à une de ses plus chères amies et non à la Conquérante de la Grèce. Xena était extrêmement perplexe. Était-ce une simple d'esprit ou était-elle plus rusée que les renards qui venaient parfois se promener sur ses terres ?

Un seul regard dans les yeux vert étincelant, servit à anéantir assez rapidement la première possibilité. Ils débordaient d'intelligence, de joie, quoiqu'un doux feu y brûlait, cela laissa Xena, une femme habitué à ce que tant d'intelligence soit utilisée comme une arme contre elle, encore plus perplexe.

Ce ne fut pas une réflexion avec laquelle elle se sentit en paix.

Remarquant les subtils mouvements du corps de la Conquérante, Gabrielle comprit qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, elle réagit en vitesse. "C'est plutôt difficile d'infiltrer un campement quand les soldats vous y invite," commença-t-elle. "Et ils m'ont invité. D'une certaine façon."

Les paroles de la Barde firent leurs effets magiques sur Xena, intrigant la plus crainte et la plus dangereuse femme du monde. "Continu."

"Comme je l'ai dit. Je marchais au bout de ton campement, quand j'ai vu un jeune garçon rencontrer sa destinée au mauvais bout de l'épée. C'était un accident, mais quand j'ai vu que les autres soldats restaient plantés là, à le regarder se vider de son sang, hé bien…je n'ai pas pu passer mon chemin."

"Alors tu… l'as aidé."

Gabrielle sourit. "C'est ça ! Bien sûr, Karreleus ne voulait pas me voir là au début. Il croyait que j'étais une cuisinière ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais quand j'ai attrapé du fil et que j'ai commencé à le coudre, je crois que ça l'a convaincu assez rapidement. Il m'a conduit à cette tente, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Tao Feng, et pour le reste tu es au courant."

"Karreleus … Alors, le jeune homme avec, à la poitrine, une blessure suturé… c'était ton œuvre ?"

"Oui."

Après un moment, Xena hocha la tête et abaissa son épée. "Impressionnant."

Les coins des yeux de la Barde se plissèrent pendant que son sourire se diffusait en un réflexe joyeux. "Merci !"

L'épée remonta de nouveau. "Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué, pourquoi une Amazone, avec de si précieux talents a été 'convenablement' trouvé vagabondant si près de mon camp."

Pardonnes-moi, Artémis. "Je ne suis pas une Amazone."

Le coin de sa bouche se retroussa en un sourire, Xena utilisa son arme pour entailler la modeste blouse de paysanne de la Barde, la découpant par le milieu. Puis elle utilisa la pointe de son épée pour faire glisser le matériel endommagé en bas des épaules de Gabrielle. "Ton corps confesse une vérité que ta langue dénie," elle la contempla. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les muscles de l'abdomen et des bras, avant de venir se poser sur la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme, et d'y rester fixé pendant plusieurs battements de cœur.

Gabrielle résista à l'urgence de se recouvrir, et resta planté fièrement devant l'inspection de la Conquérante. "Toutes les femmes robustes dans le monde ne sont pas nécessairement des Amazones," rétorqua-t-elle en regardant catégoriquement Xena.

Les yeux de Xena s'agrandirent une fois de plus. Il y avait plus, dans cette femme qui semblait innocente et pleine de logique qu'il y avait parut au premier abord. Mais combien plus, la Conquérante ne le savait pas, et c'est ce qui rendit la chose un peu plus difficile. "Peut-être," dit-elle, en gardant son épée là où elle était. "Mais plusieurs le sont."

"Je ne suis pas une des leurs."

"Et je suis sensé croire cette histoire en me basant sur quoi ? Ta parole?"

"Ça serait un début, oui."

Xena grogna. "Alors tu me prends pour une idiote."

"Ce n'est pas le cas, Xena. Tu es peut-être bien des choses, mais 'idiote' ne fait pas partit de la liste."

L'épée remonta encore une fois dans le cou de Gabrielle. "Très peu m'ont appelé par mon prénom et ont survécu pour le raconter."

La Barde leva le menton. "Alors je suis heureuse de me compter parmi les favoris."

"Tu présume beaucoup trop, Amazone," grogna la Conquérante.

La Barde soupira. "Est-ce qu'on y revient encore ? Je te l'ai dit, Je ne suis pas une Amazone. Je suis juste une femme qui s'est trouvé, au bon endroit, au bon moment, et j'ai pu aider quelqu'un qui avait besoin des habiletés que j'ai. Il n'y a aucune sinistre motivation là dedans. Je ne suis pas une espionne et je ne suis pas une tueuse. En fait," ses yeux brillèrent de fierté, "Je n'ai jamais prit une vie. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant."

De sa position dominante, Xena regarda la jeune femme, profondément dans les yeux, cherchant à deviner ses pensées, ses motivations. Elle était comme un manuscrit ouvert, comme un fruit mûr prêt à être cueillit. Mais elle ne put rien trouver entre les lignes de son histoire de plus que ce qu'elle y avait trouvé depuis le tout premier regard ?

Le regard de la Barde était candide, et cela rendit Xena, une femme qui avait passé presque la moitié de sa vie à flairer les mensonges pour lui éviter qu'ils ne lui coûtent la vie, encore plus prudente.

Mais en même temps, sous toutes réserves, elle se prit à croire la femme. Sur rien d'autre, sinon que sur l'étrange déclaration qu'elle n'avait jamais prit une vie.

Rabaissant son épée et la transférant dans sa main gauche, la Conquérante s'avança d'un pas, diminuant ainsi, encore plus, l'espace qui les séparait, et de sa main droite elle prit le menton de Gabrielle. Avec son pouce calleux, elle se mit à jouer avec la peau satinée des lèvres de l'autre femme. "Qui es-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle, doucement, prête à se perdre dans la chaleur et la douceur du visage qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Les gestes de Xena n'étaient pas cruelles ; ni amoureux. Mais Gabrielle ne put empêcher son corps de répondre à cette caresse, c'était quelque chose que, sa Xena, avait si souvent fait dans des occasions beaucoup trop nombreuses pour être comptées. Elle déglutit pour prévenir sa réaction naturelle de succomber aux caresses qui lui étaient faites. "Je… veux être une amie," murmura-t-elle finalement sous la pression des doigts de Xena.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'amies," répliqua la Conquérante, tout en continuant de caresser les lèvres de la femme avec son pouce.

"Peut-être pas, mais j'aimerais tout de même en être une."

Gabrielle se raidit quand un son de bottes heurtant le sol se fit entendre et que le tissu de la tente bougea. La voix chantante de Callisto s'insinua derrière. "Xena, chérie, dissimules-tu des cadavres là dedans ? Nous avons une inspection à terminer, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié."

Xena continua de regarder dans les yeux de Gabrielle, son pouce jouant toujours distraitement sur les lèvres de celle-ci. "Prends Marcus et ses hommes et retourne au palais. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas dans un moment."

La Barde se raidit encore plus comme une main entrouvrit un des pans de la tente. "Oh ! Bon ! Maintenant je sais que tu es en train de faire quelque chose d'amusant," dit Callisto.

"Retournes au palais, Callisto… c'est un ordre."

La main resta encore un moment où elle se trouvait déjà depuis un bon moment avant qu'elle ne soit finalement enlevée. Un profond soupir suivit. "Bien. Comme tu veux ! Je suppose que je devrais me trouver mes propres cadavres pour m'amuser avec eux."

Puis elle partit, laissant Gabrielle respirer plus ou moins librement. Elle leva les yeux, mais la froideur distante était revenue dans les yeux de Xena, la changeant, encore une fois, en ce qu'elle était, la Conquérante.

Laissant retomber sa main du visage de la Barde, Xena se retourna pour regarder le soldat qui reposait toujours aussi inconscient sur le lit. Elle remarqua la pâleur de son visage et la sueur qui dégoulinait librement sur le corps à moitié vêtu. Avec la pointe de son épée, elle releva la lourde couverture de fourrure qui le recouvrait, ne jetant à peine qu'un coup d'œil à la jambe grossièrement infectée, avant de la laisser retomber.

"Tao Feng pense que sa jambe peut être sauvée," essaya de dire Gabrielle.

"Tao Feng ne trompe que lui-même."

"Et comment le sais-tu ?"

Xena la regarda brièvement. "Parce que je le sais." Se retournant, la Conquérante leva son épée, et se prépara à l'enfoncer dans le cœur de l'homme.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait ni la rapidité ni la force d'arrêter cet élan, Gabrielle fit la seule chose qu'elle put faire. Elle recouvrit de son corps celui du soldat et cria.

Miraculeusement, Xena fut capable de stopper son mouvement à un cheveu près d'embrocher deux corps, quand juste un seul s'y était trouvé un instant auparavant. Ses yeux en état de choc, s'agrandirent de colère. Elle attrapa le dos de la blouse de Gabrielle et tira la petite femme vers l'arrière, la secouant comme une poupée de chiffon. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais !"

"Tu ne peux pas tuer cet homme."

La Conquérante relâcha sa prise, la lançant au centre de la tente. "Regardes-moi."

"Non !"

Abaissant une fois de plus son épée, Xena tourna le dos à la jeune femme qui sauta sur ses pieds. "Non ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter d'être exécuté ?"

"Il ne m'est plus utile."

"Parce qu'il ne peut pas se battre ?" Demanda Gabrielle incrédule, sur un ton coloré.

"Exactement."

La Barde s'approcha le plus près possible de la Conquérante. "Xena, c'est un homme, pas une épée brisée."

"C'est un Guerrier qui n'est plus en état de se battre. Pour moi c'est un poids mort."

Les yeux de Gabrielle s'emplirent de rage et de tristesse. "Et sa famille ? Est-il 'un poids mort' pour elle aussi ?"

Xena n'hésita pas. "Oui."

"Je ne te crois pas."

"Je n'ai pas demandé que tu me crois. Et encore moins ta permission." La Conquérante repoussa Gabrielle au loin, par contre cette fois, elle le fit plus doucement. Puis elle éleva son épée, empoigna le pommeau de ses deux mains, et la plongea d'un mouvement incisif, transperçant le cœur du soldat ce qui le tua instantanément.

"Par les Dieux," étouffa Gabrielle avec répulsion, en dessous de toute compréhension de l'acte dont elle venait d'être témoin.

Après avoir essuyé le sang sur la lame de son épée, Xena fouilla sous les couvertures de fourrure et extirpa de dessous le matelas, la bourse du soldat. Se retournant, elle tendit la bourse lourdement emplit de dinars, "Trouves un coursier, et assures-toi que ceci sera remit à sa famille. Dit leurs qu'il est mort avec honneur. Puis assures-toi qu'il recevra un enterrement décent."

Gabrielle regarda la bourse, puis son regard noyé par les larmes remonta vers les yeux sans émotions de la Conquérante. "N'as-tu même jamais, su son nom ?"

Plus tard, la Barde jura avoir vu pendant un court instant, la tristesse envahir les yeux bleus métalliques de Xena, mais aussi vite que le souffle éteint la flamme d'une chandelle, cette lueur avait disparu. "Son nom était Samos. C'était un de mes meilleurs cavaliers."

Et sans un autre mot, la Conquérante tourna les talons et disparut, laissant une Gabrielle au cœur brisée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La brise plus fraîche maintenant, avec la venue du soir, entrait par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle d'étude de la Conquérante, lui soulevant les cheveux et les laissant retomber paresseusement dans son dos. Les parchemins qu'elle tenait devant elle, bruissaient légèrement et elle les reposa, d'un mouvement agacé, et elle loucha comme la lumière des torches envoyèrent danser quelques mots dans l'ombre. Son corps frissonna lentement, et un courant d'air se propagea également sur le corps de certains de ses Gardes Royales, et bien entendu, sur Callisto, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser le fer avec Xena que ce soit dans cette réalité ou dans une autre.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, un messager avait amené les parchemins qui contenaient le résumé des espions qu'elle avait posté à Rome et dans les provinces avoisinantes. Ses yeux avaient brièvement parcouru les textes, et n'avait rien trouvé d'inespéré dans les missives.

César était sur le point de devenir Empereur, mais une rumeur de révolution courait apparemment sur toutes les lèvres des citoyens romains. Les Sénateurs devenaient agités et certains appuyaient même cette révolution. C'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'oreille.

Un sourire sombre prit naissance sur ses lèvres comme elle lut que César avait envoyé Brutus et plusieurs légions sur la mer en direction de la Gaule pour y éteindre une rébellion. Brutus était, sans aucuns doutes, le meilleur général de César. L'armée de son ennemi ne s'en trouvait que plus faible sans lui à sa tête. Pourquoi César avait choisi de l'envoyer si loin pendant que la Grèce était près de cogner à sa porte ? C'était un casse-tête qui l'occuperait, pendant plusieurs jours.

"Bâtard vaniteux," murmura-t-elle, en prenant le parchemin suivant sur la pile.

"De qui parlons-nous cette fois ?" Demanda Callisto de la place qu'elle occupait près de la fenêtre, en replaçant un des coussins et en s'enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour du doigt. "Non, non … laisses-moi deviner." Grogna-t-elle lourdement, elle s'assit plus droite. "Il est environ de cette taille, a un style de coiffure atroce, et adore mettre la Princesse Guerrière que tu es sur une croix."

La Conquérante lança un bref regard à Callisto avant de retourner son attention sur le parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire.

Callisto renversa la tête en arrière et rit. "Oh Xena, Xena. Il n'y en a que pour César, n'est-ce pas ? César ceci, César cela. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je jurerais que tu as encore le béguin pour lui."

Toutes réponses que Xena était sur le point de formulées furent stoppées par un son inhabituel venant de la brise fraîche du soir. Relevant la tête, elle attendit en état d'alerte.

Le son se répéta. Et encore, et encore augmentant en intensité.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Callisto, habitué à cette expression.

La Conquérante se leva lentement, puis traversa la pièce pour aller regarder dehors par la fenêtre. Tout semblait normal, mais ses instincts transmettaient une alarme que son corps ne pouvait pas ignorer

"Des problèmes," murmura-t-elle, en se retournant et traversant la pièce jusqu'à la grande porte qui scellait celle-ci.

Callisto sauta en bas du divan, se frappant dans les mains. "Chic !"

Attrapant la poignée, Xena ouvrit la porte brusquement, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction d'un de ses gardes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler, un tintamarre retentit dans le corridor laissant apparaître un jeune homme hors d'haleine qui courut jusqu'à elle. Presque en s'effondrant à ses pieds, exténué, il réussit à dire "Problème !" En essayant de s'incliner devant la conquérante et il faillit une fois de plus tomber sur le plancher.

"C'est évident, petit vers de terre insignifiant," gronda Callisto, en empoignant le coursier par le devant de son uniforme et en le soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques pouces de son visage. "Quel genre de problèmes ?"

Le coursier prit quelques inspirations difficiles, ses poumons semblaient vouloir exploser d'avoir eut tant d'efforts à faire.

Callisto le secoua sauvagement. "Parles, ingrat, où je vais nourrir Cerbère le chien des enfers avec ton petit corps."

"P…P… Persiens !"

Xena se retourna promptement, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. "Ou ? ""

"Dans le… camp ! Ils… Ils ont pris plusieurs… bateaux Égyptiens… en mer ! Ils sont entrés… dans le port !"

"Et le commandant du port les a laissé entrer ?" L'homme allait mourir, vraiment lentement, et de sa propre main, se jura-t-elle.

"Non ! Oui ! Majesté ! Ils étaient… dé… déguisés comme des Égyptiens ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir !"

"Laisses-le, Callisto."

Roulant ses yeux, la Guerrière blonde laissa tomber le soldat haletant, puis secoua la main qui l'avait tenu, d'un air dégoûté.

La Conquérante regarda le coursier par terre, ses yeux étaient devenus argentés et brûlaient d'excitation. "Où sont ces Persiens maintenant ? Exactement."

Le jeune homme retrouva finalement son souffle. "Ils sont encore dans le camp des Égyptiens, Majesté. La petite armée de Chine est venue leur prêter main forte, et Dagnine a dit de vous dire qu'il avait envoyé deux escadrons là bas. Il restera derrière avec le plus gros des forces au cas où une autre attaque se produirait ailleurs dans le camp.

"Il a vraiment dit ça ?" Remarqua Callisto, hochant la tête d'un air amusé. "Tu dois te tromper. Cet idiot incompétent ne pourrait même pas trouver son chemin vers un cabinet et ça même s'il avait une carte sous les yeux."

Se penchant, Xena redressa le coursier et le remit sur ses pieds. "Retournes là-bas, et dis à Dagnine de rester sur ses gardes. Sous aucunes circonstances, il ne doit envoyer d'autres troupes, à moins que je ne lui en donne directement l'ordre. Tu as compris ?"

"Oui, Majesté."

"Bien. Va maintenant."

La Conquérante reposa le coursier par terre, et se retourna une fois de plus vers le portier. "Réveilles Marcus et dit lui de préparer ses troupes. Nous avons des Persiens qui ont besoin d'une leçon."

Le caquètement enchanté de Callisto résonna dans le palais.

Que les Persiens soient des combattants féroces ne faisait aucun doute ! En fait, la Conquérante avait déjà pensé à forger une alliance avec eux, ne serait ce que pour cette qualité qui les démarquaient.

Mais à la fin, elle rejeta sagement cette facétie. Cette chose qui faisait d'eux des combattants féroces, les rendaient aussi, indigne de confiance à l'extrême. Forger une alliance, peu importe ce qu'ils auraient pu rapporter militairement parlant, serait revenu à leurs donner le couteau qu'ils lui auraient si gentiment planté dans le dos.

Et ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait envie de voir se produire.

Les cris et les hurlements des hommes qui se faisaient massacrer, étaient porté par la brise jusqu'à ses oreilles, même parmi les bruits tonitruants des chevaux paniqués qui couraient. Elle sentit un sombre désir grandir dans son cœur, puis se répandre dans son corps en entier, infusant ses muscles et ses membres d'un pouvoir mystérieux.

Elle sourit férocement, ne se sentant vraiment vivante que sur un champ de bataille, l'odeur du sang et de la mort la fit frissonner de plaisir encore plus que les lèvres d'une amante n'auraient pu le faire.

Son épée sortit de son fourreau et siffla de façon sibilante. Elle embrocha sa première victime avant que la sombre Conquérante ne se rende compte qu'elle l'avait fait.

Son cri de guerre résonna au-dessus de la furieuse bataille, provoquant peur et frayeur parmi les hommes. Elle se laissa doucement couler dans les eaux de la fureur, la Régente des Nations, et la Persécutrice de la Mort, tout ça, emballé dans une terrible draperie de beauté et de force surnaturelle.

Les hommes s'affaissèrent devant son impétuosité, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cadavres, là où s'était tenu debout des hommes quelques instants auparavant. Comme des soldats de bois qu'un enfant aurait brisé sans peine.

Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le conflit, épargnant ceux qui avaient encore ses faveurs, et changeant le cours de la bataille, pour faire tourner celle-ci à son avantage.

La Conquérante regarda par terre après avoir fait trépasser deux soldats qui se trouvaient dans les parages, et vit la jeune guérisseuse blonde qui combattait à sa manière, assommant des hommes deux fois sa grandeur, l'un après l'autre, avec de furieux coups de bâton d'Amazone. La bataille qui faisait rage se déroulait, et Xena était captivé par la fluidité des muscles de la petite femme, par la grâce de ses mouvements qui faisait ressembler la bataille qu'elle menait à une danse primitive. "Que fais-tu là ?" S'entendit-elle crier par-dessus le tumulte.

Gabrielle regarda vers l'apparition sanglante juchée sur un destrier, puis cligna des yeux. La Conquérante froide qu'était devenu sa Xena lui sauta aux yeux. Plus de Guerrière passionnée qui combattait pour le bien. Son cœur lui fit mal, au fait de se sentir à la fois si proche et si loin de cette femme qui la regardait, une épée ensanglantée à la main. "Et que crois-tu que je fasse ici ? Je suis en train de me battre!" Grogna-t-elle en mettant un homme à ses genoux, puis en lui assenant un dernier coup de bâton ce qui l'étendit raide sur le sol.

"Je croyais que tu avais dis que tu ne tuais pas."

"Je ne tue pas !"

Et à ces mots elle vit des signes de vie dans les corps qui se trouvaient aux pieds de la Barde. Xena continua à la regarder, impressionné malgré elle.

Après avoir assommé un autre opposant, Gabrielle regarda de nouveau vers Xena, ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés à la vue d'un lancier Persien qui se dirigeait, en galopant à tombeau ouvert droit sur la Conquérante de la Grèce. "Xena ! Derrière toi !"

Sans même lâcher des yeux la jeune femme, Xena étira son bras par derrière et saisit la lance à quelques pouces de son dos. Avec un mouvement du poignet, elle tira dessus et son attaquant fut projeté en bas de sa monture, puis elle le transperça avec la grande lance. "Merci," répliqua-t-elle avec un léger signe de tête.

Gabrielle sourit légèrement, essayant de ne pas regarder l'homme qui avait la poitrine transpercée par la lance, mais heureuse d'avoir été, une fois de plus, au bon endroit au bon moment. "Bienvenue."

Tout ce qui aurait pu avoir été dit fut interrompu par des acclamations qui montèrent au-dessus du camp, signalant que la bataille était terminée.

Callisto et deux autres soldats grecs amenèrent un homme gigantesque jusqu'à la Conquérante. Souriant malicieusement, la Guerrière blonde envoya un coup de pied derrière les jambes de l'homme qui tomba à genoux sur le sol ensanglanté. "Inclines-toi devant la Conquérante, porc pathétique," gronda-t-elle, donnant un autre coup de pied sur la tête de l'homme pour que celle-ci rencontre le sol. Ses bras étaient attachés solidement derrière son dos, et Xena pouvait facilement voir les muscles de ceux-ci se tendre dans un effort pour rompre ses liens.

Avec un signe de tête de la Conquérante, un des soldats tira la tête de l'homme et le remit sur ses genoux. Son visage était barbouillé de boue.

Xena plaça la pointe de son épée sur la gorge du Persien, et sourit légèrement. "Menais-tu ses hommes ?" Demanda-t-elle dans son propre langage.

Instinctivement la réponse de l'homme fut de redoubler ses efforts dans le but de s'enfuir, ses dents se serrèrent férocement.

Callisto lui envoya un autre coup de pied, qui l'envoya embrasser le sol une fois de plus. Son corps tomba comme un poisson mort et son visage rencontra la boue pour la seconde fois.

Un autre signe de Xena, et le Persien fut tiré par en arrière une fois encore.

"Menais-tu ces hommes ?"

L'épée se pressa de nouveau sur la gorge de l'homme. Un petit cri fut perçu et une traînée de sang descendit le long de son cou.

Depuis sa position quelque part un peu plus loin de l'action, Gabrielle était immergée dans son propre dilemme, seulement dans son cas, c'était un dilemme intérieur. Une partie d'elle voulait empêcher ce qui était sur le point de se dérouler devant ses yeux, la mort lente, douloureuse et inutile d'un homme. Mais une autre partie d'elle argumentait, lui semant de partir de là au plus vite. Comment était-ce possible que la blonde psychopathe ne l'ait pas encore découverte, c'était une question que Gabrielle n'osait même pas se poser.

Quand le soldat Persien fut projeté une fois de plus dans la boue et que le son de doigts brisés résonna sous le poids de la botte de Callisto jusqu'à ses oreilles. Gabrielle prit sa décision.

Prenant son bâton fermement dans ses mains, elle fit un pas dans la direction du groupe, son visage affichait une ferme détermination.

Elle fut stoppée net par quelque chose qui lui empoigna fermement l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir le visage sombre de Tao Feng qui la maintenait.

"Il y beaucoup de gens qui ont besoin de ton aide ici," dit-il doucement.

Gabrielle tourna la tête pour voir le soldat être soulevé une fois de plus, les tendons de son cou étaient gonflés par la terreur et la peur. "Oui je sais, mais…"

"Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, Gabrielle. Il est le général de l'autre armée. Sa vie est perdue." Il baissa la tête légèrement. "Sûrement que tu réalise cela?"

Gabrielle se retourna vers le guérisseur, d'un air maussade. "Bien sûr que je le réalise. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord. Ni que je doive rester là comme si de rien n'était." Ses mâchoires se serrèrent avec détermination. "J'ai déjà pu empêcher une chose pareil par le passé." Se souvenant, de la bataille au fort d'Athènes.

"Tu ne pourras rien arrêter cette fois." Tao Feng regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la petite femme.

Le doux son d'une épée qui fend l'air se fit entendre. Puis se fut le silence total.

Gabrielle soupira, et ne se retourna pas. "Il vient de se produire ce que je croyais qui allait ce produire, n'est-ce pas?"

Le guérisseur acquiesça pendant que la foule applaudissait, au moment même ou la triomphante Callisto, levait la tête du général Perse bien haut dans les airs.

"Par les Dieux," soupira Gabrielle, malade de dégoût

Tao Feng la regarda, ses yeux noirs en amande affichaient la tristesse. "Viens. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes dont la vie n'est pas encore perdue. Peut-être tes talents pourront-ils les sauver de la lame de la Conquérante."

Gabrielle voulait se retourner ; pour imprimer dans sa mémoire cette vision de mort qu'elle n'avait pu prévenir.

Au lieu de ça, elle refoula ce sentiment indulgent au tréfonds d'elle-même, et se contenta de suivre Tao Feng qui se frayait un chemin au travers des cadavres vers la tente des soins au centre du camp Égyptiens.

L'odeur de la douleur, de la peur, et de la mort assaillit les sinus de Gabrielle quand elle ouvrit les pans de la tente des guérisseurs. Des soldats blessés emplissaient chaque recoin disponible, sur les lits, sur les tables, sur le sol, il y en avait partout. Plusieurs criaient et agonisaient. D'autres pleuraient piteusement demandant de l'eau. Et d'autres semblaient mort.

Tao Feng courut vers un homme blessé, pour le réconforter pendant que deux autres guérisseurs faisaient de leur mieux pour soigner ses blessures. Droit devant elle, Gabrielle vit un homme crier et tenter de retirer une lance qui lui avait transpercé la jambe. Son visage était livide et il souffrait mille morts, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent dans sa tête.

Prenant une grande respiration, Gabrielle commença à esquisser un sourire lumineux et calme sur son visage, elle toucha l'homme gentiment. "Je suis ici pour aider," dit-elle d'un ton serein. "Quel est ton nom ?"

"Z… Zargos," dit-il, en sifflant de douleur. "Est-ce… Est-ce que je vais la perdre ?"

La Barde regarda la blessure, elle était profonde, mais en y regardant mieux, elle semblait moins grave qu'au premier regard. La lance avait transpercé la partie tendre de la cuisse du soldat, cela lui donnait un avantage, par contre elle ne pouvait pas dire si la lance compressait une artère, ce qui faisait que le sang ne coulait que très peu pour le moment. Elle regarda de nouveau les yeux du soldat. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu ne la perdes pas."

Après un long moment, l'homme fit un signe de tête et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le grabat, ses mâchoires se contractèrent pour retenir un cri de douleur.

Gabrielle se tourna et attrapa le premier soldat encore potable qu'elle put trouver. "Vas me chercher autant d'eau que tu peux, ainsi que des bandages propres, et aussi des sangles."

Le soldat la regarda comme si elle avait deux têtes.

"Tout de suite !" Grogna-t-elle, lui donnant une poussé sur la poitrine pour le faire bouger.

La poussée envoya l'homme hors de la tente, il secoua la tête et se demanda comment une femme qui faisait la moitié de sa taille avait fait pour lui donner une si forte poussée. Peu importe, il lui obéit comme si l'ordre était venu de la Conquérante en personne.

Après tout, ce n'était pas bon de se mettre un guérisseur à dos. Peut-être en aurait-il besoin un jour.

Se retournant vers un autre soldat blessé, elle attrapa la gourde de ses mains juste comme il était sur le point de boire, et nettoya ses mains ensanglantées avec cette eau, en les frottant du mieux qu'elle le put. Puis elle arrosa la blessure avec le restant, enlevant les saletés et le sang coagulé autour de la plaie, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire vu les circonstances.

Elle attrapa plusieurs bandages au moment ou un guérisseur passait devant elle, épongea l'excès d'eau et de sang, et regarda de plus près la blessure, sous une lumière inadéquate.

"Toi, là-bas," cria-t-elle à un autre soldat qui venait tout juste de déposer son camarade blessé, "apporte cette torche et tiens la, au-dessus de moi. J'ai besoin de lumière."

Le soldat fit ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné, arriva torche à la main, et regarda les beaux yeux verts de la femme à qui il avait obéis sans discuter.

Avec un meilleur éclairage, elle put enfin voir la gravité de la blessure. De par la position de la lance, il semblait que ses pires craintes se confirmaient, l'arme compressait effectivement l'artère de l'homme, ce qui provoquerait une hémorragie massive si elle n'était pas assez rapide pour appliquer une pression efficace sur la plaie béante.

Elle examina le dessous de la jambe du soldat. La pointe de l'arme sortait de la chaire d'environ quatre pouces. Environ un pied de l'arme trônait au-dessus de celle-ci. D'un côté comme de l'autre, la lance était couverte de saleté et de sang, donc peu importe ce qu'elle déciderait de faire, la tirer où la pousser, cela contaminerait la plaie à coup sûr.

Elle soupira, et essuya la sueur qui lui trempait le front avec le dos de son poignet, y laissant une trace noirâtre de sang et de terre. "D'accord, alors. Tirer semble être la meilleure alternative." Elle se leva, et attrapa la torche des mains du robuste soldat. "J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Quand je lèverai sa jambe tu devras briser la pointe de la lance, ensuite, enlèves le haut très lentement."

Le soldat la regarda avec dédain. "Tu es folle, femme ?"

"Pas la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, non. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou pas ?"

Après avoir vu l'absolu et extrême détermination irradier autour de la femme tel une aura, le soldat ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer, en combattant la nausée qui lui remontait dans la gorge. "D'accord," croassa-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Tu n'as qu'a casser la hampe, aussi près de la jambe que possible." Elle se retourna vers l'homme blessé. "Prends de profondes inspirations, Zargos. Ça sera finit avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives."

"C'est… c'est ce qu'i… qu'ils disent tous. J'ai déjà vu ça."

Souriant. Gabrielle lui tapota l'épaule de sa main libre, puis passa celle-ci sous la jambe et la souleva aussi haut qu'elle le put. Elle fit signe au soldat, qui agrippa la lance ensanglantée dans ses mains et, avec force, il cassa la pointe, son compagnon blessé hurla.

"Ça va. Ça va, Zargos," dit Gabrielle d'un ton apaisant, elle donna la torche à un autre homme et attrapa d'autres bandages dans un panier qui était miraculeusement apparut à ses côtés. "Il va maintenant tirer sur la lance pour la retirer, puis après, je vais te coudre, et tu seras comme un neuf, d'accord ?"

"Fini… Finissez-en vite, o..ok ?"

"Ok." Elle fit un autre signe, et attendit que le soldat empoigne la lance et commence à tirer doucement pour la retirer de la jambe de Zargos.

Le blessé perdit connaissance avant qu'elle ne soit complètement retirée, ce qui soulagea Gabrielle, le soldat, et l'homme qui maintenait la torche.

Au moment ou l'arme fut libérée, Gabrielle saisit les deux côtés de la plaie et appliqua une pression avec les bandages sur la jambe, elle y mit toute la force dont elle était capable. Les linges blancs devinrent rouge en quelques secondes et le sang s'insinua entre ses doigts. "Plus de linge," ordonna-t-elle, soulagé de voir que sa requête était exécutée sans discussion.

Avec un curieux fourmillement dans le bas ventre, elle réalisa qu'elle venait de reconnaître les mains qui avaient remplacé les siennes sur la jambe de Zargos, pour y maintenir la pression.

Alors, le calme absolu qui régnait dans la tente se manifesta à ses oreilles, elle tourna lentement la tête, pour être accueillit par des yeux bleu perçant, extrêmement près d'elle. "Xena," dit-elle, une sorte de soulagement heureux passa au travers de son corps. L'odeur de son amoureuse, la même odeur, même dans cet univers pourrit, même avec la tension intense qui suit une bataille, vint la submerger, et elle permit à cette odeur de l'apaiser comme rien d'autre au monde n'aurait su le faire.

Elle regarda un peu plus loin, ses deux aides qui étaient sur le point de s'évanouir, leur posture était si rigide.

La Conquérante, ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, ses yeux perspicaces étaient maintenant occupés à examiner le soldat qui s'était retrouvé soudainement sous ses bons soins. "Vas chercher du fil pour le coudre. Je maintiendrais la pression."

Hochant la tête, Gabrielle se leva en s'étirant pour chasser les crampes musculaires de ses bras et de son dos. Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui tenait la torche, il était planté là comme une statue de sel, la torche comme gelée, bien haut, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, en s'assurant que Xena l'entende. "Évanouis-toi, et tu lui serviras de petit déjeuner."

Le soldat figer cligna des yeux, puis se relaxa juste un peu, la couleur revint sur son visage.

"Bon garçon," grogna Gabrielle, en lui tapotant l'épaule, puis elle s'éloigna pour trouver du fil.

L'aube se leva amenant avec elle un nouveau jour. Dans la tente des guérisseurs, Gabrielle termina de nouer un bandage sur le dernier blessé. Elle adressa à l'homme un de ses radieux sourires et lui donna une petite tape sur son bras blessé. "Essais de ne pas trop l'utiliser pour les prochains jours, et n'enlève pas ces points de sutures, d'accord?"

Le soldat, un vieux bonhomme aux cheveux gris, avec plus de cicatrices sur son corps que de lignes sur une carte, répondit à son sourire avec un des siens. "Merci. C'est la plus bel ouvrage de suture que je n'ai jamais eus."

Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Bien sûr, et dis le à tes amis. C'est bon pour les affaires."

"Pas pour nos affaires," répliqua-t-il en bougeant ses yeux vers l'arrière, où Xena était assise occupé à terminer son travail.

La Barde acquiesça. "C'est trop vrai."

Après un moment, le soldat hocha la tête une fois de plus pour la remercier et prit congé de la soigneuse.

Gabrielle bailla et s'étira de bon cœur, cela avait été une longue journée et une longue nuit. Alors elle se retourna, ses yeux se posèrent sur la chevelure couleur corbeau de la Conquérante, qui finissait justement de coudre la jambe d'un jeune archer.

Au plus grand étonnement de la Barde, Xena était resté dans la tente toute la nuit, prêtant ses propres talents aux autres guérisseurs, dévoilant ainsi à ses hommes, un autre côté de la femme complexe qu'elle était.

Et, en travaillant aussi près d'elle, Gabrielle put presque… presque, oublier que ce n'était pas sa Xena, mais une personne différente qui prêtait son aide, pour de vagues raisons.

La Xena de Gabrielle était une femme qui soignait parce que c'était bien de le faire. Cette Xena utilisait ses talents comme elle affûtait la lame de ses armes. Parce que pour elle, pensa Gabrielle, c'est ce que ces hommes étaient. Des armes à réparer, et non des hommes qui avaient besoin d'être sauvés.

Heureusement pour la Barde, elle fut épargnée de revivre la mort de Samos. Si un de ses hommes avait été trop atteint pour qu'il ne lui soit plus d'aucune utilité, la Conquérante s'en serait débarrassée. Elle avait traité tout un chacun avec la même expression clinique et froide qui était sienne jour après jour, en tant que Régente de la Grèce.

Gabrielle nota sans difficultés que cette Xena était la concentration personnifiée. Sa Xena utilisait cette faculté pour les protéger, tandis que cette Xena l'utilisait comme une raison d'être. Et peu importe ce qui perturberait cette concentration, que ce soit une amie ou une amoureuse - et Gabrielle ne désirait pas y penser en ce moment. La pensée de Xena avec d'autres amantes au lit, était une pensée qu'elle réfrénait dans son esprit-, ou toutes autres personnes souffriraient des conséquences de cet affront, de ses propres mains.

Toutefois, il y eut des moments tout au long de la nuit, ainsi qu'aux petites heures du matin, où elles avaient été réunies côte à côte, têtes penchées, cheveux entremêlés et corps se frôlant fortuitement, pendant qu'elles examinaient avec attention des blessures ou autre chose, où la Barde oublia juste pendant un moment que ce n'était pas un travail mais un devoir, et que lorsque la nécessité de soigné serait passé et qu'elles auraient accompli leur tâche, elles se retireraient au lit ensemble, avec la satisfaction du devoir accomplit, et reconnaissantes pour l'amour et le soutient qui scellaient le lien qu'elles partageaient entre elles.

La Conquérante leva les yeux de sa tâche, bien consciente du regard de jade qui pesait sur elle, et fit un signe de la tête aux deux soldats crispés. Ils vinrent rapidement et relevèrent leur camarade en l'appuyant sur sa bonne jambe. Le trio s'inclina pour lui faire hommage, et se retournèrent pour sortir de la tente.

Xena se leva à sa pleine hauteur, et s'étira pour chasser les crampes de ses muscles, qui souffraient d'avoir été contraint à travailler à une minutieuse tâche. Elle scruta la tente en examinant les blessés alités, puis fit un signe de tête à Tao Feng et ses assistants, qui s'inclinèrent de façon formelle.

Finalement, ses yeux vinrent se poser sur une Gabrielle échevelée. "Tu m'as prouvé ta valeur aujourd'hui, guérisseuse. Je te permets de vivre, et de me servir. Pour le moment, du moins."

Avant que Gabrielle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Xena prit avec désinvolture le bâton de la Barde qui se trouvait dans un des coins de la tente. "Un jour, cependant, tu devras m'expliquer, ce que tu fais, une femme qui nie être une Amazone, avec un bâton de guerre Amazone." Elle fit tourner le bâton entre ses mains, et planta un regard argenté sur sa nouvelle guérisseuse. "Avec, de plus, la marque de leur Reine au bout de celui-ci."

Gabrielle rougit, en louangeant la faible lueur des torches, et ne put qu'attraper le bâton qui lui fut lancé.

"Nous verrons cela plus tard." Le regard perçant de la Conquérante la transperça une fois de plus, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et ne quitte la tente.

L'entourage en entier se décrispa en émettant des soupirs de soulagement, ni plus, ni moins fort que Gabrielle elle-même.

Xena sortit de la tente, respira à fond l'air frais du matin, et perçut dans la brise, l'odeur encore persistante de la bataille. Un coursier lui amena son cheval, elle l'enfourcha en silence en se recalant sur sa selle, et regarda la tente pendant un moment, avant de faire virer son étalon pour prendre le chemin qui la mènerait au campement grec.

Cela faisait bon nombre d'années qu'elle n'avait pas dépensé ses heures post-bataille dans un hospice, à s'occuper de ses hommes. Tout aussi longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas eut la témérité d'envahir ses terres. Dans un sens, c'était justifié qu'elle prenne un peu de temps pour inspecter ses hommes et tout le reste pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient efficients et prêts pour une autre confrontation. Elle conclut donc, que son temps avait été bien investi, et cela la rendit heureuse.

Elle était bien satisfaite, quoiqu'elle n'en parlerait jamais, de la nouvelle guérisseuse aux beaux yeux verts qu'elle venait de s'acquérir si fortuitement. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait que la femme cachait un très grand secret, la Conquérante était, pour le moment, contente de la tournure des événements. Des yeux affûtés, et des langues déliées suivraient chaque mouvement de la blonde, et ça, aussi longtemps que Xena le jugerait nécessaire.

Il y avait aussi cette électricité entre elles, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Cette même flamme qui la transcendait pendant les batailles, et qui la pressait d'agir à la première opportunité.

Alors, pourquoi galopait-elle à vive allure vers le campement de ses hommes, plutôt que de retourner vers son palais, pour se prélasser somptueusement dans les bras de sa nouvelle guérisseuse ?

En effet, pensa-t-elle, en stoppant son cheval soudainement à mi-chemin du campement. Elle était la Conquérante de la Grèce. Une femme qui n'hésitait pas à prendre quiconque dans son lit, consentant ou non, pour satisfaire ses besoins charnels. Toute personne qui se trouvait dans les limites presque illimitées de son royaume, du rang le plus élevé de ses ambassadeurs au plus modeste des mendiants de la rue, ne vivaient que pour assouvir ses caprices, quoiqu'ils puissent êtres. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle le prenait, que les Dieux soient damnés, si c'était une terre, de l'argent ou bien une amante.

Et elle voulait définitivement la femme qui se prénommait Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle," murmura-t-elle au soleil levant, savourant chaque syllabe qui s'échappait de sa bouche. "Gabrielle", prononça-t-elle de nouveau pour prendre bonne mesure de ce mot, en l'imprégnant d'une essence passionnée, pendant qu'elle imaginait comment cela sonnerait quand elle couvrirait de son corps nu, les charmes, plus que suffisant, de la belle jeune femme.

Le bruit des sabots d'un cheval battant contre la terre interrompit sa rêverie et elle tourna la tête en plantant ses yeux étincelants sur le cavalier qui approchait.

Un membre de sa Garde Royale arrêta son cheval à ses côtés, et fit une légère révérence à partir de sa selle. "Majesté, Marcus requiert votre présence au palais. Deux espions ont été découverts en train de fuir à bord d'un bateau en partance." Il prit une longue inspiration. "Marcus croit que ce sont des romains, Majesté."

Toutes pensées de plaisirs érotiques et de gentille blonde s'envolèrent derechef de son esprit, et ses yeux se rétrécirent. "En est-il certain ?"

"Non, Majesté. C'est pourquoi il demande votre assistance."

"Très bien…Allons-y."

Sur ce, elle fit tourner son étalon, et partit au grand galop en direction de son immense palais, ne laissant à son Garde Royale aucune chance de la rattraper.

Gabrielle marcha vers le centre de la tente, plongea ses mains sanglantes dans un bol d'eau propre, et les nettoya vigoureusement. De sa place tout près d'un des lits occupés, Tao Feng la gratifia d'un petit sourire. "En une nuit, tu as réussi à sauver la vie d'au moins vingt hommes si ce n'est pas plus, et tu as impressionné la Conquérante se faisant. Un exploit tout à fait remarquable et persuasif pour une première fois.

La Barde afficha un sourire espiègle, et lança la serviette qu'elle avait utilisé pour se sécher les mains sur la poitrine du vieil homme. "Je n'ai pas été trop mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je dois admettre que non." Il l'observa, pendant qu'elle baillait derrière sa main. "Allez, tu as besoin de te reposer. "Grâce à toi, il y beaucoup de lits inoccupés. Choisis et essais de dormir."

Gabrielle bailla de nouveau, et secoua la tête. "Non, ça va. Je vais t'aider à veiller sur les blessés. Ils ont besoin d'être alimentés et tournés…" Elle bailla encore, le coin de ses yeux s'abaissèrent, "et leurs pansements ont besoin d'être changés…"

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer que Tao Feng avait doucement prit son bras et la menait vers un des lits, où il la poussait pour qu'elle s'y assoie. "Je suis un vieil homme qui n'a pas autant besoin de sommeil qu'auparavant. Je surveillerai les blessés pendant que tu te reposeras. Après, tu prendras la relève.

Se laissant aller à l'inévitable, la Barde hocha finalement la tête et remonta ses pieds. "D'accord," marmonna-t-elle, déjà à moitié endormie. "En autant que tu… promettes…de me… réveiller…"

Il la couvrit avec une fourrure épaisse, et balaya tendrement une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage. Elle dormait déjà. "Je te le promets." Murmura-t-il, laissant Gabrielle à ses rêves.

Callisto entra à grands pas dans la salle du trône, les yeux écumants de fureur. "Peu importe de qui est cette limace immonde qui est responsable d'avoir omit de me tenir au courant qu'il y avait des espions romains entre les murs de ce palais, je jure qu'il le pa.…" Sa voix s'atténua à la vue de la forme négligemment allongée sur le trône de la Conquérante. "Oh hello… Xena." Son sourire était excessif, et elle essaya de se composer un air doucereux et innocent, sachant très bien que Xena pouvait lire en elle comme ont lit sur un parchemin.

Xena ne se donna même pas la peine de lever les yeux des deux hommes presque nus qui étaient prosternés à ses pieds, pieds et poings liés. Leurs corps frêles en position fœtale, étaient maladifs et pâles, leurs poitrines velues suintaient de sueurs froides. Ils puaient de tous leurs pores, mais s'était l'odeur pestilentielle de la frayeur, celle que la Conquérante leur inspirait, à sa grande joie.

Marcus fit un pas respectueux vers le grand trône, tenant fermement roulé dans sa main, un morceau de parchemin. "J'ai trouvé cela sur l'un d'eux, Majesté."

Callisto battit des mains. "Oh, c'est bon pour toi, Marcus. C'est tellement courageux de ta part… Avoir trouvé quelque chose d'aussi important sur un de ces deux mollusques. Je parie qu'ils se sont débattus comme de vieux chiens édentés."

"En réalité," exposa Marcus dans son style sans humour typique, "je l'ai extrait de son…" L'homme à la peau sombre fit un geste, avec le parchemin roulé, en direction des partis intimes d'un des espions.

Callisto recula d'un pas, son visage ridé de dégoût. "J'aurais pu vivre très heureuse sans savoir."

Quand Marcus remit le parchemin à sa Régente, il décela dans ses yeux un scintillement étincelant. Xena ne s'était même pas donné la peine de déguiser le petit sourire satisfait qui était brièvement apparu sur ses lèvres.

Elle déroula soigneusement le parchemin, accompagné par de faux hauts le cœur de Callisto, et remarqua, sans en être surprise, qu'il avait été gribouillé à la hâte, et délibérément écrit en Grec.

Elle y trouva un décompte tout à fait précis de sa force militaire actuelle, le nombre des renforts disponible dans les ailes, les armes disponibles, les bateaux, les vivres, à toute chose près.

Elle regarda encore une fois le parchemin, ses émotions bien dissimulées sous le masque stoïque de son visage, avant de chiffonner le parchemin dans son poing.

Les deux hommes avaient été recrutés à la hâte, et avait faillit à leur tâche.

Donnes à la Grèce ce qui appartient à la Grèce. Donnes à César ce qui appartient à Rome." Dit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers Marcus. "Coupes leurs les mains et la langue, et retourne le reste à César, avec mes compliments."

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se débattre, en criant fort et en tremblant de terreur. Marcus s'inclina, et escorta en compagnie de la Garde Royale, les deux hommes qui luttaient férocement avec leurs pieds, ignorant leurs cris de pitié. "Selon votre volonté, Majesté."

"Oh, il faut absolument que je voie ça !" Croassa Callisto, les suivants à grands pas, un sourire maniaque accroché à son visage.

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Callisto," entonna la Conquérante d'une voix mortellement venimeuse.

"Mais Xena… !"

Xena tourna la tête, et regarda placidement sa Seconde. "Aimerais-tu vraiment te joindre à nos amis romains, Callisto ?"

La blonde stoppa net. "Oh, j'y pense, c'est plein de courant d'air dans les cachots souterrains." Elle regarda Xena en souriant timidement. "Je crois que je vais passer pour cette fois. Merci de m'avoir prévenu."

"Marcus."

Son général fit halte. "Oui, Majesté ?"

"Je te tiens personnellement responsable de la livraison de ses espions. Fais attention de ne les perdre de vue. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?"

Marcus fit une profonde révérence. "Selon vos désirs, Majesté."

La Conquérante le congédia de la main, et Marcus suivit ses gardes et mena les deux hommes récalcitrants vers leurs malheureux destins.

Callisto, changea complètement de direction, et se dirigea avec désinvolture vers l'arrière du trône de la Conquérante, fixant de ses yeux sombres la boule de parchemin chiffonnée que celle-ci avait jeté à ses pieds. Comme elle se penchait pour la récupérer, son geste fut interrompu par une botte qui se posa sur la petite boule et l'écrasa sous sa semelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réduite en miettes, à un cil près des doigts tendus de Callisto.

La Guerrière blonde se leva lentement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Xe-na ? " Elle pencha la tête, en souriant vertement. "Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?"

Les yeux de la Conquérante se rétrécirent, cependant elle s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

Callisto rejeta la tête en arrière et rit, avant de rencontrer le regard fixe de Xena, dans une raillerie démentielle. "C'est ce que j'aime de toi, Xena. Toute cette passion et pas de cœur. " Elle rit de nouveau en battant des mains tel un enfant ravis. "Nous faisons une si merveilleuse équipe, tu ne penses pas ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Recluse dans ses quartiers, Callisto était occupée à refaire la décoration en lançant des objets sans prix contre les murs en pierres de la pièce. Ses cris perçants ajoutaient à l'ambiance, et à l'œuvre qu'elle créait avec son sens artistique peu commun.

Après plus d'une heure, comme elle ne donnait toujours pas signe de fatigue, une figure sombre se détacha des ombres et marcha dans la lumière en souriant d'un air satisfait. "Amour ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de cette place, " dit une voix profonde d'un ton narquois.

Reconnaissant la voix, Callisto se retourna, son visage arbora le rictus féroce d'un animal enragé. "Toi ! " Cria-t-elle, en se précipitant vers l'intrus, toutes griffes dehors.

En un éclair, elle fit un vol plané dans les airs, son estomac brûla comme du feu, et elle atterrit rudement contre un des murs de pierres puis s'affala mollement sur le sol.

"Tu devrais vraiment contrôler ton tempérament, ma chérie. Le rouge ne te va pas du tout. " Un rire bas se répercuta dans la pièce décimée.

Callisto se remit sur ses pieds, souhaitant plus que jamais, depuis que son plan avait été élaboré, retrouver sa déité et faire mordre la poussière au bâtard arrogant qui se tenait debout, les mains sur les hanches, et qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait en la regardant de haut.

N'ayant pas le pouvoir de faire cela, elle lui lança un regard glacial. "Pourquoi es-tu ici ?, " Demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Peut-être que je voulais juste savoir comment ma Déesse - maintenant mortelle - favorite allait ?" Des sourcils sombres se froncèrent dans une pitoyable tentative d'afficher un air innocent.

Le sourire de Callisto aurait pu faire fondre une barre de métal. "Oh c'est bien ton intention, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est horrible !" S'écria-t-elle. "Je t'avais demandé des espions, pas des lardons sans cervelles !"

L'intrus haussa les épaules, et étendit les mains. "Tu as obtenu ce pourquoi tu as payé. C'est toi qui as voulut faire une affaire rapide et bon marché."

Callisto retroussa les babines de nouveau. "Si tu parle d'une baise rapide contre le mur d'une taverne, Arès, aussi bien oublier ça tout de suite."

Le Dieu de la Guerre pouffa de rire. "Je suis sûr que tu connais bien ça, ma chérie."

Callisto ravala visiblement sa colère. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, "Tu dois faire erreur entre moi et ton autre petite amie. Tu sais, la grande fauve, aux cheveux noirs qui s'amuse à transformer mes plans en vapeur, au moment même où l'on se parle ?! ?! ?"

Arès fit semblant de réfléchir à ça. "Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance qu'elle fasse ce genre de chose, non."

Oubliant sa leçon précédente, Callisto s'élança une nouvelle fois sur le Dieu de la Guerre. Il la renvoya négligemment voler contre le même mur où elle s'effondra encore, avec force et douleur.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds, plus lentement cette fois, refusant de donner à Arès la satisfaction de savoir à quel point elle avait mal. "Tu m'as laissé tomber, Arès. César n'amènera pas l'armée de Brutus si les espions n'arrivent pas jusqu'à lui pour lui transmettre les informations concernant la force militaire de Xena. Son arrogance idiote lui coûtera cette guerre, et nos plans pour régir ce monde en même temps.

Arès haussa ses larges épaules. "Les espions coûtent un dinar la douzaine, ma chérie. César obtiendra ton message... éventuellement." Il regarda ses ongles, et les lima négligemment contre sa veste de cuir. "À ta place, cependant je m'inquiéterais davantage… d'un problème plus urgent. Un problème qui se trouve en ce moment même dans ton entourage direct."

"Tu vas partager ce petit secret avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Dieu aux cheveux sombres sourit d'un air satisfait. "Bien, ce n'est pas très grand, c'est ennuyeux comme le Tartare, et ça a la capacité de jeter ton plan en entier par l'embrasure de la fenêtre, pour ainsi dire."

Callisto fronça les sourcils. "Arrêtes de parler par énigmes et viens en aux faits, Arès !"

Le petit sourire satisfait s'approfondit. "Le dit problème, ma chère Callisto, consiste en ce que tu semble avoir une Barde dans le collimateur." La tête sombre bougea par saccade et s'inclina vers l'arrière comme Arès rit faiblement.

Callisto le regarda avec des yeux vides pendant un instant. "Une quoi ?"

"Allez, Callisto ! As-tu perdu ta cervelle en même temps que ta déité ? Petite ? Blonde ? Ennuyeuse ? Barde ? Toutes ces petites choses ne te sonne pas une cloche ? Hmmm ?"

Si Arès avait été mortel, il serait mort sur place au seul regard de Callisto. "Essaies-tu de me dire, que la petite salope qui ne se mêle jamais de ses affaires est ici ?! Gabrielle est ici ?! Dans cette réalité ?! ?"

Arès lécha son doigt et fit un geste de haut en bas dans les airs. "Un zéro pour la petite blondinette." Il pencha la tête, en la regardant fixement. "Es-tu sûr que tu ne caches pas quelques noirs desseins supplémentaires au fond de toi ?"

Un sourire sombre fleurit sur le visage de Callisto. "Peut-être cela n'est pas une si mauvaise journée après tout. D'abord je ferai des trous dans ses membres bardiquement ennuyeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à une fourmilière, puis, je lui coudrai les lèvres, puis…"

"He he he. Non pas si vite, ma chérie. Le problème avec ton plan, aussi charmant puisse-t-il être, consiste en ce que tu finisses par te mettre Xena royalement à dos. Il semble que notre petite amie ait déjà réussi à s'insinuer dans les bonnes grâces de la Conquérante."

"C'est impossible. Je viens tout juste de quitté la salle du trône, et je n'ai pas vu la petite chienne nulle part. Si Xena était au courant que Gabrielle est ici, elles se rouleraient comme des belettes en rut dans chaque pièce du palais !"

Arès sourit. "Jalouse ?"

"De cette petite paysanne ? Si peu."

Le sourire s'élargit, et un scintillement passa dans ses yeux sombres. "Se pourrait-il que dans ce petit monde parfait que tu as créé, tu ailles tout obtenu, tout, sauf Xena ?"

Callisto lui sourit de la même manière. "Oh, je finirai bien par l'avoir. Avec des chaînes au cou et agenouillée à mes pieds comme la bonne petite bête qu'elle est. Et peut-être, si elle me sert particulièrement bien, je la laisserai regarder pendant que mes hommes prendront des libertés avec le petit moustique ennuyeux qu'est sa Barde." Elle rit sottement et ferma les yeux doucement en imaginant la scène.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle jeta un œil vers Arès. "Où est cette petite chérie, de toute façon ? Je pense qu'elle sera ravie de rencontrer, une bonne vielle amie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Désolé. Je ne peux pas faire tout le travail à ta place, Callisto. Rappel toi juste cela. Elle sait qui est cette Xena, mais cette Xena n'a pas la moindre idée de qui est Gabrielle. Juste que c'est une femme qui vient juste d'arrivée au campement."

Callisto rit de nouveau. "Cette journée se passe de mieux en mieux, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Arès disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges, ne laissant que son petit rire satisfait flotter dans les airs.

La Guerrière blonde ne réalisa même pas qu'il était parti. "Iciii - Barde, Barde, Barde. Nous allons follement nous amuser ensemble, toi et moi."

"... et ainsi, tandis qu'Hercule était occupé à attacher toutes les tentacules de la Méduse, Iolaus donna un petit coup au dos de sa robe, et elle se retrouva toute nue dans son hideuse splendeur. Poséidon fût si offensé par cette vision, qu'il transperça la Méduse de son trident, la jeta dans le ciel et laissa les citadins s'en aller. C'est pourquoi, si vous regardez le ciel pendant la pleine lune, vous serez toujours capables de voir... bien... la pleine lune !"

Gabrielle termina son histoire avec un sourire, tapotant la main du jeune soldat comme il essayait de rire malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes.

On entendit des applaudissements reconnaissants partout dans la tente et la Barde esquissa un salut, avec un scintillement reconnaissant dans les yeux. "Merci à tous. Vous avez été un merveilleux auditoire."

"Et un de tes admirateurs en particulier s'est montré un peu plus réceptif que les autres," fit remarquer Tao Feng, en souriant allègrement comme il entrait dans la tente. Il était resté à l'extérieur pour écouter l'histoire afin de ne pas interrompre la conteuse qui était apparemment un maître dans cet art.

Gabrielle sauta sur ses pieds, en haussant légèrement les épaules, et elle gratifia le vieux guérisseur d'un sourire chaleureux. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Tao Feng ?" Ses sourcils s'abaissèrent dans un froncement. "Je pensais que tu étais supposé te reposé."

"C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais je suis là maintenant. Il y a autre chose que l'on doit faire."

La Barde ouvrit ses bras, faisant un geste vers les hommes. "J'ai donné les bains, changé les bandages, passé la nourriture et les herbes, j'ai même raconté des histoires. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire pour le moment."

"Pas pour les blessés. C'est plutôt un… devoir. Une obligation dont il s'agit, j'en ai bien peur."

Gabrielle inclina la tête. "Quelle sorte d'obligation ?" Soudainement certaine qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la réponse.

Tao Feng tapota sa poitrine de ses longs doigts. "À chaque nouveau quartier de lune, la Conquérante tient une audience sur la place publique. Les déclarations et les nouvelles lois y sont lues. Elle juge aussi ceux qui sont soupçonnés de crimes contre la couronne. On exige que tous les citoyens de Corinthe y soient présents. Il n'y a aucune exception à la règle, à moins que la Conquérante elle-même n'accorde le congé, ce qu'elle fait pour les blessés."

"Bien mais, quelqu'un doit rester ici pour aider. Si tu n'as pas d'objection, je préférerais que ce soit moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas une citoyenne d'ici, pas vrai ?"

C'était la vérité, Gabrielle désirait tout faire pour éviter de le suivre à la Cour de la Conquérante. La nervosité lui tordit les tripes, sachant que si elle y allait, elle verrait et entendrait des choses qu'elle ne serait pas capable de supporter.

Et si ses craintes se confirmaient, comment ferait-elle pour regarder son âme sœur dans les yeux, ça évidemment, s'était si sa mission s'achevait sur une note couronnée de succès ? Pourrait-elle regarder sa Xena dans les yeux sans se rappeler ce qu'elle aurait vu dans cette Cour Corinthienne ?

Tao Feng jeta un regard de compassion sur la jeune femme, ressentant facilement ses craintes, même de sa position, à mi-chemin à travers la grande tente. Il refit le chemin inverse et lui mit une main chaude sur l'épaule. "S'il y avait une façon de t'épargner cela, Gabrielle, je la trouverais. Mais il n'y en a aucune."

"S'il te plaît, Tao Feng. Je suis certaine qu'il y aura des centaines de personnes là-bas. Ils ne remarqueront sûrement pas mon absence ?" Elle leva son regard sur lui, ses grands yeux verts brillaient de supplication.

"La Conquérante le saura."

"Mais... "

"Elle le saura, Gabrielle. S'il te plaît. Tu dois venir comme nous tous."

Après un long moment, la Barde prit son courage à deux mains et inclina la tête, adressant une prière à tous les Dieux pour que la Conquérante soit, pour cette séance, d'une humeur magnanime.

Le secteur entourant la place forte grouillait de monde. Tous les citoyens de Corinthe étaient égaux en ce jour ; jeune ou vieux, sain ou infirme, riche ou pauvre. Chacun était réduit à un dénominateur commun : Ils étaient les vaincus.

La place elle-même était remplie par les membres de la Garde Royale, resplendissant dans leurs uniformes d'occasions, pourpre, or et blanc. Chacun d'eux portait une longue lance, dont le bout était solidement planté dans le sol à leurs pieds.

Cinq cents soldats ou plus, de l'armée grecque s'étaient joints à la foule de participants, armes en mains ils parcouraient des yeux la foule grouillante, plus vigilant que jamais. Presque cent cavaliers tournaient continuellement autour du site, leur hauteur leur donnant un avantage complémentaire sur la foule, en cas d'ennuis potentiels.

Tout à fait contre son gré, Gabrielle se retrouva debout face au reste de l'armée grec, Tao Feng assurait une présence silencieuse, et calme au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Quoiqu'il y ait plusieurs rangées de citoyens beaucoup plus grands devant elle, la Barde avait, malgré son dépit, une vue prenante sur le trône haut perché sur une estrade ornée de marbre.

Derrière et à gauche du trône, un gong énorme était accroché, un grand maillet attendant à son côté.

Après un long moment, un homme énorme, nu à part un pagne de lin qui couvrait à peine son anatomie, grimpa silencieusement sur l'estrade, souleva le maillet lourd et, avec une puissante oscillation, martela le gong, envoyant les réverbérations sombres de l'instrument par-delà le gigantesque site et les citoyens qui y attendaient.

Comme si un sort venait de leurs sceller les lèvres, la foule entière se tût en même temps que mourut la dernière note du gong.

Le son de pieds chaussés marchant vers eux, avec la ferme intention de faire une forte impression dans la place soudainement silencieuse, se fit entendre. Marcus et Dagnine arrivèrent en vue, suivit par une suite de soldats de haut rang, tous resplendissaient dans leur parure martiale.

Le gong sonna de nouveau et plusieurs hommes tout aussi énormes, et tout aussi légèrement vêtus que le sonneur de gong, sortirent en marchant deux par deux. Chacun tenait un gigantesque rameau attaché à une longue perche serré sur leur poitrine massive.

Quand ils atteignirent le devant du podium, les hommes fendirent les rangs pour révéler encore six hommes portant un palanquin sur lequel la Conquérante de la Grèce était étendue.

La litière fut soigneusement déposée par terre, et deux des hommes lui offrirent leurs mains, celle-ci accepta et se leva gracieusement, les gratifiant de son imposante stature.

Gabrielle se couvrit rapidement la bouche avec la main quand elle vit Xena comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Xena la Conquérante.

Régente de la Grèce. Régente de l'Inde. Régente de l'Égypte. Régente de la Chine.

Régente du monde.

Elle secoua la tête de stupéfaction. Xena était magnifique, et totalement hors de portée, dans sa robe de satin dorée de style asiatique. La vision qui s'offrait, à Gabrielle, était un tel contraste entre Xena, la Dirigeante absolu et Xena, la femme qui marchait de long en large de par la Grèce dans des cuirs usés par d'innombrables batailles, pareil pour ses bottes ; son cheval, ses armures et ses armes étant les seules choses de valeur qu'elle possédait.

Et cela la frappa pour la première fois, elle comprit ce que cette expression curieuse, qu'elle avait vu transparaître dans les yeux de Xena la nuit avant que tout cela ne commence, signifiait. Il y avait eut de la crainte dans ces yeux étincelants. La crainte d'imaginer ce que sa vie aurait pu être si Hercule ne l'avait pas convaincu de changé, et de suivre une route différente.

Mais Gabrielle connaissait, maintenant exactement, ce que cette même expression signifiait dans ces mêmes yeux.

De la passion.

Cette passion à l'état pur. Cette passion flamboyante. Cette passion sans merci. Même après cinq ans, cette fougue, cette passion destructrice qui brûlait frénétiquement, prisonnière dans les profondeurs de l'âme de Xena, n'était gardée que par une faible et vacillante volonté qui luttait pour contenir les élans de conquêtes qui brûlaient en elle jour et nuit sans relâche.

"Oh, Xena," chuchota Gabrielle dans un souffle. "Tu n'as pas seulement renoncé à l'obscurité pour trouver la paix. Tu as renoncé au monde entier."

Les yeux perçants de Xena parcoururent la foule grouillante. Elle était bien consciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur tout un chacun, soldat aussi bien que citoyen. Perspicace et judicieusement calculatrice, elle savait que ses sujets étaient unis par une seule et même chose.

La peur absolue qu'elle incitait.

Elle savait aussi que cette peur pourrait être utilisée contre elle, si un spectaculaire soulèvement populaire se produisait, renforcée, peut-être, par sa propre armée.

La seule option pour contrecarrer cette menace était de donner aux citoyens une raison de craindre encore plus quelque chose d'autre que sa propre gouverne.

"Citoyens de Corinthe," commença-t-elle, laissant sa voix profonde, et mélodieuse se répandre sur la foule, "De la même manière dont je me tiens ici devant vous, la Grèce se tient debout sur le bord d'un précipice, qui, si elle y tombait, bouleverserait vos vies. Comme vous tenez aux convenables droits civiques que vous accorde quotidiennement la Grèce, vous devez savoir qu'une personne dont le seul but est de vous enlever ces droits, désir se présenter ici. Comme vous tenez aussi à votre liberté, vous devez aussi savoir que cette même personne désir vous l'enlever et faire de vous des esclaves."

Elle marqua une longue pause, laissant ses paroles faire leurs effets.

"Cette personne se nomme César de Rome."

Un murmure se répandit dans la foule, mais cessa rapidement quand Xena leva les bras.

"Au moment même où vous, vous réunissez ici sous cette bannière bénie de la Grèce, César réunit son armée et ses galions, et s'apprête à venir sur cette terre abondante pour la faire sienne. Il ne vient pas pour vous libérer, mais pour vous asservir. Il ne vient pas pour glorifier la Grèce, mais pour la détruire.

"Il est le destructeur."

Un autre murmure émergea de la foule, plus fort cette fois.

Xena permit que cela dure encore un moment avant de demander à nouveau le silence.

"Je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui, non pas en tant que votre Régente, mais en tant que votre Sauveur."

Une autre ondé de murmures remplit la place.

"Regardez autour de vous, Citoyens de Corinthe. Regardez autour de vous et voyez les milliers d'hommes et de femmes courageuses qui ont répondu à mon appel ; eux qui sont plus que jamais résolus et plus que jamais préparés à verser leur propre sang pour vous défendre et défendre ce pays. Guerriers de la Grèce. De Chine. De pays aussi lointains que l'Inde et l'Égypte. Préparez-vous à livrer courageusement bataille contre le Monstre de Rome."

La Conquérante fit silence une fois de plus, et regarda la populace se tourner pour regarder les armées massives qui les entouraient. Les regarder, pour la première fois, non pas comme des geôliers mais comme des défenseurs.

Elle put voir un nombre incalculable de personne offrirent des sourires hésitants et des signes de tête approbateurs aux soldats qui étaient debout et qui affichaient des visages de marbre fier devant les regards des citoyens.

Quand l'attention de la foule revint sur elle, Xena recommença à nouveau. "Et comme je l'ai fait depuis la toute première fois ou j'ai tenu une épée, je mènerai cette grande armée, et préserverai la gloire de la Grèce."

Cela commença, alors. D'abord telle une voix solitaire à l'arrière de la foule. Puis s'étendit de par les masses pareilles à une gigantesque vague frappant les rochers, augmentant en force et en vitesse.

"Xe-na! Xe-na ! Xe-na ! Xe-na !"

Au milieu de la foule hurlante, Gabrielle était debout, abasourdit, tout juste capable d'empêcher sa propre voix de se joindre aux autres.

Jamais excessivement bavarde, cette femme s'était débrouillée, par la seule force de ses paroles, à faire oublier à une population entière, ses propres crimes contre eux et à retourner leur colère vers un adversaire dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parlé, et qui plus est, n'avaient encore jamais jusqu'à maintenant, attenté à leur vie ou à leur bien.

Elle n'avait entendu discourir Xena que deux fois depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble. L'un à une foule indifférente pendant qu'elle confessait les crimes qu'elle avait commit contre la ville de Cirra, contre les parents de Callisto, et contre Callisto elle-même. L'autre à un groupe de soldat démoralisé qui croyait qu'elle était leur seul espoir.

Comment l'avait appelé cet homme déjà ? "Xena de Corinthe," chuchota-t-elle, en retournant son attention vers la figure autoritaire qui était debout devant elle droite comme un piquet et qui de toute évidence se complaisait devant l'adulation de la foule. "Par les Dieux. C'est exactement ce que tu es devenu maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Comme si elle avait entendu le chuchotement par-dessus le vacarme de la foule, la Conquérante rencontra infailliblement les yeux verts de sa nouvelle et très belle guérisseuse. Elle permit à un bref petit sourire satisfait de soulever un des coins de sa bouche avant de le faire disparaître presque aussi rapidement. Quels secrets se cachent derrière ces yeux brillants, Amazone ? Et combien de temps s'écoulera avant que tu ne me les révèles ?

Après un long moment, elle brisa le sceau qui scellait leurs prunelles, laissant l'objet de son attention presque à bout de souffle par l'intensité du regard qu'elles avaient partagé.

La Conquérante leva les bras, et la foule se tut une fois de plus.

Elle garda le silence pendant encore un instant, ses yeux devinrent aussi durs et brillants qu'un diamant, et son visage se renfrogna pendant qu'elle jetait un regard sur la foule.

"Il y a des traîtres parmi nous."

Cette fois, quand les clameurs recommencèrent, Xena ne fit rien, réprimant un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres pleines. "Tel les loups parmi les moutons, ils viennent. Attaque les vieillards. Les infirmes. Vos enfants. Ils s'emparent de vos biens, en vous souriant et vous mettent des chaînes au cou en guise de paiement. Et, tel les loups, ils sont trop lâches pour attaquer un ennemi d'égale force. Au lieu de cela, ils s'en prennent à ceux qui sont trop faibles pour s'opposer à eux."

Elle marqua une pause pendant un instant, et parcourut la foule des yeux. Ils regardaient derrière eux scrutant leur voisin avec suspicion.

"César n'a aucune envie de se battre contre moi. Il sait que c'est une bataille qu'il ne pourrait remporter. Au lieu de cela, il envoie ses partisans, et ses espions, pour s'insurger contre la Grèce, et cherche à saper sa glorieuse unification."

Ses bras s'ouvrirent grand une fois de plus. "Citoyens de Corinthe. Je ne permettrai pas à cette puissante nation, de tomber entre les mains de la Bête."

La foule éclata tel une seule voix, criant, chantant et martelant furieusement l'air de leurs poings.

La Conquérante parcourut la foule du regard pendant qu'ils lui criaient leur fervente adulation. Souriant brièvement, un sourire dure, presque amer, elle se retourna et marcha vers son trône. Elle se retourna encore, et y prit place gracieusement.

Marcus s'avança, et déploya un parchemin. "Pour empêcher César d'imposer sa lâche volonté sur la Grèce, la Conquérante a décrété les lois suivantes."

La foule en furie se tut tranquillement quand le Capitaine de la Garde commença à lire les Décrets Royaux qui imposeraient une loi martiale des plus stricte sur le peuple. Toutes les affaires en cour devraient être réglées d'ici le coucher du soleil. Les attroupements de plus de trois personnes à l'extérieur des maisons, commerces ou autres établissements d'affaires, leur étaient maintenant interdits. Tenir un discours contre le Royaume était passible de mort.

Quand il eut fini, Marcus recula et se plaça, de nouveau, derrière le trône à l'extrême droite de la Conquérante.

De sa place sur la droite de Xena, Dagnine avança d'un pas. "Amenez les prisonniers !" Gabrielle regarda, paralysée, quand on tira une jeune femme d'une petite hutte sur la gauche de l'estrade, et qu'on la jeta, tête première dans la saleté de l'escalier. La femme avait des cheveux blonds roux et portait des vêtements de paysanne. Quand elle souleva la tête, la Barde haleta à haute voix, livide, des yeux vert brillant de détermination rencontrèrent les siens pendant un bref instant avant de se détachée d'elle.

"La ressemblance est remarquable," observa Tao Feng à côté de Gabrielle. "Vous pourriez presque être des sœurs."

Le commentaire de la Barde se perdit comme la voix de Xena résonna au-dessus de la foule. "Quel es ton crime ?"" La jeune femme tourna la tête, comme pour se moquer de la Conquérante. "J'ai parlé." Ses yeux étaient imprégnés de mépris, pour la femme qui la regardait négligemment.

"Elle a monté les gens contre vous, Majesté," dit Dagnine. "Elle les a encouragés à la révolte."

Lentement, Xena se leva de son trône, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Comme une bête sauvage traquant une proie, la Conquérante de la Grèce marcha calmement en bas de l'estrade vers la jeune femme. "Lèves-toi."

Reste parterre ! S'il te plaît, reste par terre ! Pensa Gabrielle.

La femme lutta pour se remettre debout, insoumise et implacable, devant son bourreau. Xena s'arrêta intentionnellement devant elle, dominant de sa stature imposante cette dernière qui était passablement plus petite. Elle tendit la main, et prit une mèche des cheveux dorée, puis descendit ensuite sa main et caressa les lèvres de sa captive.

"Est-ce que tu es coupable ?" Minauda-t-elle.

Xena, non ! Arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça !

D'un air provoquant, la femme se poussa de la caresse de la Conquérante. "J'ai donné espoir aux gens. Aux craintifs. Aux affamés. À ceux qui ont disparu dans la nuit, pour ne jamais plus être revu." La femme se tourna, et regarda la foule.

Gabrielle se raidit, des larmes d'horreur se formaient déjà dans ses yeux, certaine de savoir ce qu'allait scander la femme. La même chose que ce qu'elle aurait elle-même dit.

"N'avez-vous aucune dignité ?" S'écria la femme face à ses auditeurs négligents. "Aucuns droits ? Le droit de vivre ! D'être libre !"

Par les Dieux. C'est vraiment moi !

Un sourire sombre se forma sur les lèvres de la Conquérante comme la foule restait silencieuse. "Je suppose qu'ils ne t'entendent pas."

La jeune femme se balança en arrière, le visage emplit de haine. "Je ne suis pas la seule. Tu ne peux pas nous voler notre âme."

Le sourire de Xena s'élargit comme le cœur de Gabrielle coula à pic. "Le meilleur remède pour l'âme c'est la peur. Tu serviras d'exemple."

Elle fit un geste négligent aux gardes qui attentaient. "Mettez-la en croix."

Xena, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Par les Dieux, ne fais pas ça !

Relevant un peu sa robe, la Conquérante remonta l'escalier, et tourna ensuite la tête. "Brisez-lui les jambes."

La jeune femme n'émit pas même un son quand on l'attacha à la croix. Mais quand la lourde masse lui brisa les jambes, elle et Gabrielle crièrent à l'unisson.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

De sa place juste à gauche de l'énorme foule, Callisto observait, un sourire malveillant s'accrocha sur ses lèvres quand Gabrielle cria. "Ainsi, cette petite salope sait reconnaître la mort d'un esprit analogue." Penchant la tête, elle observa avec intérêt pendant que Tao Feng réconfortait la femme éperdue à côté de lui, elle se sentit concernée. "Et elle semble avoir trouvé un petit ami. Comme c'est touchant."

Les mécanismes de son cerveau ne firent qu'un tour, son visage s'éclaira et un sourire brillant lui vrilla le visage. "Oh, ma chère petite Gabrielle ! Pour la première fois de ta misérable petite vie, tu me serviras enfin à quelque chose !"

Puis, comme un spectre, elle disparut

Tao Feng serra la jeune guérisseuse sanglotante contre lui brièvement avant de la tenir à une longueur de bras, pour la regarder fixement dans les yeux avec inquiétude. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gabrielle ?"

"Ça aurait pu être moi," murmura la Barde, à demi incohérente et secouée par les larmes. "Ça aurait pu être moi là. Ça aurait pu être moi !"

"J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Gabrielle. Qui aurait pu avoir été toi ?"

"Cette femme !"

Tao Feng jeta un vif coup d'œil vers la croix, puis fixa de nouveau son regard sur la femme qui sanglotait. "La femme sur la croix ?"

Gabrielle hocha la tête, ses mains lui couvraient les yeux.

"C'est une protestataire, Gabrielle. Elle s'est insurgée contre le Royaume."

En retirant rapidement les mains de son visage, la Barde souleva la tête, ses yeux étincelants de fureur jetaient des étincelles. "Elle a parlé pour le peuple !"

De nouveau, le vieux guérisseur leva la tête, son visage pâlit tandis que ses yeux en forme d'amande se portèrent sur la plate-forme de marbre. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que le regard de la Conquérante était fixé sur la croix qui était plantée dans la terre à côté de l'estrade et non sur eux.

Tao Feng jeta ensuite un regard rapide à la foule autour d'eux, satisfait de voir qu'eux aussi, regardaient le spectacle qui avait lieu près du trône de la Conquérante.

Alors il regarda de nouveau Gabrielle, qui le regardait toujours avec des yeux flamboyants. "C'est un... événement malheureux... qui s'est déroulé ici, Gabrielle. Mais une leçon a été apprise. Non pas par le châtiment réservé à cette jeune femme, bien sûr. Mais pour démontrer que les lois de la Conquérante doivent être respectées. Les gens doivent comprendre cela." "Raconte-lui ça à elle," gronda la Barde en rejetant la main qui reposait sur son épaule au loin avec force.

Le guérisseur regarda de nouveau autour de lui, son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Émettre des protestations contre le Royaume équivalait au suicide, même si c'était fait dans la plus sombre des cavernes. Alors au grand jour, entouré par une massive armée, avec la Conquérante de la Grèce assise là à quelques toises d'eux...

Il étendit de nouveau les bras vers elle, seulement son geste fut dévié.

"Ne me touche pas, Tao Feng. Pas maintenant."

Les murmures bas de la foule firent lever brusquement les yeux du guérisseur. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement comme le palanquin de Xena était soulevé et posé sur les robustes épaules de ses porteurs.

Les murmures se transformèrent en acclamation comme la litière de la Conquérante quitta la plate-forme et disparut vers le massif palais.

Une fois Xena et ses disciples hors de vue, la foule commença à se disperser, en discutant tranquillement entre eux, quelques-uns jetaient des regards bienveillants vers la femme inconsciente accrochée à la croix et gardé par une demi-douzaine hommes armés.

Gabrielle leva finalement des yeux vides, vers la femme suspendue. Elle examina les hommes qui étaient debout autour de la croix, et étudia leurs expressions. Si la Conquérante avait seulement pensé à apporter son personnel avec elle, pensa-t-elle.

"Nous devons partir, Gabrielle," dit doucement Tao Feng, en faisant bien attention de tenir son corps à distance de celle-ci, conformément à sa demande.

"Pas sans elle."

Les yeux du guérisseur s'agrandirent. "Impossible !"

Gabrielle se mit devant le vieil homme. "Je suis fatiguée de t'entendre dire ça, Tao Feng ! Cela devient agaçant ! Je vais sauver cette pauvre femme. Tu vas m'aider, oui ou non ?"

Comme Tao Feng continuait à la regarder en silence, l'expression de Gabrielle se tordit de dégoût et de déception. "Excellent. Je le ferai moi-même, alors."

Son pas décidé brisa la paralysie du guérisseur et il étendit un bras pour la saisir. "Attends. S'il te plaît."

"Non pas cette fois, Tao Feng. Je ne serais pas en retard une fois de plus. Non, pas cette fois." De sa position, à quelques pas de la femme, Gabrielle pouvait voir les efforts que celle-ci faisait pour respirer.

"Non. Je vais t'aider. Mais passé à l'acte et combattre ces gardes, en supposant que l'on puisse les vaincre, et s'emparer du corps de la femme, cela signerait notre propre arrêt de mort." Il sourit. "Il y a une meilleure façon de faire."

Gabrielle se retourna, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "J'écoute."

En tirant sur ses rênes, Tao Feng fit élégamment stopper les chevaux à plusieurs pieds de la croix gardée. Il regarda vers l'arrière à l'intérieur du chariot, comme Gabrielle mettait la dernière touche à son costume, et tirait le capuchon noir sur sa tête pour cacher ses traits. Le guérisseur la regarda encore puis hocha la tête avant de se lever et de sauter en bas de celui-ci.

En lui rendant son signe de tête, Gabrielle sortit précautionneusement par l'arrière du chariot et prit une position respectueuse derrière les chevaux, essayant de son mieux d'adopter une attitude sereine.

Tao Feng, qui n'était pas déguisé, se dirigea vers les gardes, qui le regardèrent d'un air hautain.

"Que veux-tu, vieil homme ?"

"Je viens récupérer le corps."

"Pas de chance. La Conquérante veut que le cadavre de cette salope reste accroché là-haut pour que tout le monde puisse la voir."

Le guérisseur prit un air outré et regarda partout autour de la place qui était maintenant vide, pour revenir ensuite aux soldats. "Mais... il n'y a personne ici. La foule est partie." Il s'avança encore un peu plus du groupe. "Permettez-moi, s'il vous plaît, de faire mon travail. Il y a des hommes dans le camp dont je dois m'occuper."

"Alors retourne les soigner, vieille chèvre et laisse-nous en paix. La salope descendra quand la Conquérante dira qu'elle peut descendre."

Tao Feng soupira et ensuite les salua bien bas. "Très bien. Je pars. Mais quand la Conquérante se plaindra que la puanteur du cadavre lui ruine son dîner, je peux seulement espérer que vous serez assez aimables pour lui dire que c'est vous qui m'avez fait partir quand j'essayais simplement d'exécuter mon travail." Il regarda vers le soleil du midi, et mit une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil de plomb. "Ça va être une chaude journée aujourd'hui. La décomposition commencera très bientôt." Il les salua de nouveau. "Bonjour à vous tous."

Les Gardes se regardèrent l'un après l'autre.

Puis regardèrent vers le ciel.

Puis par-dessus leurs épaules en direction du palais.

Puis regardèrent de nouveau Tao Feng, qui attendait patiemment.

"Oh d'accord," dit finalement le garde en chef, en faisant un geste avec sa lance. "Mais tâche de faire ça vite, vieil homme. J'ai un repas qui m'attend aussi."

Tao Feng s'inclina de nouveau. "Je ferai aussi vite qu'il est humainement possible de faire vite."

En se retournant, il fit signe à Gabrielle, qui marcha lentement et gracieusement vers le groupe.

"Qui est-ce ? Ton garde du corps ?"

Les hommes se mirent à rirent comme le garde en chef employa le bout de sa lance pour faire glisser le capuchon de la tête de Gabrielle. La Barde se raidit, mais inclina la tête en un salut, espérant que la perruque noire qu'elle portait résisterait pendant que les soldats l'examinaient.

"C'est mon associée, Hee La. Elle est arrivée avec les soldats venus de Chine. C'est une très bonne assistante."

"Elle me semble un peu décharnée," répondit le garde en regardant fixement la femme qui, elle, fixait le sol sous ses pieds.

"Ouais. Je parie que je sais de quelle manière elle t'aide," lança un autre, en mimant des gestes obscènes démontrant ainsi sa grande 'intelligence'.

Le groupe éclata de rire.

Tao Feng sourit énigmatiquement. "Elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air."

"Peu importe. Descends-moi cette carcasse en bas de la croix, et plus vite que ça vieil homme."

"Comme tu veux !"

Tao Feng stoppa de nouveau les chevaux, mais cette fois juste derrière la grande tente de soin du campement grec. En sautant rapidement de son siège, il marcha à grands pas vers l'arrière du chariot et regarda vivement à l'intérieur. "Est-ce qu'elle est vivante ?"

Gabrielle leva les yeux et serra la jeune femme blessée contre son corps. "À peine", chuchota-t-elle, en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. "Merci, Tao Feng. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver une étrangère. Je l'apprécie." La Barde sourit légèrement. "Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi."

Quoique ce ne soit pas dans sa nature de rougir, Tao Feng put sentir son embarras extrême, la chaleur voyagea de son cou à ses joues et monta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se racla la gorge brusquement et saisit le rabat en bois du chariot. "Nous ne pourrons pas la garder ici, tu sais. C'est l'endroit le moins sûr du campement."

Gabrielle hocha la tête. "Oui. Je sais. Je crois que j'ai un ami qui pourra aider. Je vais l'y amener."

Tao Feng hocha aussi la tête. "Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, alors. Dis-moi où aller."

"Non. Je… je dois faire ça toute seule, Tao Feng. Mon ami est… vraiment très secret."

"C'est hors de question. Ce territoire est vraiment trop dangereux pour une femme seule. Même une femme aussi talentueuse que toi."

La Barde sourit faiblement. "Si tu te rappelles, Tao Feng, je voyageais seule avant que je ne te rencontre."

"Et regarde tous les problèmes dans lesquelles tu t'es mis les pieds depuis !"

Gabrielle éclata de rire. "Parle pour toi, mon ami." Son expression devint sombre. "Aie confiance en moi, Tao Feng. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même." Étendant la main, elle toucha doucement son bras de sa main libre. "On a besoin de toi ici. Comme tu l'as toi-même dit à ces gardes, les blessés ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Tout ira bien."

"Mais... "

"S'il te plaît."

Peu importe la conviction qu'il avait pu avoir, elle se brisa en mille miettes face à la supplication de la belle femme. Tao Feng soupira, puis inclina ensuite la tête.

Gabrielle sourit franchement, en serrant un peu plus le bras du guérisseur avec reconnaissance. "Merci."

Tao Feng se racla de nouveau la gorge, adoptant une expression des plus dégagée. "Oui. Bon. Essaie juste de revenir saine et sauve. Et rapidement. Les hommes ont aussi besoin de toi ici, guérisseuse."

"Je ferai aussi vite que je peux. Fais attention à toi, Tao Feng. Et merci encore."

Le guérisseur s'inclina profondément, avec respect, et ensuite tourna les talons, sans regarder derrière lui, il fit le tour de la tente de soins, laissant Gabrielle à sa tâche.

Malgré que cela ait pris presqu'un jour de marche la première fois, cette fois, grâce aux chevaux forts et robustes de l'attelage, cela lui prit la moitié moins de temps. Gabrielle stoppa doucement le chariot à l'extérieur d'une caverne qui semblait à première vue abandonnée. En sortant précautionneusement du chariot, elle s'approcha de l'ouverture de celle-ci. "Um ... hello ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"Merde. Manus, il faut que tu sois chez toi. Il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre vers qui je peux me tourner en ce moment."

En soupirant face au silence continu, Gabrielle marcha vers l'arrière du chariot et regarda à l'intérieur. La jeune femme était toujours vivante, quoique sa respiration soit très superficielle et que sa peau soit d'une teinte bleutée. "Je suis désolée," chuchota-t-elle à la femme, en caressant doucement la joue froide de cette dernière en tremblant. "Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé."

Les cheveux à l'arrière de son cou se dressèrent sur sa nuque. La Barde fit volte face, et s'appuya le dos contre l'arrière du chariot pour protéger le précieux fardeau qui y était confinée. Une seconde plus tard, elle se détendit quand ses yeux contemplèrent la vision, tant souhaité, de Manus, le Prêtre des Parques, son visage âgé ridé par les soucis.

"Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Quel est le problème ? Es-tu seule ? Que veux-tu ?"

En souriant légèrement, la Barde lui prit les mains. "Je vais bien, Manus. Honnêtement. Je suis venu ici parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide et… bien, tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'aider."

Le visage de Manus se rida un peu plus. "Je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans ta tâche, Gabrielle."

"Je ne te demande pas de t'y immiscer, Manus. Je te demande ton aide." Elle se retourna vers le chariot et fit un geste pour qu'il s'approche.

Le prêtre s'avança, et regarda avec curiosité la jeune femme alitée dans la paille du chariot. Les yeux grands ouverts, il se retourna vers Gabrielle. "Qui est-ce ?"

La Barde secoua tristement la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est fait prendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à parler contre le Royaume, elle s'est fait la voix du peuple." Un air dégoûté s'afficha sur son visage. "Xena l'a crucifiée."

Manus regarda de nouveau la jeune femme. "Mais… Elle est encore en vie !"

"Oui, je sais. Et je dois m'assurer qu'elle le reste. C'est pourquoi je suis ici." Elle regarda le petit homme. "Elle n'est pas en sécurité dans le camp de Xena. Elle n'est pas vraiment en sécurité nulle part." Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Manus. "Peux-tu m'aider ?"

Manus regarda la femme inconsciente une fois de plus. "Ses blessures sont vraiment graves."

"Je sais."

"Je ne peux rien promettre."

"Je sais cela, aussi."

Après un long moment, le prêtre inclina la tête. "Alors je ferai du mieux que je peux. Aide-moi à la porter près du feu dans la caverne."

Après avoir fait reposer les chevaux, les avoir brossés et les avoir laissés errer dans le petit enclos à l'extérieur de la tente de soins, Gabrielle se glissa à l'intérieur de celle-ci, son esprit ne pensant à rien à part le petit lit confortable qui l'attendait là.

Malgré son épuisement mental et physique, ses pas étaient beaucoup plus légers, elle avait laissé la femme péniblement blessée en mains sûres. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas connaître le nom de la jeune femme. Avait-elle une famille qui s'inquiétait d'elle ? Une personne qui pleurerait de joie quand elle retournerait chez elle ?

Ou est-ce qu'elle était vraiment seule, comme Gabrielle elle-même l'était en ce moment ? Un être humain simple pour qui le poids du monde entier reposait sur ses épaules ?

Assez... Encore d'autres pensées comme celles-là, et elle n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir.

En clignant des yeux dans le faible éclairage de la tente, elle put voir que Tao Feng avait bien fait son travail. Où elle avait laissé une pleine tente de soldats blessés, seulement deux restaient, tous les deux reposaient confortablement.

D'un endroit dans un coin ombragé, le guérisseur finit de se laver les mains et se tourna, un petit sourire sur son visage sombre. "Re-bienvenue. Tu as réussi ?"

Gabrielle lui retourna son sourire. "Oui. Elle est entre bonnes mains." Elle balaya de nouveau la tente des yeux. "Il me semble que tu as réussi assez bien toi-même."

"Ça faisait partie de mon plan, pour que nous soyons capables de tous les deux dormir sur nos deux oreilles ce soir."

La Barde bailla et étira son corps, raidi par des heures de voyage dans le chariot inconfortable. "Cela sonne bien à mes oreilles. Je me sens comme si cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu une nuit de sommeil convenable."

Le sourire de Tao Feng s'approfondit. "Alors mon plan est un vrai succès." Il fit un geste en direction du lit à ses côtés. "Ton lit attend. Allonge-toi, et fais de beaux rêves."

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour faire ce qu'il lui avait offert. Gabrielle gémit quand elle se glissa au milieu des fourrures douces du lit, puis bailla de nouveau, en frottant ses yeux remplis de la poussière de la route. "Toi aussi, Tao Feng. Dors bien, mon ami."

La nuit était sombre et lourde avec des parfums de terre mouillée par une pluie qui venait juste de tomber. Le feu siffla tandis que les branches humides protestaient quand la chaleur des flammes tentait de les débarrasser de leur précieuse humidité.

Gabrielle était couchée sur le dos, s'abandonnant à la luxure dans les fourrures sèches et douces qui dansaient contre son corps chaud tout en sueur. Son regard fixe était capturé dans les yeux argentés de sa partenaire qui la regardait avec passion et de façon très perverse. Des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, qui embaumaient les herbes écrasées, lui chatouillait les épaules et les seins tandis que le corps en sueur de son amante se balançait avec sensualité contre elle dans le clair de lune doré, stimulant ses sens, au-delà de toutes limites.

Ses doigts se plantèrent fermement dans la terre humide, quand Xena se pressa contre son corps et que ses seins lourds rasèrent doucement sa peau moite. Elle grogna profondément quand le corps de son amante s'ouvrit entièrement à elle, et qu'elle sentit la chaleur humide contre son ventre à chaque poussée de ses hanches.

Haletant lourdement sous l'effort de la passion, Gabrielle tourna la tête et mordit dans l'avant bras musclé et tendu qui était planté à côté d'elle. Ce qui fit gémir et bouger Xena encore plus puissamment sur elle, celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche et ses étincelants yeux bleus, se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes.

Les parfums impétueux, les sons et toutes les sensations semblaient s'insurger dans son corps et elle estima que cette curieuse emprise qui précédait l'explosion finale, si stupéfiante et puissante arrivait à son apogée.

Les dents toujours plantées dans la chair salée, Gabrielle leva le bras avec ce qui lui restait de force, et enveloppa son amante et la tira en avant, avant que l'explosion vibre en elle.

Des yeux verts s'ouvrirent tout à coup, fixant la noirceur de la tente comme son souffle se précipitait hors de ses poumons. Gabrielle s'assit rapidement, un picotement sous sa peau lui fit pressentir un danger imminent, pendant que la brume passionnelle de son rêve s'effaçait.

Le picotement s'intensifia et à la dernière seconde, elle esquiva et roula sur elle-même, évitant une grossière prise de main. Les fourrures emmêlées autour de ses jambes amortirent sa chute sur le plancher englué de saleté, mais elle se débarrassa rapidement des couvertures, en bondissant et en envoyant de violents coups de pieds avec ses jambes musclées.

Un bruit de chute suivi d'un râle grotesque se fit entendre comme l'attaquant s'effondra sur un des lits voisins. Le cadre du lit se brisa et l'homme corpulent se retrouva par terre.

Plus de mains la saisirent, immobilisant ses bras sur ses côtés et encerclant sa taille. Elle donna un vif coup de tête vers l'arrière, atteignant l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, à la trachée, ce qui le força à la lâcher.

Elle se débattit, et libéra d'abord son bras droit, puis le gauche et envoya de violents coups de poings et de pieds, visant aveuglément ses assaillants.

"Arrière !" Gronda-t-elle comme une main déployée trouva une faille potentielle au travers de sa défense et lui saisit un sein dans une tentative de se garantir une prise. Elle donna un coup de pied en arrière vers le haut et entendit une plainte qui lui assura qu'elle venait d'atteindre sa cible en plein sur le nez.

L'homme chancela en avant et s'effondra sur elle. Elle le repoussa en arrière avec toute sa force, et l'envoya s'étendre plus loin sur un des lits vides.

Le groupe s'approcha de nouveau et elle se battit avec eux du mieux qu'elle le put, donnant des coups de poings et de pieds dans toutes les parties de corps sensibles qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le pan de la tente s'ouvrit et un homme pénétra, dans les reflets ombragés laissés par le grand feu qui flambait à l'extérieur. "Arrête tout de suite ou il meurt."

Gabrielle se figea quand l'homme se poussa légèrement à droite, révélant le couteau qu'il maintenait sur la gorge de Tao Feng. En cet instant, la Barde comprit exactement ce que se devait être d'être Xena quand elle repensa à leurs premières années ensemble.

Elle constata qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cela.

En levant ses mains, elle permit aux hommes de s'approcher d'elle une fois de plus. Elle serra les dents pour combattre son instinct presque accablant d'envoyer de violents coups de poings contre les mains rudes qui la fouillait.

L'homme sourit, les cicatrices sur son visage tordu lui donnèrent un air mauvais. "C'est ça, fillette. Sois sage et le vieil homme restera en vie."

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez," grogna Gabrielle, en essayant de respirer calmement.

"Nous ne te voulons rien, femme. La Conquérante par contre."

Un silence lourd emplit la tente.

"En plein milieu de la nuit ?"

L'homme hocha la tête, et sourit de nouveau. "Il paraît que c'est à cette heure qu'elle travaille le mieux."

Des rires gras emplirent la tente.

"Je me ferai une joie de lui dire ce que tu penses," dit Gabrielle, en souriant sincèrement.

Le sourire pervers qu'il affichait sur son visage disparut aussitôt. "Dis un mot. Salope, et ton ami ici présent, respirera par le trou que je lui ferai dans la gorge."

"Bien. Alors menez-moi à elle alors."

Xena se prélassait confortablement assise dans le fond de son trône, enveloppée dans un peignoir en pure soie bleu, ce qui donnait presque une crise d'apoplexie au soldat qui gardait la porte intérieure à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

Callisto arpentait l'énorme pièce telle une bête en cage, le martèlement de ses bottes sur le sol en pierre, marquait une pause seulement quand elle marchait sur le luxuriant tapis cramoisi disposé devant le trône. Elle jubilait pendant qu'elle marchait à pas mesurés, tournoyant ses longues mèches blondes entre ses doigts à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

La Conquérante entendit avant tout le monde le bruit d'un groupe qui approchait, elle fit un geste à son garde qui ouvrit la porte, pour faire entrer Gabrielle entourée par une suite de gardes. Les gardes s'inclinèrent, et menèrent la jeune femme jusqu'au trône. Le plus grand du groupe poussa Gabrielle pour l'obliger à se mettre à genoux sans trop réussir.

Gabrielle fit un pas en avant, ignorant ses commentaires sarcastiques. Alors, ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Callisto, et lentement, elle s'agenouilla délibérément devant le trône, en se tenant bien droite, et en gardant la tête haute.

La Conquérante regarda ses gardes, et cacha son petit sourire amusé à la vue de leur tenue en désordre. Un des soldats arborait déjà un œil au beurre noir, un autre se frottait la gorge, et un autre se tenait droit comme un piquet, la sueur dégoulinait entre ses sourcils touffus. Xena imagina facilement ce qui lui avait été fait pour causer ce type d'expression. D'un geste brusque de la main, elle congédia les gardes, qui la saluèrent et quittèrent volontiers la pièce.

Les yeux sombres de Callisto projetaient des éclairs, mais elle se tempéra et afficha un petit sourire mielleux. "Ainsi, la petite Amazone connaît quelque chose aux protocoles après tout. Tiens donc… C'est un plus !"

Gabrielle ignora les railleries de la blonde, et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Xena, en faisant tout pour réfréner la tentation de laisser son regard errer plus bas et admirer les courbes généreuses et souples à peine cachées par le tissu soyeux. "Je crois que tu m'as envoyé chercher ?"

Le coin de la bouche de Xena se retroussa partiellement vers le haut appréciant la hardiesse dont Gabrielle faisait preuve.

Callisto s'avança, intentionnellement, s'imposant sur la femme agenouillée. Une lueur de connaissance absolue et de folie psychotique brillait dans ses yeux. "Je crois que nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés. Mon nom est Callisto. Et je suis l'assistante... de la Conquérante."

Gabrielle se tourna et leva les yeux sur son bourreau, bien consciente de la tactique de Callisto et refusant de mordre à l'hameçon. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit docilement. "Comme c'est merveilleux pour toi !"

Prise de court, la réponse de Callisto fut automatique. Elle leva la main rapidement, désirant gifler la Barde et effacer le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage.

"Callisto . . . ."

Le grondement d'une voix basse proféra un avertissement sinistre et Callisto laissa rapidement tomber sa main. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit. "Cela sera tellement délicieux d'entendre comment ta jolie langue se déliera et parlera quand elle te sera arrachée du gosier comme celles qui ont été arrachées aux espions romains que tu as envoyés dans ce camp la nuit dernière, chérie."

Maintenant c'était le tour de Gabrielle d'être prise au dépourvue. Elle avait pensé que sa petite visite forcée était due à la jeune femme qu'elle avait sauvée de la croix. Pendant sa courte escorte jusqu'au palais, elle s'était inventé une multitude d'arguments pour justifier ses actes. Maintenant qu'elle était accusée d'une toute autre chose, cela la décontenançait. "J'ai peur de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles," répondit-elle honnêtement.

Callisto rit. "Oh voyons, ma chère. Même ces tas d'excréments de chèvres graisseux d'espions que tu as amenés ici ont inventé des excuses plus élaborées que ça! Et vous appelez ça une Barde."

La grande blonde stoppa net quand elle comprit son erreur. Gabrielle, cependant, sourit et sauta sur l'occasion. "Je crois que tu me confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre, Callisto. Je suis une guérisseuse. Pas une Barde."

Gabrielle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Xena qui regardait Callisto, une expression suspicieuse sur le visage. Sentant sur elle le regard fixe de Xena, Callisto regarda derrière elle, en souriant innocemment. "J'ai entendu des soldats converser sur son habileté à raconter des d'histoires."

Gabrielle gémit intérieurement, oubliant qu'elle avait, en effet, essayé de réconforter les hommes blessés en racontant des histoires. Cependant, il était bon de savoir qu'il y avait des failles dans l'armure de Callisto. Cela lui redonna espoir. "Je ne nierai pas que j'ai raconté des histoires aux hommes. Si cela fait de moi une Barde à tes yeux, qu'il en soit ainsi."

"Bien moi, pour ma part, j'aimerais juste entendre le petit récit que tu vas inventer pour expliquer comment tu as réussi à arriver ici le jour même où nos hommes ont été attaqués et ou les espions romains se sont fait prendre à tenter de fuir comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses."

"Coïncidence."

Callisto rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. "'Coïncidence' ? Tu peux sûrement obtenir plus de succès que ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est la vérité et tu le sais, Callisto."

En souriant de manière extravagante, Callisto baissa les yeux sur Gabrielle, désignant du doigt la cavité de son cou. "Oh ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?" Son sourire devint un rictus malicieux. "La seule chose que je sais, petite pioche morveuse, c'est que des soldats Perses parés comme des Égyptiens ont attaqué les hommes de la Conquérante dans une tentative évidente de permettre à trois espions Romains de s'échapper avec des informations, qui en quelque sorte, leur ont coûté leurs langues et leurs mains."

Callisto sourit d'un air satisfait à une Gabrielle tressaillante. "Et tout ce temps, une femme étrange portant le bâton d'une Reine Amazone a fini par 'coïncidence' à se retrouver au milieu du grabuge." Elle se retourna vers la Conquérante qui les observait. "Crois-tu à tous ces mensonges ?"

Comme Xena ne répondait pas, Callisto revint à Gabrielle, qui parla d'abord. "Je me battais avec ces hommes, Callisto, tout comme toi."

"Ohhhhh, tu te battais avec eux. Avec quoi ? Ton petit bâton ? Je parie que tu n'en as même pas tué un seul, vrai ?."

Gabrielle serra les dents. "Je. Ne. Tue. Pas."

Callisto sourit doucement. "Bien sûr, tu ne tues pas, chérie. Comme c'est une bonne chose pour 'l'ennemi' contre lequel tu te bats !"

En serrant ses poings, la Barde réussit à contenir son tempérament qui s'échauffait de plus en plus.

"Comme d'habitude, tu es toujours trop sainte-nitouche pour savourer une bonne tuerie, c'est vraiment touchant."

Du moment où les mots furent hors de sa bouche, Callisto pâlit, et prit racine sur place. Elle força ses muscles à bouger, et tourna lentement la tête, pour rencontrer une paire de scintillants yeux bleus. "Cela... n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire."

"Je suis sûre que non," répondit Xena, se redressant lentement dans sa chaise, un sourire sombre et carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

"Je peux tout expliquer. . . ."

"Sors."

"Mais . . . ."

"Sors."

La Conquérante prit la première décision vraiment sage de la soirée, et sa seconde en commande tourna les talons, et, après un coup d'œil meurtrier vers Gabrielle toujours à genoux, marcha à grands pas à travers la pièce, et fila aussi rapidement que ses jambes purent la porter.

Quand la porte se referma, Xena se remit élégamment sur ses pieds et parcourut la distance contenue entre elle et Gabrielle. "Lève-toi." Sa voix était mortellement doucereuse.

La Barde se leva rapidement, ignorant la sensation d'étourdissement dans sa tête, une sensation causée par son brusque changement de position et par la présence soudaine et menaçante de Xena juste à quelques pouces d'elle. Cependant, elle réussit à fixer, sans crainte, les yeux de la Conquérante.

"Comment connais-tu Callisto ?"

Mille et une pensées tourbillonnèrent dans l'esprit de Gabrielle, mais les mots, qu'elle aurait voulu dire, moururent aussitôt dans sa gorge.

Xena attrapa fermement le menton, de la jeune femme, dans sa poigne acérée, et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Réponds-moi tout de suite, Amazone ou le destin de ces espions romains aura l'air des Champs Élysées comparé à ce que je vais te faire."

Gabrielle avala avec difficulté, et décida d'y aller avec ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire.

Dire la vérité.

Où, du moins celle qu'elle pouvait révéler, compte tenu des circonstances.

"Elle a tué mon mari," dit-elle doucement.

Xena ressentit un bref choc pendant un instant, c'était assurément la dernière réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue, mais elle s'abstint de le montrer. Elle continua à regarder fixement la petite femme, et attendit silencieusement la suite.

"Nous venions tout juste de nous marier et nous étions tous les deux désarmés, mais elle l'a quand même tué de sang froid."

"Ainsi ta venue ici est une ruse pour t'approcher suffisamment, et te venger d'elle."

Les yeux de Gabrielle étincelèrent. "Non. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne tuais pas, je te disais la vérité." Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et la libéra lentement. "J'ai voulu la tuer, à l'époque. J'ai voulu lui arracher le cœur et le lui faire manger." Elle baissa les yeux à ce souvenir. "Mais je ne l'ai pas fait."

Xena était intriguée. "Et pourquoi cela ?"

"Parce qu'une amie m'a convaincu que la perte de mon innocence en versant le sang de quelqu'un comme Callisto ne valait pas la peine. Et elle avait raison."

"Et où est cette 'amie' maintenant ?"

Gabrielle leva la tête de nouveau, plongea son regard profondément dans les yeux pénétrant de Xena et son cœur lui dicta une vérité. "Elle est morte."

"Alors, maintenant, il n'y a vraiment plus rien qui t'empêche de te venger de Callisto, je me trompe ?"

Des yeux verts flamboyèrent de détermination. "Oui, il y a en a une. Mon amie n'est peut-être plus là, mais son message et son amour, vivent toujours dans mon cœur. Et personne ne peut me prendre ça. Ni Callisto. Ni même toi."

Xena laissa tomber sa main loin du visage de Gabrielle, se retourna et marcha vers son trône, et y prit place avec grâce et fluidité. Elle sourit légèrement; la première vraie expression émotive que Gabrielle voyait depuis qu'elle était ici.

"Tu m'intrigues, Amazone. D'abord j'ai pensé que tu étais une simple espionne, peut-être de concert avec Callisto. Mais il y a quelque chose de profond chez toi, quelque chose qui t'élève au-dessus de tout ça."

Gabrielle la regarda, abasourdie. "Ça... te dérangerait... de revenir un peu en arrière ? ' De concert avec Callisto ' ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, exactement ?"

Le cœur de la Barde bondit légèrement dans sa poitrine quand Xena lui adressa un de ses fameux froncement de sourcils, un geste familier qu'elle adorait. "Peut-être devrais-je réévaluer mon opinion par rapport à ton intelligence."

"Essaies-tu de me dire que tu sais ce que Callisto tente d'obtenir de toi ?" demanda Gabrielle, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

La Conquérante désigna la pièce d'un geste impétueux. "On n'atteint pas ce genre de position sans être bien consciente de ce qui se passe autour de soi." Ses yeux, cependant trahirent d'autres sentiments, des sentiments de trahison et de confiance brutalement violée, de leçons apprises à la dure et de détermination absolue, pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

Embarrassée, Gabrielle gratta l'arrière de son cou. "Alors, pardonne-moi d'énoncer ceci, mais pourquoi, par les Dieux, la gardes-tu si près de toi ?"

Le sourire de Xena devint sombre. "Garde tes amis près de toi ; et tes ennemis encore plus près."

"Mais tu as toi-même dit que tu n'avais pas d'amis."

"Exactement."

"Et est-ce que je suis ton ennemie ?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucun ami."

Le regard de Gabrielle brilla de compassion. "C'est une façon très solitaire de vivre toute une vie."

Le sourcil de Xena s'arqua de nouveau. "Cela dépend de la personne qui le vit."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord," répondit Gabrielle, réchauffant son sujet. "Vivre sans amour est quelque chose qu'aucun de nous ne devrait être forcé de vivre."

La Conquérante renifla. "L'amour est un mythe dont se servent les Bardes pour mendier et assouvir la faim qui leur tenaille le ventre. C'est une faiblesse pour toute personne qui croit posséder cette chose."

"Tu as tort," dit Gabrielle, oubliant, dans sa passion, à qui elle parlait au juste. "L'amour existe. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est une force."

"Tu parles comme une vrai fanatique." Fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de la Barde, Xena fit un geste de la main, ce qui amena Gabrielle à regarder dans cette direction, pour lui montrer les deux femmes magnifiques qui marchaient gracieusement dans les ombres des torchèrent. La plus petite des deux, une belle Asiatique, portait un grand bol dans ses mains, tandis que l'autre femme plus grande, tenait une carafe couverte de gemmes et des gobelets assortis. Quand elles atteignirent le trône, Niamey et Ling Li s'agenouillèrent en présentant leurs offrandes à la Conquérante.

Gabrielle réprima la minuscule graine de jalousie qui menaçait de germer.

Au signe de tête approbateur de Xena, Niamey versa le liquide de la carafe dans un des gobelets, et le remit ensuite à sa Régente.

Buvant une longue rasade du vin doux, la Conquérante plongea son autre main dans le grand bol d'olives huileuses, en retira une avec ses longs doigts minces, et se la propulsa négligemment dans la bouche. Comme elle séparait la chaire du noyau, elle baissa les yeux vers la jeune blonde, et observa la guérisseuse qui observait ses lèvres. "Dis-moi, Amazone," dit-elle, presque nonchalamment, "quand mes hommes ont mit la jeune femme sur la croix, as-tu ressenti sa douleur ?"

Les yeux de Gabrielle se rétrécirent. "Oui. Elle ne méritait pas d'être exécutée pour avoir donné de l'espoir aux gens."

En pêchant une autre olive du bol, la Conquérante inclina la tête, analysant la réponse qu'elle avait obtenue. "Comment se porte-t-elle, à propos ?" Demanda-t-elle, en posant les yeux sur l'olive mûre elle la regarda comme si c'était un bijou rare et précieux.

Gabrielle réussit à peine à empêcher sa mâchoire de pendouiller grande ouverte face à la question qui venait d'être posée de façon désinvolte. Elle avala difficilement comme le rythme des battements de son cœur augmentait dans sa poitrine. "Elle est... hors de danger."

"Mmm."

La Barde souhaita que Xena pose les yeux sur elle, mais la Conquérante continua à rouler son olive entre ses doigts, observant l'ombre et la lumière qui jouaient sur sa chaire brillante.

"C'est bien. La jeune femme ne signifiait pas grand chose à mes yeux." Ce fut ce moment que choisit Xena pour fixer son regard scrutateur sur elle. "Le message a porté ses fruits, et a été reçu, comme prévu." Elle sourit légèrement.

"Et je dois te remercier pour ton acte de bravoure. Tu as réussi à me sauver de bien des problèmes."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas vu ma petite mise en scène ?"

"Quelle mise en scène ?"

Xena se remit gracieusement sur ses pieds et marcha entre ses deux servantes. "Viens", dit-elle à Gabrielle, qui la suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre.

En regardant dehors, la Barde haleta.

Là où une croix vide s'était tenue debout quelques heures auparavant, six étaient maintenant dressées, chacune portait le corps d'un soldat mourant.

"Si cela n'avait pas été de toi, et de ton brave sauvetage, je n'aurais su que trop tard que des membres de ma Garde Royale pouvaient se faire duper par un beau parleur." Xena s'inclina légèrement, et reprit d'un ton moqueur. "Alors, merci pour ça. Tu m'as épargné bien des ennuis."

Gabrielle serra les dents de frustration et de colère, s'éloigna à toute vitesse de la fenêtre et marcha à grands pas vers le centre de la pièce, en respirant profondément pour empêcher de donner libre cours à sa colère et à son code d'horreur.

Xena se retourna, et appuya son dos contre la pierre fraîche du mur adjacent, en croisant les bras et en souriant d'un air satisfait à la jeune guérisseuse en colère. "Donc, tu vois, Amazone, ce que tu appel de 'l'amour' est une faiblesse. Pour une personne sauvée au nom de l'amour, six autres en meurent. Ce n'est pas une entreprise très bénéfique."

"Bénéfique ?! ? Nous parlons de vies humaines ici et tu t'inquiètes du bénéfice de la chose ?" Les yeux de Gabrielle s'enflammèrent d'indignation. "Quelle sorte de monstre es-tu ? ?"

"Un monstre très puissant." Se moqua la Conquérante.

Se passant les mains dans les cheveux, Gabrielle tira sur ceux-ci, en secouant la tête. "Non. Non, je ne vais pas te laisser me ramener à ton niveau. Jamais." Libérant sa tête, la Barde chercha la Conquérante, et la trouva toujours adossée au mur, celle-ci lui souriait toujours d'un air satisfait. "Xena, je sais que sous cette carapace de bonheur et d'indifférence feinte, réside une femme capable de compassion et d'amour. Je le sais."

En se repoussant du mur, Xena marcha vers Gabrielle et s'arrêta juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. "Ne te trompe pas toi-même, Amazone. D'autres avant toi ont eut les mêmes convictions." Le coin de sa bouche se retroussa. "Ils ne pensent plus ça maintenant."

"Non ?" Gabrielle tourna la tête et porta son regard sur Niamey et Ling Li, qui observaient la scène avec des regards en coin. "Et elles ?" continua-t-elle en ramenant son regard sur l'imposante femme devant elle. "J'ai vu l'expression de leurs yeux pendant qu'elles te servaient, Xena. Et ce qu'il y avait dans leurs yeux, c'était de l'amour. Si elles peuvent t'aimer, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi qui soit digne de ce sentiment."

Xena regarda les deux femmes qui étaient toujours agenouillées devant son trône. Elles rougirent profondément, et baissèrent ensuite la tête pour bien prouver leur soumission. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Gabrielle, et une de ses mains prit en coupe le menton de la jeune femme. "Je vais te montrer ce qu'elles 'aiment' de moi."

La Conquérante baissa lentement la tête, et captura les lèvres de sa guérisseuse dans un baiser remplit de fougue sauvage. Sur le coup, Gabrielle s'y abandonna complètement, les sentiments engendrés par cet acte si intime et familier étaient trop forts pour qu'elle y résiste. Ses mains se déplacèrent de leur propre chef, s'emmêlant dans la chevelure épaisse, et parfumés de Xena puis attirèrent la grande femme encore plus près d'elle.

Après un moment, cependant, sa tête reprit le dessus sur ses hormones et elle se poussa brusquement en essayant de stabiliser sa respiration rapide et les pulsations de son cœur. "C'était du désir charnel, Xena. Il ne faut pas confondre ça avec l'amour."

Xena sourit. "Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la ligne entre les deux est souvent mince." Elle tira Gabrielle vers elle une fois de plus, et appuya ses lèvres contre la bouche de celle-ci, avant d'agripper le poignet de la Barde dans une poigne de fer et de la tirer derrière elle. "Niamey, prépare un bain. Tout de suite."

"Ne fais pas ça, Xena," dit Gabrielle, en luttant infructueusement pour se défaire de la solide emprise de la Conquérante.

"Les Monstres peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent, Amazone. Et tu es sur le point de découvrir exactement ce que ce monstre souhaite te faire."

"Xena... " Gabrielle continuait de lutter, tandis qu'elle regardait désespérément les deux domestiques silencieuses, à la recherche d'un peu d'aide. Niamey avait déjà bondi pour obéir aux ordres de sa Régente et Ling Li baissa les yeux, honteuse quand le regard de la Barde rencontra le sien.

Ignorant les tentatives d'évasions de la guérisseuse, Xena marcha à grands pas en direction de sa salle des bains, octroyant à Gabrielle bien peu de recours, à part trébucher derrière l'Impératrice aux cheveux corbeaux qu'elle était ou risquer de voir son bras arracher de son épaule. Quoiqu'elle connaisse très bien la force légendaire de Xena, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à tenter de se libérer.

Elle n'obtint apparemment aucun succès dans cette entreprise.

En entrant dans la salle des bains, Gabrielle fut projetée dans les bras d'une Niamey étonnée, qui réussit tout juste à les retenir toutes les deux de tomber vers l'arrière dans le bain qui se remplissait rapidement. La grande Africaine entoura la petite femme de ses deux bras et elle put reprendre son équilibre, avant de relâcher Gabrielle et tourner la tête vers la Conquérante qui les examinait d'un air moqueur, ses sourcils se levèrent pour exprimer une question silencieuse.

"Occupez-vous d'elle, et voyez à ce qu'elle soit propre, puis conduisez-la à ma chambre."

"Oui, Majesté."

Xena se retourna, et regarda ensuite légèrement par-dessus sa large épaule. "Je ne penserais pas à m'évader si j'étais toi. Si tu réussis, elles paieront."

Gabrielle ne se donna même pas la peine d'y songer, ayant depuis longtemps comprit que Xena cherchait à lui donner encore une autre leçon en employant sa compassion de Barde contre elle. Au lieu de cela, elle commença calmement à défaire les agrafes de sa blouse si minutieusement recousu par les mains douées de Tao Feng, une partie d'elle-même se refusa même à jouir du premier bain chaud qu'elle avait attendu avec impatience depuis de longues semaines.

Fraîchement baignée et fièrement nue, Gabrielle marcha dans la chambre à coucher de la Conquérante, flanqué de chaque côté par Niamey et Ling Li.

Le regard langoureux de Xena se posa sur elle tandis qu'elle avançait, pour ne s'arrêter seulement que quand elle fut assez près pour sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de son avide observatrice. La Conquérante portait toujours son peignoir de soie, quoiqu'il fut débarrassé de sa ceinture et assez ouvert pour montrer les courbes les plus secrètes de ses seins et l'allusion la plus minuscule de la peau soyeuse de son abdomen tendu.

En baissant les yeux sur le regard admirateur qui la reluquait, Gabrielle sourit ; une expression ouverte, ensoleillée sans une trace de crainte ou de désir, sachant très bien que la Conquérante ne s'y attendait pas.

Les yeux de Xena se rétrécirent.

Le sourire de la Barde s'élargit.

"À quel jeu joues-tu, Amazone ?"

"Gabrielle."

"Quoi ?"

"Mon nom. Gabrielle. Il me semble que tu ne l'as jamais employé." Elle inclina légèrement la tête. "Pourquoi cela ?"

Le regard inquisiteur de Xena devint plus vif et ses lèvres se séparèrent en un rictus silencieux, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour capturer le corps charmant qui était debout là tout près d'elle.

"Se pourrait-il que mon nom fasse de moi une personne, tout comme toi ? Est-ce pour ça que tu ne l'utilises pas?"

Grognant, la Conquérante captura violemment le poignet de Gabrielle, la tira brusquement sur le lit, la bascula sur le dos, puis couvrit la petite femme de son grand corps.

Gabrielle se força à rester immobile et inflexible sous les lèvres enchanteresses de la Conquérante, en ne la rejetant, ni ne l'encourageant dans ses avances libertines.

Après un moment, Xena se retira brusquement, et la regarda.

"Je ne me débattrai pas, Xena. Si c'est ce que tu espères, je pense que ça doit te décevoir."

La Conquérante sourit. "Oh", ronronna-t-elle, "je ne le suis pas... "

De nouveau, la Barde s'efforça de ne pas réagir. C'était une tâche difficile, avec la moitié de son corps qui ne voulait rien de plus que répondre au feu qui l'enflammait comme une coulée de lave et l'autre moitié qui poussait des cris perçants et cherchait un moyen désespéré de se rebeller contre les avances de la Conquérante. Avec effort, elle commença à utiliser les techniques méditatives que la Guerrière elle-même lui avait enseignées, pour rester aussi détendue que possible pendant que les mains et les lèvres de Xena se promenaient sur son corps lisse.

Après encore plusieurs moments, Xena se retira de nouveau. "Est-ce que je te garde éveillée au moins ?"

En ouvrant les yeux, Gabrielle planta son regard dans le bleu sardonique des yeux au-dessus d'elle. "Tu veux mon corps, Xena. Tu l'as. Mais tu ne peux prendre mon âme."

Affichant un sourire rempli d'intentions malveillantes, Xena prit un des seins de Gabrielle, et le comprima légèrement. "Oh ? Et qui est le fier propriétaire, d'un tel prix ?"

Gabrielle respira profondément, et se força à se rappeler que la femme cruelle et calculatrice qui était au-dessus d'elle était la même personne, jusqu'à la dernière molécule, que la femme qui possédait ce que la Conquérante ne pouvait pas prendre. Si ce n'était de l'intervention d'un homme courageux, Hercule en l'occurrence, sa Xena et cette Xena seraient une seule et même personne.

Relâchant son souffle, elle laissa tout l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait à son âme sœur transparaître dans le vert de ses prunelles, et posa celles-ci directement dans les yeux orageux de la Dirigeante de la Grèce.

Attrapée par la puissance indicible des yeux remplis d'amour que la Barde fixait sur elle, Xena s'éloigna brusquement au loin comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé, ses propres yeux grands ouverts, n'ayant toujours pas la force de se détourner de ceux de la Barde.

Gabrielle sourit, une expression douce et tendre accrochée à son visage, puis leva la paume de sa main pour la placer contre la joue de Xena. "L'amour est la réponse, Xena," chuchota-t-elle.

Pendant une brève seconde, Xena pencha la tête, sa joue toujours dans la paume chaude de sa guérisseuse. Quelque chose en elle voulait presque se laisser aller au réconfort qui lui était offert.

Alors, comme si elle revenait entièrement à elle une fois encore, elle poussa brusquement son visage au loin, puis enleva sa main du sein de Gabrielle et jeta la jeune femme en bas de son lit. Celle-ci tomba mollement sur le carrelage froid. Ses yeux projetèrent des éclairs. "Ling Li, appelle un garde."

L'Asiatique s'inclina à la hâte, arrangea les plis de son peignoir coloré et s'en alla à toute allure pieds nus sur le sol froid.

Xena roula au bas du lit, et saisit Gabrielle par son poignet déjà contusionné et gonflé, puis la tira à ses pieds, et la foudroya du regard. "Peu importe la sorcellerie que tu utilises, elle ne marchera pas sur moi, Amazone. Tu es très près de quitter ce monde, simplement parce j'en aurai décidé ainsi." Elle saisit la Barde plus fermement et la secoua. "Ne tente pas la chance."

Avant que Gabrielle ne puisse formuler une réponse, Ling Li revint, avec un garde à sa remorque.

Xena repoussa la guérisseuse dans les mains professionnelles du vieux garde. "Enferme-la dans une des pièces de ce pavillon et garde-la bien. Si elle n'est pas dans ma salle du trône à l'aube, tu rejoindras tes camarades sur les croix à l'extérieur. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?"

"Oui, Majesté."

"Laissez-moi. Tous."

Les domestiques du palais avaient tout nettoyé, et Callisto ne trouva plus rien de valeur à casser, elle s'assit donc sur son lit, et planta son couteau dans le matelas de plume ainsi que dans les draps de soie, son visage était tordu de colère.

Quand une lumière familière commença à apparaître dans la pièce, la Guerrière retira son couteau du matelas et le lança sur celle-ci, pas du tout étonnée de voir apparaître Arès, qui la salua de la main en lui souriant "Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami ?"

"Je suis désolée. Est-ce que quelqu'un a fait de nous des 'amis' pendant j'avais le dos tourné ?"

En riant chaleureusement, Arès relança le couteau vers Callisto, qui l'attrapa facilement et le glissa dans l'étui qu'elle portait à la taille. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Dieu de la Guerre haussa les épaules. "J'étais dans le voisinage. J'ai pensé voir comment les choses allaient."

"Tu sais très bien comment les choses vont, Arès. Cette ennuyante petite salope va tout ruiner!"

"De quelle ennuyante petite salope s'agit-il déjà ?" Au regard meurtrier que Callisto lui envoya, Arès sourit. "Oh. Cette ennuyante petite salope." Il haussa les épaules de nouveau, le cuir se serra contre ses épaules et sa poitrine. "Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenue."

Callisto rit tristement. "Pour le très grand bien que cela a donné, Arès. Xena et la petite morveuse sont probablement dans sa chambre en train de copuler comme des lapins !"

"Malheureusement, non." Arès soupira affublé de déception. "J'anticipais une session, lubrique et dépravée de sexe femelle/femelle, mais pas de chance, j'en ai bien peur. Il semblerait que la petite sainte nitouche ait déjà réussi à gâter l'humeur de Xena." Il soupira de nouveau.

"Je suis terriblement désolée pour ta petite session de 'bande tout seul', Arès, mais l'information, aussi fascinante soit-elle, ne m'aide pas vraiment à régler mon petit problème."

"Qui a dit que j'essayais de t'aider ? Tu es celle qui ne peux pas tenir sa langue et raconter des bobards correctement, pas moi." Les yeux sombres de Callisto se rétrécirent. "Et tu en as aimé chaque seconde, n'est ce pas ?"

Arès sourit. "Appelle-moi le gigolo de service si tu veux." Callisto ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, et Arès se contenta de regarder la pièce autour de lui. Son regard se porta sur une lourde table en bois qui avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à résister à la colère folle de la blonde. "Alors, qu'avons-nous ici ?"

N'ayant vraiment pas autre chose de mieux à faire, Callisto se redressa sur ses pieds et marcha vers la table, en regardant l'objet incrusté qu'Arès frottait de son index. Elle regarda alors le Dieu aux cheveux sombres. "Ça s'appelle 'un caillou'. Enfonce-toi la dans la tête. Je suis certaine qu'elle ira bien avec celle qui te sert déjà de cervelle."

"Tout doux, Callisto ou je vais commencer à me demander pourquoi tu ne reconnais pas l'importance de cette pierre et je vais la redonner à ma sœur. Nous savons tous combien elle aime ce genre de petits bibelots." Arès se mit le doigt contre la bouche affichant un air perplexe tout à fait faux.

"Oh ! s'il te plaît, Arès. Arrête de tourner autour du pot."

Le Dieu de la Guerre sourit d'un air satisfait. "Bien, puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment..." Utilisant ses pouvoirs, Arès mit en lévitation la pierre jusque dans la paume de sa main, et la jeta ensuite dans les airs, en souriant. "Es-tu certaine que tu ne la reconnais pas?" Callisto grogna quand elle tenta de lui subtiliser la pierre, et n'y réussit pas. "Oh, oh, oh. Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique."

"Mords-moi," gronda la blonde.

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais..." Comme Arès s'approcha, en découvrant ses dents, Callisto l'esquiva, et saisit la pierre du même coup puis la regarda attentivement. Elle leva alors les yeux sur Arès, et fronça les sourcils. "Ça, ma chérie, c'est ce qu'on appelle la Pierre d'Ixion."

Callisto regarda de nouveau la pierre dans sa main, l'incrédulité s'afficha clairement sur son visage. "C'est la Pierre d'Ixion ?"

Arès hocha la tête. "Je pense que ton problème d'audition empire. Je verrai une guérisseuse le plus tôt possible à ta place." Il sourit. "Gabrielle serait parfaite pour ça." Callisto ignora royalement la raillerie d'Arès, pendant qu'elle examinait avec intérêt la pierre dans sa main.

"Donc, c'est ce pourquoi ce petit incompétent de bon à rien de crottin de bouc suit Xena partout comme un chiot pitoyable."

Arès croisa les bras sur sa corpulente poitrine. "Et de quel crottin de bouc parlons-nous cette fois ?"

Levant la tête, Callisto découvrit ses dents dans sourire mauvais. "Dagnine, bien sûr. Cette pierre est le seul but dans sa malheureuse petite vie. Xena doit le tenir en laisse avec ça pour s'assurer qu'il lui obéisse corps et âme." Ses paupières se fermèrent. "Elle est siiiiiiiiiii intelligente."

"Ça elle l'est, ma chérie. Elle l'est vraiment, sois en certaine."

"Comme il sera étonné de découvrir qui détient ce petit bibelot maintenant !" Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et rit, en agitant la pierre dans sa main. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, quand une idée délicieuse lui passa par la tête. "Voilà ! Je vais me servir de lui pour qu'il me débarrasse de la morveuse irritante, et j'utiliserai Xena pour qu'elle l'extermine, lui, de mon chemin ! C'est parfait !"

Le Dieu de la Guerre pointa un doigt enthousiasme vers Callisto. "Tu as vraiment un mauvais fond. J'aime ça chez une femme."

"Épargne-moi."

Arès lissa sa barbe et sourit. "Trop dommage que Dagnine ne soit pas un Barde comme Gabrielle," dit-il après un moment.

"Et pourquoi cela ?"

"Parce qu'alors, tu pourrais tuer deux Bardes avec une pierre ! Tu piges ?" Riant tapageusement, Arès disparut dans un miroitement lumineux, laissant une Callisto gémissante derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Seule dans la grande pièce vide, Gabrielle passa le reste de la nuit à poursuivre stérilement le sommeil. La Barde remercia les Dieux pour le professionnalisme de son garde. Il n'avait pas vraiment reluqué son corps nu et était même allé jusqu'à lui apporter un peignoir pour se couvrir tout comme il avait mis quelques bûches dans la cheminée qu'il avait allumée, pour amener la pièce à une température quelque peu supportable.

Il n'était pas très bavard, mais Gabrielle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à s'entretenir avec lui de toute façon. Sa conscience débattait entre sa raison et ses sentiments, et à chaque argument, l'un d'eux tentait de se glisser en première place dans son cerveau. Un à un, elle les força à s'arrêter, cherchant au lieu de cela la paix provisoire dans laquelle elle espérait trouver le sommeil, sachant que ce débat de conscience serait toujours là le lendemain matin.

Après s'être tournée pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois en autant de minutes, elle repoussa les draps et frotta ses yeux graveleux avec épuisement. Elle aurait presque pu se retrouver en orbite tellement elle sursauta quand la porta s'ouvrit, et que le garde marcha à grand pas dans la pièce, un peignoir à la main. Elle s'assit rapidement, en remontant les draps sur son corps, ne réalisant pas que cette action donnait au garde une meilleure vue encore - mais il s'inclina en une telle révérence qu'il ne put admirer - que si elle les avait simplement laissés là où ils étaient, c'est à dire sur le plancher.

S'avançant un peu plus vers le lit, le garde lui tendit, une robe verte de style oriental, presque identique, à part la taille et la couleur, à celle que Tao Feng portait pour désigner qu'il était le Guérisseur en Chef.

"Habillez-vous rapidement, s'il vous plaît. Sa Majesté n'aime pas attendre." Comme Gabrielle repoussait le drap pour prendre la robe, le garde se retourna partiellement, lui donnant autant d'intimité qu'il le pouvait en s'assurant quand même qu'elle ne se lève pas et ne lui fausse compagnie, ce qui l'enverrait pourrir directement sur une croix.

Gabrielle sortit du lit, reconnaissante du peu d'intimité qu'on lui accordait et hoqueta comme ses pieds chauds rencontrèrent le carrelage froid. "C'est froid", fit-elle remarquer inutilement au garde, qui grogna. Elle leva les bras, et fit glisser le tissu frais sur sa tête et ajusta les longues manches gracieuses de la robe, ses mains lissèrent le tissu comme il glissait sans peine sur sa peau.

Cette robe lui allait comme un gant. Gabrielle conclut que son observateur silencieux devait avoir une femme de sa taille cachée à quelque part. "Je suis prête, je pense" dit-elle finalement, souhaitant avoir une brosse pour peigner ses cheveux. Prenant son bras fermement, mais sans douleur, le soldat inconnu mena Gabrielle de sa luxueuse, et stérile, prison par un long vestibule en pierre vers les étages inférieurs. Ils stoppèrent tous les deux devant la porte qui portait l'emblème de la Conquérante, le soldat adressa un salut protocolaire au soldat qui gardait la porte, qui à son tour ouvrit l'énorme porte et annonça les visiteurs.

Après avoir obtenu une réponse affirmative, le soldat fit un pas sur le côté et Gabrielle fut introduite à la Conquérante. Xena, parée dans des cuirs fraîchement huilés, et arborant une soyeuse cape pourpre ornée d'épaulettes cloutées, était debout face à une des nombreuses fenêtres de la salle du trône, regardant dehors, ses terres qui grouillaient de soldats et de sympathisants. À l'horizon, elle put voir les bateaux à grands mâts. Le dernier contingent de l'énorme armée de Chine arrivait sur les rivages grecs. Elle sourit intérieurement, voyant les dernières pièces du piège qu'elle préparait pour César, se mettre en place avec une précision militaire. C'est dans des jours comme celui-ci, qu'il était bon d'être la Dirigeante du Monde.

"Laissez-nous," dit-elle finalement, bien consciente des deux soldats qui la regardait. Elle put presque entendre la révérence des gardes avec son ouïe aiguisée, puis ils se retirèrent doucement de la pièce. Elle resta cependant, à la fenêtre, ses yeux suivaient à la trace l'activité qui s'y déroulait en contrebas, un plaisir subtil perça ses boucliers intérieurs. "Le peuple de Chine a un vieux dicton," commença-t-elle, sur le ton de la conversation. Elle parla dans une langue dont Gabrielle devinait être du chinois.

"Cela sonne bien. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

"Le lâche meurt un millier de fois. Le courageux une seule fois." Elle détourna les yeux de la fenêtre, et captura sans effort ceux de Gabrielle. "Je n'ai pas encore décidé où tu te situais dans cette équation."

Gabrielle ne put empêcher le sourire qui prit naissance sur son visage. "Alors tu n'es pas la seule. Parfois je ne suis pas sûre de savoir où je me situe non plus."

Le visage de Xena sembla se détendre presque imperceptiblement avant que le masque glacial ne retombe à nouveau. "Puisque je ne suis pas une imbécile, je ne gaspillerai pas tes talents. Je vais donc, te libérer pour le salut de mes soldats, fais bien tes devoirs de guérisseuse." Elle sourit ; une expression qui ne fit pas dégeler ses yeux polaires. "Un avertissement, Amazone. Une erreur de ta part, et ta vie se terminera abruptement."

Gabrielle leva fièrement le menton. "Je ferai mon travail. Avec ou sans tes menaces."

"C'était juste pour m'assurer que c'est bien ce que tu feras. Tu peux partir."

La Barde resta plantée là pendant un instant, luttant contre la forte envie de parler, puis décida sagement de tenir sa langue, et fila rapidement vers les portes massives.

"Amazone." La voix douce de Xena retentit par-dessus l'épaule de Gabrielle. Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

"Je tiens Tao Feng en otage de fortune. Ta fortune. Sers-moi bien et il ne saura jamais comment c'est que de finir comme la fille qu'il t'a aidé à sauver."

Gabrielle se retourna, lentement, ses yeux projetaient un message que ses lèvres ne prononcèrent pas.

Xena sourit d'un air satisfait, ses propres yeux projetaient également un message qu'elle savait clair.

Après un long moment de tension, la Barde recula finalement de quelque pas, se détourna, et passa rapidement devant le garde qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Callisto stoppa sa jument rouanne à côté du terrain d'entraînement, impressionnée malgré elle par les manœuvres de bataille qui y était pratiquées. Dagnine était peut-être un simplet pas trop intelligent, un laquais, mais il connaissait vraiment ses techniques de combat.

Quand le dit laquait simplet et pas trop intelligent remarqua que sa pire ennemie empiétait non seulement sur ses plates bandes, mais le regardait aussi avec des yeux de prédateur, il fit tourner son cheval et s'approcha d'elle en trottant rapidement. "Que fais-tu ici ?" Il fit danser nerveusement, son cheval en cercles autour de la femme blonde juchée sur sa jument.

"Souviens-toi à qui tu t'adresses, espèce de vermisseau. Je suis ton commandant."

"Ici, c'est moi qui commande," répliqua Dagnine, laissant glisser sa main sur la poignée de son épée.

Callisto sourit. "Je suis sûre que la Conquérante sera heureuse d'entendre dire que tu lui as usurpé son rôle."

Dagnine fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais."

"Oh vraiment," ronronna Callisto. "Et que voulais-tu dire au juste, Dagnine ?"

C'était la première fois, dans ses souvenirs, que la putain blonde l'appelait par son nom et pour quelques raisons insondables, Dagnine fut parcouru par un frisson de pure frayeur qui lui grimpa le long de la colonne vertébrale. "Rien", murmura-t-il, faiblement.

"C'est ce que je pensais," répondit Callisto, en souriant. Elle fit un petit geste de la main. "Mais assez bavardé. Je suis ici parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire."

Dagnine la regarda avec des yeux de poisson mort. "Quoi ?"

Callisto mit une moue sur ses lèvres dans une fausse expression compatissante. "Oh, ne t'ont-ils pas appris la signification de mots avec plus d'une syllabe à l'école Militaire, chéri ? Pauvre petite chose. J'essaierai de t'expliquer ça de manière à ce que ton petit cerveau limité puisse comprendre." Elle sourit, et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux malveillants. "Je te gratte le dos, et tu grattes le mien. Tu comprends ?"

Dagnine fronça les sourcils de nouveau. "Je t'avais bien compris la première fois."

"Bien sûr que tu m'avais compris, chéri. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"Qu'as-tu en tête ?"

"Tu fais quelques petites commissions pour moi et en retour, je te donne ça." Elle mit la main dans son corsage, et en retira la Pierre d'Ixion, la tenant de manière à ce que la lumière du soleil matinale la présente sous son meilleur jour.

Les yeux de Dagnine s'agrandirent et devinrent de la taille des soucoupes. "Où... l'as-tu eue ?"

Callisto inclina la tête. "Bien, si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus un secret, pas vrai ?"

"Mais la Conquérante... "

"Ce que Xena ne sait pas ne 'nous' fera pas de mal." Elle fit sauter la pierre dans sa main, et sourit pendant que le regard fixe de Dagnine suivait le mouvement de la gemme comme s'il y était englué. "Je sais que ce joli petit caillou fait partie de tes fantasmes depuis des années, Dagnine. Et depuis tout ce temps, Xena te l'agite sous le nez, n'est-ce pas. Elle t'a promis de te le donner si tu jouais au bon petit soldat, et accomplissait tous ses désirs." Elle lança de nouveau le petit caillou dans les airs. "Et tes désirs à toi, Dagnine ? A-t-elle jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, prit ceux-ci en considération ?"

Elle rit comme Dagnine se lécha les lèvres, en regardant fixement la pierre tel un homme nu prêt à se faire baiser. Elle inclina de nouveau la tête. "As-tu entendu un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?"

"Oui," croassa finalement le soldat. "Je t'ai entendue."

"Bon. Avons-nous une entente alors ?"

Après un long moment, le soldat détacha son regard fixe de la pierre et examina les yeux gais de sa nouvelle Maîtresse. Ses larges épaules s'effondrèrent sous la défaite. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

Flanqué de son nouveau compagnon, Gabrielle reprit le chemin qui la conduirait à la tente de soin. Là, elle rencontra les regards accusateurs des assistants guérisseurs, elle imagina sans peine, qu'ils la blâmaient pour la disparition de Tao Feng.

Ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité contrastante de la tente, et elle médita sur un moyen de distraire son esprit de la froideur qui était dirigée vers elle.

Elle ne trouva rien, cependant.

Tous les lits étaient vides. Les paniers d'herbes et de lins pour les bandages étaient remplis à ras bord. La tente elle-même avait été balayée, lavée, débarrassée des saletés et de la boue.

Gabrielle soupira, se sentant très mal à l'aise et un peu coupable.

Un jeune homme, arborant un duvet en guise de première barbe, marcha timidement jusqu'à elle, les mains serrées derrière le dos. Il tenta un sourire. "Ne t'occupe pas d'eux," chuchota-t-il. "Ils sont juste vexés pour Tao Feng."

"Il est en sécurité," répondit Gabrielle, employant son ton de Barde pour lancer sa voix afin d'être entendu par tout le monde à l'intérieur de la tente. "La Conquérante avait besoin de lui pour une assignation spéciale." Ce qui était vrai, en quelque sorte. "Je suis sûre qu'il sera revenu avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte."

En fixant subrepticement les yeux sur la pièce, Gabrielle put voir, aussi bien que ressentir distinctement, la tension des hommes diminuer autour d'elle. Elle permit à son propre corps de se détendre un peu. "Merci," chuchota-t-elle au jeune guérisseur devant elle.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds platine.

La Barde ravala son sourire, quand elle reconnut les signes d'un béguin pour elle chez le jeune homme.

L'apprenti s'empêtra dans ses pieds, et remit ensuite ses mains derrière son dos. Dans celles-ci, il tenait un vieux bout de fil et une aiguille. "Je... hum... Je t'ai vu recoudre Mellonius hier. Je pense que tu as fait un merveilleux travail. Je pense qu'il ne lui restera même pas une cicatrice." Sa voix était craintive et sa langue épaisse.

Gabrielle sourit, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme d'un rouge encore plus profond. Elle vit en lui, le type exact d'homme sérieux et bellâtre, pour qui elle-même aurait pu avoir le béguin avant qu'une certaine femme aux cheveux noirs, et aux magnifiques yeux bleus, ne lui vole son cœur, son âme et tout ce qui se trouvait au milieu. "Merci. J'ai eu beaucoup de pratique à recoudre des blessures de bataille par le passé."

L'apprenti tressaillit. "Bien, tu vois, c'est justement mon problème. Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. J'ai toujours voulu être un guérisseur, mais j'ai grandi dans un village de marchand et, bien... il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de travail de ce genre pour moi." Il la regarda, avec ses yeux d'or suppliants. "M'apprendras-tu comment recoudre comme tu le fais ? S'il te plaît ?"

La Barde prodigua au jeune homme un sourire brillant, ensoleillé, qui le laissa voir des étoiles danser devant lui. "Ça me fera plaisir de t'apprendre. Allons plus près de ces torches pour avoir plus de lumière pour travailler."

Abasourdi le jeune homme inclina la tête avec obéissance et suivi sa nouvelle enseignante comme un chiot, son esprit était vide de tout sauf du souvenir du sourire de Gabrielle qui restait imprimé sur ses rétines.

Les torches s'étaient presque toutes consumées et Gabrielle avait des crampes dans les doigts après la longue séance qu'elle venait de donner avec l'aiguille, le fil et un élève qui semblait plus intéressé à observer son visage que ses mains.

Notant que le jeune homme, dont le nom était Tellimenichus, montrait cette fois plus d'intérêt pour sa couture que pour celle qu'elle faisait, elle fit rouler son cou raide sur ses épaules et gémit doucement comme celui-ci se remit en place.

L'étrange craquement qu'il fit en se replaçant convainquit Gabrielle, qu'elle devrait peut-être sortir de la tente et aller marcher un peu à l'extérieur. Pour pouvoir refaire cette manœuvre particulière avec son corps. " Je n'ai, jamais en réalité, vu quelqu'un avoir cette teinte aussi rouge auparavant. "

Juste au moment où elle allait dire quelque chose pour calmer son jeune admirateur, les pans de la tente s'ouvrirent. Un soldat à bout de souffle surgit à l'intérieur et s'arrêta à quelques pieds de la Barde. "Venez vite. Il y a eu un accident."

Bondissant sur ses jambes, Gabrielle saisit la trousse de guérison de Tao Feng, et se tourna ensuite vers Tellimenichus. "Reste ici et continue à pratiquer. Je reviens tout de suite."

Le jeune homme se leva sur ses pieds. "Non. S'il te plaît, emmène-moi avec toi." Il sourit timidement. "Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide et, eh bien, j'ai besoin de voir mon mentor en action."

N'étant jamais capable de résister à une supplication de la sorte, la Barde sourit, inclina la tête et lança la trousse de guérison au jeune homme.

Son visage s'illumina tel un enfant le matin du Solstice d'hiver. "Merci !"

Gabrielle sourit encore, puis se retourna vers le soldat essoufflé. "Conduis-moi."

Après plusieurs minutes, le trio arriva enfin sur le site de l'accident. Un petit groupe de soldats était attroupé autour de quelque chose, et regardait la scène en parlant avec vivacité.

En se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, Gabrielle regarda vers le bas et vit le soldat, qui recouvrait son visage partiellement avec son bras. Elle s'accroupit immédiatement, évaluant celui-ci de ses yeux scrutateurs cherchant la blessure. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Retirant brusquement le bras de son visage, l'homme sourit.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux, Gabrielle se retrouva avec la pointe acérée d'une épée sur la gorge. Pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas juste aller bien pour une fois changer?

Alors elle regarda pour de bon l'homme imposant au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. "Dagnine ?"

"Tu me connais. J'en suis honoré." Son sourire torve devint rusé.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?"

Dagnine haussa les épaules, et la pointe de l'épée s'enfonça encore un peu dans le cou de Gabrielle. "C'est peut-être parce que je n'aime pas les blondes."

Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer. "Ouais. J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu étais plus du type Centaure."

En beuglant de colère, Dagnine leva son épée et s'élança pour porter un coup meurtrier. À la dernière seconde, Gabrielle se poussa du chemin et esquiva le coup, ne se rendant pas compte que Tellimenichus passait devant elle pour l'empêcher d'être frappée.

Comme l'épée frappa, elle s'enfonça profondément dans la cuisse du jeune homme, aspergeant Dagnine et Gabrielle de sang.

La Barde attrapa l'apprenti comme il tombait, le posa doucement par terre et appuya sa main fortement sur sa blessure béante. En secouant la tête, elle posa les yeux sur Dagnine, et serra les dents.

"Lève-toi, femme ou je te t'abats sur place comme une chienne."

"Fais-le, alors, parce que je ne lâcherai pas cet homme."

Dagnine haussa les épaules. "Comme tu veux !" Il souleva son épée une fois de plus et Gabrielle resserra sa pression sur la jambe de Tellimenichus, le menton relevé, son esprit chuchota un dernier au revoir à Xena.

Un des sons préférés de Gabrielle dans n'importe quelle réalité se fit alors entendre et Dagnine regarda, muet, l'épée qui avait rétréci à moins de la moitié de sa longueur originale, dans sa main.

La Conquérante atterrit au milieu du groupe, en faisant dégringoler les témoins telles des colonnes s'effondrant dans un temple. Elle flanqua un coup de pied au poignet de Dagnine qui se brisa comme son épée. Il se retrouva alors sur le dos, à chercher son air et fut empalé par la lumière étincelante d'une paire d'yeux mortellement bleus, qui firent baisser les siens.

C'était un revirement de situation tout à fait inattendu, il sentit la pointe de l'épée de la Conquérante lui chatouiller le larynx. "Grosse erreur, Dagnine."

Le Général avala difficilement, se gagnant une jolie petite entaille le long de la pomme d'Adam qu'il avait saillante.

Xena vit les yeux de l'homme changer et elle se raidit, en entendant le bruit d'une arbalète qu'on armait à quelques pieds derrière elle.

Reconnaissant facilement le changement de position de Xena, Gabrielle lâcha des yeux la blessure de Tellimenichus, et parcourut des yeux les alentours. Dans un arbre peut-être à cinquante pieds de distance, la Barde vit un faible flash de lumière. "Xena", avertit-elle doucement.

"Je sais." Répondit la Conquérante d'un ton égal. Elle leva brusquement la main et comme par magie, une flèche d'arbalète apparut soudainement dans son poing serré. Elle en attrapa une deuxième sans lâcher la première, et utilisa ensuite son épée pour en dévier une troisième. Son chakram siffla de nouveau et l'assassin tomba de l'arbre, l'arme profondément enfoncée dans le thorax.

Soudainement, une autre salve de flèches vint et elle employa encore son épée pour les faire dévier, maudissant le cadavre dans lequel s'était enfoncé son chakram.

Comme Xena était occupée à se protéger de l'attaque aérienne, Dagnine vit sa chance et saisit l'épée d'un de ses copains. Avec le sourire d'un chacal, il souleva son épée, avec dans les yeux l'intention d'obtenir le plus grand prix d'entre tous.

Bien consciente de l'action derrière elle, la Conquérante attendit patiemment que l'archer recharge, et para le coup meurtrier de Dagnine, le repoussant en arrière de plusieurs pieds.

Dagnine n'était cependant pas monté parmi les rangs de la Conquérante pour la seule fidélité que lui inspirait la pierre. C'était une fine lame et il savait que s'il pouvait la distraire juste assez longtemps, une des flèches finirait par l'atteindre. "Tu ne peux pas nous tuer tous les deux, Xena," railla-t-il, employant délibérément son nom.

La Conquérante sourit. "Si je peux."

Elle l'attaqua impitoyablement et sans arrêt, s'assurant de présenter à l'assassin dans les arbres une cible qui se déplaçait sans cesse ce qui était presque impossible à atteindre.

Atteignant ses limites, Dagnine fut capable de bloquer et de parer chaque coup, attaquer était cependant complètement hors de question.

Par un pur hasard, Gabrielle regarda de nouveau vers la ligne d'arbre et observa comme l'archer décochait deux autres flèches, une après l'autre. Elle regarda derrière elle juste à temps pour voir Xena se placer directement dans leur trajectoire.

Le reste fut de l'instinct à l'état pur.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant des années plutôt que quelques secondes. Elle sentit son corps s'élancer et bondir de lui-même de sur le sol, ses bras s'allongèrent, ses doigts s'étendirent le plus possible, son regard fixé seulement sur les missiles qui se dirigeaient maintenant droit sur elle.

Un léger déplacement d'air et elle ferma la main, stupéfié, elle réalisa qu'il y avait maintenant quelque chose qui trônait dans son poing fermé.

Je l'ai attrapée !

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de penser comme le deuxième projectile se nicha dans son flanc gauche.

Le temps s'arrêta de nouveau et elle tomba lourdement par terre, la flèche toujours serrée fermement dans sa main.

Dagnine sembla abasourdi de voir la jeune guérisseuse, qu'il avait si facilement trompé, accomplir ce que Xena était la seule à pouvoir réussir auparavant.

Et cela donna à Xena l'occasion dont elle avait besoin. Elle frappa avec puissance, et coupa net la tête de son Général, son regard de stupéfaction ne quitta pas ses yeux vitreux. Elle fit alors demi-tour, et lança son épée vers les arbres avec toute la force dont elle était capable, et sourit d'un air légèrement satisfait quand le deuxième assassin tomba de la branche, ses mains prostrées autour de l'arme gluante qui lui sortait de la poitrine.

En baissant la tête, les yeux de la Conquérante s'agrandirent légèrement quand elle vit sa guérisseuse étendue sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit rapidement, et fixa les yeux sur la blessure.

Gabrielle sourit, en ouvrant sa main. "Regarde, Xena," balbutia-t-elle. "Je l'ai attrapée." La douleur crispa son visage et tempéra sa joie presque enfantine. Elle toussa légèrement et un filet de sang s'écoula goutte à goutte de ses lèvres.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Xena, abasourdie par l'acte de pur altruisme.

"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir," vint simplement la réponse avant que les yeux verts et brillants de la Barde ne se ferment.

Le hennissement irrité d'un cheval tira la Conquérante de sa douce transe et elle regarda en cachant le soleil de ses yeux de sa main.

Marcus sauta en bas de son cheval comme si sa selle avait été en flammes, atterrissant à côté de Xena, il regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts, le carnage autour de lui. "Majesté ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

Xena l'ignora puisque c'était évident "Regroupe ces hommes," dit-elle en faisant un geste en direction du petit groupe d'hommes qui étaient debout autour de la scène quand elle était arrivée, "enferme-les dans le donjon. Je te rejoindrai là-bas, je veux les interroger moi-même."

"Oui, Majesté."

Elle posa les yeux sur le jeune homme que sa guérisseuse avait essayé d'aider. Il était toujours vivant, mais le sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure. "Faites-le escorter jusqu'à la tente des soins. Envoyez chercher Tao Feng et dites-lui de traiter le garçon."

"Oui, Majesté. Et celle-ci ?" Demanda-t-il, en indiquant la Barde inconsciente.

En s'accroupissant, la Conquérante prit doucement le corps de Gabrielle dans ses bras, et se remit debout. "Je m'occuperai personnellement d'elle." Elle siffla son étalon et quand il s'approcha, elle siffla de nouveau, et il se mit à genoux. Elle glissa soigneusement sur son large dos, et accota le corps chaud de Gabrielle contre sa poitrine. Elle siffla une autre fois et son cheval se remit debout, et attendit patiemment l'ordre suivant.

Un autre soldat de sa Garde Royale stoppa son cheval devant elle et lui remit son épée et son chakram qu'il avait nettoyés. Xena les accepta un par un, les remettant à la place usuelle qu'ils occupaient sur son corps.

"Que devons-nous faire de Dagnine, Majesté ?" Demanda Marcus.

"Mettez sa tête sur l'une des piques de mon portail. Et donnez sa carcasse aux loups."

"À vos ordres, Majesté."

En prenant les rênes dans sa main libre, la Conquérante claqua sa langue et le cheval se mit en route vers le palais, employant sa démarche la plus douce.

Gabrielle reprit conscience très lentement, ses sens prenant lentement le pouls du monde qui l'entourait, pendant encore un moment, avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux pour de bon. Sa poitrine palpitait au rythme des battements de son cœur, envoyant des picotements le long de son bras gauche. Le lit sous elle était frais et doux et l'air était parfumé d'encens.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, apparemment de leur propre volonté et un visage sombre se forma graduellement devant elle. La Barde cligna une fois des yeux pour ajuster sa vision et la femme au-dessus d'elle lui sourit. "Re-bienvenue parmi nous," rétorqua Niamey d'un ton léger et cadencé.

"Merci. Je pense." Son corps prostré ressentit le besoin de s'étirer, mais la douleur enflamma son flanc gauche et l'a convainquit de remettre ce besoin à plus tard.

"Est-ce que ça te fait très mal ?"

"Ce n'est pas trop pire."

Les yeux sombres de Niamey scintillèrent devant l'évident subterfuge.

Gabrielle fronça légèrement les sourcils. "J'ai eu de meilleurs jours," admit-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Les yeux de la domestique se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle regardait la jeune femme encore une fois. La Conquérante n'avait pas mentionné de blessure à la tête, mais... "Quelle est la dernière chose que tu te rappelles ?"

Le sourcil de la Barde s'arqua comme elle réfléchit. "Il y avait... une bataille. Et... quelqu'un tirait des flèches... depuis les arbres. Et... " Son visage s'éclaira et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. "Et j'ai attrapé une flèche !"

Niamey sourit. "Oui, c'est ce que tu as fait. En passant, ça a été la conversation du jour à la Cour. Comment une petite femme, une guérisseuse de surcroît, a été capable d'attraper une flèche en plein vol ?" Le sourire de la femme noire s'approfondit, se propageant jusqu'à ses yeux. "Et comment elle en a pris une autre en plein flanc, tout ça pour sauver la vie de la Conquérante ?"

Gabrielle ne put contrôler le teint coloré qui s'étendit sur ses joues et ses oreilles devant l'adoration contenue dans les yeux de la domestique. "J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire," dit-elle, tranquillement.

Niamey inclina la tête. "Il y a certaines personnes ici qui ne te remercient pas, pour ton acte de bravoure, mais je ne suis pas l'une d'entre elles." Elle saisit la main de la jeune guérisseuse entre les siennes. "Merci, Gabrielle. Ce que tu as fait était très courageux et brave."

Son teint coloré s'amplifia, la Barde retourna la douce étreinte, un peu béate.

Niamey sentit l'embarras de l'autre femme, libéra ses mains et lissa les draps qui couvraient sa patiente. "Penses-tu que tu pourrais t'asseoir un peu ? J'ai reçu l'ordre de te donner autant d'eau que je le peux. Et il y a du bouillon qui chauffe sur le feu."

En inclinant la tête légèrement, Gabrielle permit à Niamey de l'aider à prendre une position allongée, plusieurs oreillers duveteux furent placés derrière son dos. Une fois assise, cela sembla en réalité diminuer la douleur, et, curieusement, elle regarda en bas pour voir sa blessure proprement cautérisée qui séchait à l'air libre. "Qui a fait cela ?"

Les sourcils de Niamey montèrent. "Eh bien, sa Majesté, bien sûr. Elle t'a soignée personnellement et n'a quitté cette pièce que depuis une heure."

"Combien de temps a-t-elle été ici ?"

"Une bonne partie de la journée. Tu étais fiévreuse et très agitée." Elle baissa la voix usant d'un ton conspirateur. "Sa Majesté a découvert que si elle tenait ta main, tu te calmais. Tu as crié son nom plusieurs fois, tu sais."

Le rythme cardiaque de Gabrielle augmenta en signe d'alarme. "Ai-je... hum... qu'ai-je dit ?"

Niamey mit une main réconfortante sur le bras de Gabrielle. "Rien d'important. Surtout des divagations confuses provenant de ton esprit brûlant de fièvre."

Si elle cherchait à être rassurée, elle ne le fut pas. Quoique... "Tu as sûrement raison. Je ne me rappelle vraiment de rien."

"Bien sûr que non. Ton corps a subi un traumatisme épouvantable." La grande femme sourit. "Mais maintenant tu sembles t'en être sortie. Alors, que veux-tu d'abord ? Eau ou bouillon ?"

"De l'eau, je pense."

"Alors ce sera de l'eau."

Xena enleva ses mains de l'eau rougie par le sang et les sécha sur une serviette de lin comme son esprit se rejouait l'interrogation qu'elle avait fait subir aux prisonniers. Elle n'avait rien appris de nouveau de ce qu'elle ne connaissait déjà, mais ce fait n'avait rien de réconfortant.

Même quand, placé sous les techniques de torture les plus terrifiantes qui se trouvaient dans l'incroyable arsenal de la Conquérante, l'histoire de chaque conspirateur resta inchangée, même les plus petits détails.

Ils avaient tous affirmé que Dagnine était venu à eux le matin, les yeux brillant d'une grande excitation et leur avait promis à tous, la richesse et la gratitude de la Conquérante elle-même s'ils l'aidaient à tuer l'ennuyeuse nouvelle guérisseuse.

Étant donné la nature tacite de la Conquérante, ils crurent sans fondement, qu'elle était en accord avec cette mission et que ça les préserverait du pire, mais à la fin, elle les avait tous tués. Les cris perçants qu'ils avaient poussés en rendant leur dernier souffle, pour lui donner une dose de joie usuelle, avaient échoué. Cela l'inquiéta quelque peu.

Elle marcha à la fenêtre et regarda dehors, laissant la douce brise repousser les mèches rebelles de son front. Elle pressentait la touche malveillante de Callisto dans tout ceci. Et ses pressentiments étaient rarement faux dans de telles occasions.

Beaucoup de gens, dans son royaume, se demandaient pourquoi elle permettait à la psychopathe blonde de vivre, et de vivre bien en plus ; cette femme était apparemment au courant de toutes les questions impliquant la Conquérante et sa Gouverne.

Et, pour être honnête, il y avait eut des moments, surtout tard la nuit, où Xena elle-même se demandait quelles étaient ses motivations.

Peut-être, qu'une fois que tout eut été dit et que tout eut été fait, la raison principale qui poussait Xena à garder Callisto près d'elle était simplement parce qu'elle le pouvait. Traiter avec sa seconde en commande blonde, revenait à essayer d'apprivoiser un feu alimenté par le vent. Dangereux, mais pas impossible, si vous saviez où poser les pieds. Jamais ennuyeux. Et, peut-être, quelques fois, utile. Dans certaines circonstances.

En se détournant de la fenêtre, la Conquérante bannit délibérément de telles pensées aux confins de son esprit et au lieu de cela elle se concentra sur les motivations d'une certaine jeune femme, qui, pour des raisons insondables, avait choisi sciemment de lui sauver la vie, au détriment de la sienne.

Cette pensée l'agaçait depuis que les événements avaient eu lieu, diluant la jouissance qu'elle éprouvait d'habitude à infliger de la douleur à ceux, qui, pensait-elle, le méritaient.

Cela faisait maintenant dix sombres années depuis que M'Lila lui avait sauvé la vie en renonçant à la sienne. Et depuis ce jour, la Conquérante avait fait le serment, de s'assurer qu'elle ne se retrouverait jamais plus dans une telle situation.

L'amour ou ce qu'il y avait eu à ce moment-là, avait été une faiblesse. Et avait fait d'elle une victime, qui était tombée sous les charmes de César, ce qui l'avait menée directement à une crucifixion en règle, sur une croix en bois improvisée sur une plage, où on lui avait brisé les jambes, et où son cœur avait coulé à pic.

Le fait que ce même amour lui ait aussi sauvé la vie était quelque chose qu'elle ne se permettait pas d'admettre trop aisément.

En secouant la tête, la Conquérante se retourna et d'un pas constant, se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher.

Niamey se leva gracieusement sur ses pieds et s'inclina profondément quand Xena entra dans la pièce.

"S'est-elle réveillée ?"

"Brièvement, Majesté. Je lui ai donné du bouillon et de l'eau, comme vous l'aviez ordonné."

"A-t-elle parlé ?"

"Très peu. Sauf pour nier que sa blessure lui faisait mal." Cette dernière remarque fut dite avec une allusion moqueuse, à laquelle Xena répondit en sourcillant typiquement.

Inclinant la tête, la Conquérante entreprit de défaire ses épaulettes et Niamey se hâta d'aller l'aider. Une fois débarrassée de sa lourde armure, Xena lui toucha le bras légèrement. "Tu peux partir. Je la surveillerai pour le reste de la soirée."

Niamey salua. "Comme vous souhaitez, Majesté. Bonne nuit."

Quand la porte se referma doucement annonçant le départ de Niamey, Xena marcha jusqu'à son lit et regarda la jeune femme qui l'occupait actuellement. Gabrielle semblait dormir confortablement, sa respiration était profonde et même, ses yeux bougeaient doucement derrière ses paupières closes, elle rêvait sans doute de choses, dont elle ne pouvait même pas deviner. Ses joues n'avaient regagné qu'une pâle nuance de santé, elles n'avaient ni la pâleur livide due à une perte de sang massive, ni la rougeur provoquée par la fièvre qui avait suivi.

Xena était abasourdie par la vue de cette jeune femme. Les lignes tendues qui avaient caractérisé le visage conscient de l'Amazone étaient absentes dans cet état détendu. Endormie, elle avait l'air d'une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence ; pas d'une guérisseuse aguerrie ni de la Guerrière courageuse que la Conquérante avait observée.

"Qui es-tu ?" Chuchota Xena, les lèvres serrées.

Ne se rendant pas compte du trouble ci-dessus, Gabrielle sourit légèrement dans son sommeil.

Après plusieurs moments passés à poser des questions pour lesquelles elle ne recevait aucune réponse, Xena enleva finalement ses cuirs et, marcha vers l'autre côté du lit. Soigneusement elle se glissa entre les draps frais, et lisses.

Elle s'étira à sa pleine longueur chassant la traction légère de ses muscles tendus. La Conquérante mit ensuite ses mains derrière sa tête et se mit à regarder la fresque au plafond, espérant que cela la distrait et la calme suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil.

Cependant son esprit refusa d'obtempérer. Ses pensées continuèrent à déambuler dans sa tête, elles étaient toutes centrées sur la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Le sommeil des justes, songea-t-elle, un faible pincement dû à quelque chose qu'elle reconnut être de la jalousie agita ses sens. Depuis combien d'années Morphée n'était-il pas venu pour l'amener doucement dans le monde des rêves, des beaux rêves ? Trop.

En fermant délibérément ses yeux, Xena suscita en elle quelques techniques méditatives que lui avait appris Lao Ma. Si elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, peut-être pourrait-elle au moins trouver une certaine paix.

Presque entièrement détendue, la Conquérante revint à elle comme un corps chaud, et doux l'enveloppa soudainement. Une tête blonde se posa sur son épaule et une main hardie glissa sur son ventre pour se modeler à son sein, qui répondit avec enthousiasme.

Sa volonté lutta puissamment contre l'impulsion de jeter l'Amazone blessée sur toute la longueur de la pièce.

En sentant la rigidité sous elle, Gabrielle se réveilla légèrement, en bougonnant. Elle repoussa sa main loin du sein de Xena, et frotta le ventre plat et soyeux de son amante. "Détends-toi, tu veux ? Par les Dieux, Xena, penses-tu que nous n'avons jamais fait cela auparavant," marmonna-t-elle.

Gabrielle céda à la forte tentation de se blottir encore plus près et se tourna légèrement sur son épaule blessée. Elle lâcha un cri perçant. "Ow". Puis cligna des yeux pendant que des larmes de douleur emplirent ceux-ci. Elle inclina la tête.

Immédiatement elle souhaita ne pas rencontrer le regard perçant et froid qui était fixé sur elle lui faisant oublier toute douleur et toute idée de corps à corps érotique qu'elle aurait pu avoir avant de se réveiller.

Ok, Gabrielle. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Réfléchis.

"J'avais... froid ?"

L'expression glaciale ne changea pas.

"Et... je rêvais."

Toujours rien.

Peut-être cela lui serait-il plus facile de s'expliquer si elle n'était pas cramponnée à l'autre comme une pieuvre.

Elle essaya de se retirer brusquement, mais la douleur l'en empêcha et la paralysa avec une force terrifiante. Son souffle s'emprisonna dans ses poumons comme des larmes prirent naissance entre ses paupières fermées.

Le cri perçant logé profondément dans sa gorge sortie presque quand le contact ferme de mains chaudes et fortes descendit sur son corps d'une façon presque tendre. La Conquérante la roula sur le dos.

"Détends-toi." Ordonna une voix basse qui s'infiltra dans la brume rose de sa douleur et Gabrielle comprit que son corps commençait à répondre subtilement au traitement, et que l'agonie de ses muscles avait disparu.

"C'est ça. Détends-toi. C'est seulement de la douleur. Respire. Respire, maintenant."

Impuissante contre l'attraction séduisante de la voix hypnotique de Xena, la douleur commença à diminuer et la poitrine de Gabrielle se desserra assez pour qu'elle puisse prendre une profonde inspiration, en gémissant dans un souffle.

Cela lui fit du bien, donc elle en reprit une autre, avec soulagement quand son corps se détendit entièrement et que son étourdissement disparut lui aussi. "Merci," dit-elle finalement en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder une expression qui n'était pas tout à fait froide ni tout à fait aussi chaude que ce qu'elle était habituée de voir dans ces yeux magnifiques.

"La dette est payée."

Perplexe, la Barde fronça les sourcils. "Quelle dette ?"

En enlevant ses mains de la tentation de la chair chaude de l'Amazone, Xena roula en une position assise sur le lit. "Sur-le-champ de bataille, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et plus tard, j'ai sauvé la tienne. Nous sommes à égalité, nous ne nous devons plus rien."

Gabrielle sentit un éclat de colère monter de nouveau en elle, mais la tint sous contrôle. "Xena, quand j'ai attrapé cette flèche là-bas, je ne l'ai pas fait dans le but que tu me doives quelque chose."

La Conquérante leva un sourcil, son expression affichait une évidente incrédulité.

"Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça," affirma la Barde, sa colère lui donna la force dont elle avait besoin pour pousser sur ses bras et s'asseoir.

"Alors pourquoi ?"

"C'est comme j'ai déjà dit auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à accepter ?"

"Ça l'est quand les motivations d'un tel acte ne sont pas très claires."

Les yeux de Gabrielle s'agrandirent. "Motivations ?! Xena, la seule motivation que j'avais à ce moment là était d'éviter que la flèche tirée par ce lâche ne te transperce de part en part. C'est tout."

Étant donné que Xena restait silencieuse, la Barde soupira de frustration, les doigts de sa bonne main se replièrent pour former un poing serré. "Je suis désolée de te décevoir, Xena, mais cela ne faisait pas partie d'un quelconque complot sinistre afin de m'obtenir tes faveurs où pour que tu me doives la vie. C'était simplement de la compassion. Le désir de ne pas te voir couchée sur le sol dans une marre de sang s'il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher."

En fixant les yeux sur le visage particulièrement impassible de la Conquérante, Gabrielle prit le risque, et étreignit doucement une des mains de Xena, et l'avança sur ses genoux. "Xena, n'as-tu jamais une seule fois fait quelque chose parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire ?"

Xena se raidit légèrement, mais n'essaya pas d'enlever sa main. "Pour qui ?"

"Pour le monde. Pour l'humanité."

Le visage de Xena se détendit presque dans un sourire. "Certains diraient que ma campagne contre César est analogue au bien de l'humanité."

"Peut-être. Mais que dirais-tu toi ?"

En enlevant sa main, la Conquérante épingla Gabrielle de son regard bleu acier. "Je dirais que l'altruisme est l'arme du faible."

Gabrielle se retourna et la regarda fixement. "Me considères-tu faible ?"

Si Xena avait été déconcertée par la question, elle ne le montra pas. "Je te considère... intrigante. Une contradiction. Entre la douceur. Et la dureté." Quelque part dans son for intérieur, la Conquérante vit le visage de son mentor, Lao Ma. La comparaison était inévitable, même étant donné les autres différences entre cette femme-ci et l'autre. "Douce comme l'eau, qui peut se transformer en une inondation ravageuse," murmura-t-elle, à peine consciente qu'elle parlait à voix haute.

"Intéressante analogie en effet."

Xena cligna des yeux, en revenant dans le présent. Ses traits se durcirent. "On m'a assuré que tous ceux qui ont vécu à Poteidia étaient morts, Amazone."

C'était au tour de Gabrielle de cligner des yeux tandis que son esprit essayait de s'ajuster au brusque changement de sujet. "Excuse-moi ?"

"Xena, tu dois me prendre avec toi. Apprends-moi tout ce que tu sais. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici à Poteidia. Je veux aller avec toi. J'ai étudié les étoiles, j'ai parlé avec les philosophes. J'ai le don de prescience. Je peux être d'une grande valeur pour toi. Prends-moi avec toi. Je veux tant te ressembler. Tes paroles, Amazone. Explique-les."

Gabrielle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. "Je... ne peux pas. Évidemment. Puisque je ne me rappelle pas les avoirs dites." Elle regarda Xena de nouveau. "Niamey m'a dit que j'avais dit des trucs quand j'étais inconsciente. Je suppose que c'était ça."

Xena regarda profondément dans les yeux vibrants de la jeune femme, cherchant n'importe quel signe de duperie. Mais, comme auparavant, elle ne put rien trouver. Elle lâcha un soupir silencieux, prenant les affirmations de Gabrielle pour la vérité.

Après tout, seul le délire illusoire d'une âme brûlante de fièvre pouvait pousser une femme si brillante et pleine de promesses à désirer être 'comme' la chose sanglante et cauchemardesque que Xena était elle-même si volontairement devenu.

Gabrielle vit alors, la minuscule faille dans l'armure de la Conquérante ; ce regard qui s'afficha dans ce visage si douloureusement familier et si effroyablement triste ; celui qui criait, si silencieusement, le manque de croyance de Xena en sa propre bonté.

Et, comme toujours, la Barde était impuissante face à ses ressentiments, et y répondit de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait. Elle saisit de nouveau la main de Xena et l'apporta à ses lèvres, puis appliqua de doux baisers sur ses articulations bronzés par le soleil. Sachant que les mots ne serviraient à rien si ce n'est que couper le mince lien qu'elle venait de forger. Gabrielle tint sagement sa langue.

Pour la première fois de sa vie adulte, la Conquérante se sentit anéantie au point où des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. En serrant la mâchoire, elle refusa de leurs donner libre cours et au lieu de cela, elle retira brusquement sa main de la chaude et tendre étreinte. "Rendors-toi," commanda-t-elle, d'une voix étrangement enrouée.

En saisissant un peignoir dans un des multiples cabinets, elle se retourna et marcha à grands pas hors de la pièce sans une seule fois regarder derrière elle.

Après un long moment, Gabrielle céda aux demandes de son corps blessé et s'étendit. Le sommeil la rattrapa rapidement, les larmes que Xena n'avait pas laissé s'échapper séchaient lentement sur ses propres joues.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Kahn, le Commandant Suprême de l'armée chinoise, planta son petit corps devant le garde qui gardait la porte et avant que celui-ci ne puisse même penser à tirer son arme, Kahn se dégagea ouvrit la porte et marcha à grands pas dans la salle du trône de la Conquérante, un regard suprêmement hautain s'affichait clairement sur son visage.

Et se retrouva lui-même sans le savoir dans le repaire d'une lionne très affamée, et de très mauvais poil.

"J'exige de parler avec toi, femme," fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant que la femme en question fasse irruption, comme une apparition, devant lui et que la force ne quitte brusquement ses jambes comme deux doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les artères de son cou.

"Tu n'exiges rien, petit homme," gronda la Conquérante, s'imposant sur le général maintenant agenouillé et paralysé à ses pieds. "Tu n'es rien."

"Qu'as-tu fais ?" Haleta Kahn, en luttant pour bouger et terrifié quand il n'en fut pas capable.

"Tu veux dire que Lao Ma ne t'as pas apprit ce petit tour très pratique ?" Demanda Xena, en souriant d'un air satisfait. "Elle ne doit pas avoir autant confiance en toi que tu le pense."

"Elle... me fait confiance... sur sa vie !"

"Alors elle est devenue idiote avec les ans." Plongeant la main vers le bas, la Conquérante souleva facilement le petit homme en saisissant le devant de sa tunique voyante, et ne s'arrêta pas avant que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. "Entre bien ça dans ce qui te sert de cervelle, Kahn. Je commande ici. Je te dis quand respirer. Je te dis quand te battre. Je te dis quand pisser. Si tu as un problème avec n'importe laquelle de ces choses, je suggère que tu me le dises maintenant. Ton armée est suffisamment grande pour trouver un soldat compétent qui prendrait volontiers ta place. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Kahn ?"

Un filet de sang coula de la narine du général et il se débattit contre les points qui dansaient devant ses yeux comme il hochait faiblement la tête. "Je… comprends... Excellence."

"Espérons que oui." Le laissant choir sur le sol, la Conquérante se baissa et relâcha ses points de pressions, ce qui le laissa inconscient.

"Ramenez-le à ses hommes et faites leur savoir que c'est le seul avertissement qu'ils auront."

Deux gardes s'approchèrent rapidement et saisirent le général inconscient sous les bras. "Oui, Majesté."

Dans les secondes, il fut porté hors de sa vue et Xena resta seule, sa colère inchangée.

En un éclair, elle prit son poignard de poitrine, et le propulsa au loin et clouant son observateur silencieux au mur en pierre par son armure. "Je me demandais quand tu allais sortir de ta cachette, Callisto."

"Salut, Xena." Callisto sourit doucement. "Je ne me cachais pas. J'avais juste... des endroits à visiter, des gens à voir, ce genre de chose."

En marchant vers la femme prise au piège, la Conquérante enleva son poignard et le remit entre la vallée de ses seins. Son sourire était le danger incarné. "Je projette aller faire le tour de tes quartiers bientôt, Callisto. Si la pierre d'Ixion n'est pas revenu à l'endroit où elle était avant par le temps que j'y arrive, le seul endroit où tu iras sera au Tartare."

La blonde essaya de prendre son regard le plus innocent. "La pierre d'Ixion ? J'ai peur de n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont tu parle, mon amour."

Xena fit un mouvement vif, serra sa main autour de la trachée de Callisto et fit claquer son dos contre le mur. "Un mensonge est une très piètre façon d'expliquer tes actes, Callisto. Tu viens de me coûter un général et tu as presque mis fin aux jours d'une guérisseuse très prometteuse. Ta tentative maladroite de me trahir en tentant une attaque sur mon camp et en faisant croire que c'était César me fait mettre en doute tes capacités de stratège."

"Je . . . ."

"Ferme-la avant que je ne te la ferme de manière permanente."

La mâchoire de Callisto se referma dans un retentissant claquement de dents.

Un picotement d'avertissement agita l'épine dorsale de la Conquérante. "Arès ! Montres-toi ! Ta puanteur infeste dans tout le palais."

Un miroitement de lumières plus tard Arès se matérialisa dans le centre de la salle. "Tu as vraiment besoin de quelques leçons sur la façon d'invoquer les Dieux, ma chérie." Négligemment il ouvrit la main, et jeta un éclair sphérique en direction de Xena.

La Conquérante bougea, employant sa captive silencieuse en guise de bouclier.

Callisto cria quand l'éclair sphérique frôla son flanc non protégé et Xena laissa tomber la blonde à ses pieds. "Oh regarde. Tu as cassé ton petit jouet. Comme c'est triste !"

Le Dieu de la guerre chargea à nouveau, mais Xena l'arrêta en levant la main. "Assez jouer, Arès. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous mettions Callisto au courant de notre petit secret, hmm ?"

Arès recula en ouvrant de grands yeux, Callisto se secoua pour chasser les effets de l'éclair sphérique et vacilla sur ses pieds, ses dents se découvrirent. "Petit secret ?! ?"

La Conquérante sourit. "Ne jamais faire confiance à un Dieu, Callisto. On ne t'a pas apprit ça dans tes cours de Guerrière 101."

En poussant des cris perçants, Callisto se rua sur Xena, qui la repoussa et commença à s'avancer vers un Arès stupéfié. Son sourire s'approfondit en un sourire de séduction dévergondée et, comme elle atteignit le Dieu, elle se colla à son corps, et glissa sa main dans le V de son blouson en cuir en caressant sa poitrine nonchalamment. "Tu es un si mauvais garçon, Arès. Utiliser cette pauvre Callisto comme ça."

Arès ne put rien prononcer à part un gémissement.

Callisto, voyant la réponse indubitable qu'Arès fit à Xena, cria de nouveau et courut vers le duo. Arès leva lentement son bras, mais la Conquérante l'en empêcha. "S'il te plaît, Arès. Laisse-moi faire."

Quand Callisto les atteignit, Xena la projeta de nouveau, envoyant la blonde s'écraser sur le plancher pour la deuxième fois. Elle sourit. "Dis-moi, Callisto. As-tu vraiment pensé qu'Arès te choisirait au lieu de moi ?"

Callisto sauta sur ses pieds, mais n'avança pas. Au lieu de ça, elle lança des regards meurtriers au couple entrelacé. "Arès... "

"Je... " Les Mots ne venaient pas facilement au Dieu de la guerre.

La Conquérante mit un doigt sur les lèvres pleines d'Arès. "Chhhh. Ne la fais pas se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle ne se sent déjà." Elle enleva son doigt, elle se retourna vers la blonde qui bouillait. "Chaque petit plan que tu as pu élaborer, Callisto, m'était rapporté la seconde où Arès quittait ta chambre. Tu n'as jamais même passé près de gagner ta petite guerre. Tu n'étais même pas dans le jeu."

Callisto cria sa colère.

Xena sourit. "Tu t'es fait tendre un piège et comme une idiote tu y es admirablement tombé."

La Conquérante marcha loin d'Arès, qui fut finalement capable de regagner le contrôle de sa langue. "Elle ment, Callisto."

"Oh ! S'il te plaît, Arès. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles pour elle. Il est évident qu'elle a perdu le peu de jugeote qui lui restait."

"Ne l'écoute pas, Callisto. C'est un piège."

"Crois-le si tu veux, Callisto. Mais rappelles-toi ce que j'ai dis sur la confiance en un Dieu. Particulièrement ce Dieu."

Ses pieds se figèrent sur place, Callisto regarda d'un dirigeant sombre à l'autre, son visage était un masque d'indécision. Qui disait la vérité ? Pour la première fois dans ses souvenirs, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre.

"Allez, Callisto. Même toi tu n'es pas aussi crédule. Comment penses-tu que j'aurais pu être sur le terrain au moment exact ou ton petit complot pour que Dagnine assassine l'Amazone ne puisse se réaliser, hmmm ? Je suis à peine un Oracle. Arès n'a jamais voulu qu'elle meure, tu sais. Il sait à quel point tu la déteste et il a bien rit quand ta tentative pour te débarrasser d'elle a échoué, à maintes reprises même. Il a rit, Callisto. De toi."

La blonde mordit à l'appât, confirmant les soupçons de Xena et s'élança sur le Dieu de la guerre. Elle l'agrippa par la taille et le projeta par terre avant qu'il n'ait même l'idée de se protéger. Ils roulèrent presque sur toute la longueur de la salle, la colère folle de Callisto lui donna une force surhumaine tandis qu'elle rouait Arès de coups de poings et qu'elle le mordait avec ses dents pointues.

Pris par surprise par la harpie meurtrière qui avait si récemment été son alliée, Arès fit la seule chose à quoi il put penser.

Il disparut.

On put entendre à ce moment le cri perçant et meurtrier de Callisto partout dans le palais.

En secouant la tête, Xena se félicita silencieusement, pour les pressentiments qu'elle avait eut et se glissa hors de la pièce en laissant Callisto, pendant un moment, aux démons de sa colère.

Presque une pleine heure passa avant que l'esprit de Callisto ne regagne son corps et elle se retrouva assise dans un des coins de la salle du trône vide de Xena, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux pliés, elle se balançait. Elle aurait voulu tuer quelque chose. Voulu faire souffrir quelque chose avant qu'elle ne le tue lentement et prenne sa vie à mains nues, en le serrant et le déchirant et...

Elle soupira.

Les deux seules personnes qu'elle aurait le plus voulu esquinter étaient hors de portée. Arès, le lâche, resterait très probablement caché avant qu'il ne puisse inventer encore une autre façon de la courtiser comme un imbécile absolu.

Quant à Xena, cette femme réussissait toujours à l'anéantir, peu importe la réalité.

Sa tête se releva tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclair malsain. "Réalité. Voilà !" Un sourire torve et sombre s'étendit sur son visage. Elle se remit lentement sur ses pieds, en s'appuyant contre le mur pendant un bref moment. "Oh non, ma sublime Xena, je n'ai pas encore perdu la guerre. En fait, je n'ai même pas commencé à me battre !"

En riant de ravissement, Callisto se repoussa de son coin et passa vivement devant le trône de la Conquérante, ouvrit la porte et passa en trombe devant les gardes comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Elle progressa rapidement, et avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle se retrouva devant les quartiers privés de Xena, sa main sur la poignée de la porte. "Ne jamais parier contre une blonde, Xena," chuchota-t-elle comme elle ouvrit la porte.

En entendant s'ouvrir la porte, Niamey bougea de sa place au chevet de Gabrielle et marcha dans le vestibule des quartiers de la Conquérante, ne s'arrêtant seulement que lorsqu'elle vit Callisto qui lui souriait sur le seuil.

"Salut, Niamey," lança Callisto. "C'est un jour fabuleux pour un bain de sang, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sa Majesté n'est pas ici, Callisto."

"Oh, je sais. Ne t'occupes pas de moi, chérie. Je suis seulement ici pour reprendre quelque chose qui m'appartient." En tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit le sceptre de la Conquérante qui reposait sur un coussin noir. Elle sourit. "Ahhh, tu es là, ma jolie petite gemme. Maman t'a cherché partout."

Elle s'avança, prit le sceptre, et se retourna ensuite pour le fracasser sur le crâne de Niamey qui tentait de l'empêcher de le prendre.

La grande femme s'effondra par terre en une masse silencieuse.

"Xena sera très en colère. Tu as taché son tapis de sang, ma chérie. Rappelle-toi seulement de nettoyer quand tu te réveilleras. Si tu te réveilles."

En entendant les bruits, Ling Li sortit de la salle des bains juste à temps pour voir son amante s'effondrer par terre, le sang coulait abondamment de l'entaille à sa tête. En criant, elle plongea sur la blonde qui souriait, évitant tout juste le coup de Callisto et la repoussa loin de Niamey.

Callisto rit. "Oh, la petite souris a des dents après tout, n'est-ce pas ?" Callisto mit soigneusement le sceptre sur le plancher, et retira alors en se redressant le poignard de la gaine à sa hanche. "Viens ici, petite souris. Montres à Tatie Callisto combien tu es courageuse."

En serrant les dents, Ling Li courut vers Callisto, mais, à la dernière seconde, elle se baissa et attrapa le sceptre, puis se précipita ensuite hors de portée de la femme blonde.

"Oh, tu es très bonne, petite souris. Très bonne." Elle tendit sa main vide. "Maintenant, tu vas être une bonne fille et tu vas me redonner mon bijou, pas vrai ? Si tu le fais, peut-être que je te permettrai de continuer à respirer. Ça me semble une bonne affaire non ?"

"Va t-en, Callisto. Tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça."

"Je le ferais si je le pouvais, chérie. Mais, vois-tu, j'ai besoin de ce sceptre que tu tiens pour le faire. Alors pourquoi ne me le donnes tu pas et nous aurons toutes les deux ce que nous voulons, hmm ?"

De sa place sur le plancher, Niamey gémit de douleur, distrayant Ling Li qui regarda vers le bas ce qui donna à Callisto l'ouverture dont elle avait besoin. En se précipitant en avant, elle saisit le bras de Ling Li, arracha le sceptre et enfonça son couteau profondément dans le ventre de la petite femme. En reculant, Callisto retira son couteau, et le remit dans son étui comme elle regardait la minuscule femme s'effondrer aux côtés de son amie, assommant la grande femme inconsciente de nouveau.

"Cela va laisser une tache," elle sourit d'un air satisfait puis rit pleinement. "Au revoir mes chéries. Merci pour le divertissement."

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Callisto stoppa net quand elle entendit un gémissement bas et une toux faible. Ensuite un appel fut lancé d'une voix rauque. "Niamey ?"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et miroitèrent. "Oh ! À qui est la voix que j'entends venir du lit de la Conquérante ? À une certaine petite morveuse de Barde, peut-être ?"

Elle tourna les talons, se dirigea vers l'antichambre et entra dans la chambre à coucher de la Conquérante, un sourire enchanté sur les lèvres. "C'est la petite morveuse ennuyeuse. Quelle chance !" Franchissant la distance jusqu'à l'énorme lit, Callisto s'élança sur celui-ci et rebondit plusieurs fois. "Et moi qui étais, inquiète que nous n'ayons pas la chance de nous dire au revoir."

Les yeux de Gabrielle se rétrécirent. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Callisto."

"Ce que je veux, ma chérie, te tenir rigueur d'avoir mit ton sale petit nez dans mes affaires. Mais, puisque je sais que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, alors..." Ses yeux scintillèrent. "Je veux seulement m'amuser un peu avec toi."

Levant le bras, elle força la pierre au bout du sceptre, laissa tomber le bâton d'or et tint la gemme pour que la lumière de la torchère puisse frapper sur le plus de facettes possibles. "C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?"

Gabrielle serra les dents, mais ne répondit pas.

"Je présume que tu sais ce que c'est."

"La Pierre de Chronos."

"Oh ! Tu es si intelligente, Gabrielle. Si tu sais ce que c'est, tu dois donc savoir ce qu'elle est capable d'accomplir."

"Je le sais."

Callisto regarda fixement et profondément dans la pierre. "Mon plan était parfait, jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses. Je suppose que les Parques s'en sont mêlés et t'ont envoyé ici pour 'remettre les choses ', comme elles étaient." Elle marqua une pause face au silence approbateur de Gabrielle. "Elles ont dû se rendre compte que tu étais hors ligue ici, mon cœur. Ta Xena n'existe pas dans cette réalité, comme tu l'as sans doute déjà comprit. Non. Ta Xena est exactement à la place qui lui revient. Parmi les Morts."

"Il semble que ta Xena n'est pas exactement ce que tu te serais attendue à ce qu'elle soit non plus, Callisto."

En grimaçant, la Guerrière blonde appuya la pierre directement sur la blessure de Gabrielle, découvrant ses dents quand l'autre siffla de douleur. "Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle, chérie."

Callisto enleva la pierre et Gabrielle lutta pour reprendre sa respiration.

"Maintenant, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Comme je disais avant que je ne sois si grossièrement interrompu, mes plans étaient calculés à la perfection avant que tu ne viennes mettre ton nez là où il ne fallait pas. Bien que cette Xena te tuera bientôt aussi simplement qu'elle te regarde, ce qui est, bien sûr, exactement comme cela doit être, tu t'es débrouillé pour semer quelques embûches inattendues sur mon chemin vers le pouvoir." Elle sourit de nouveau, porta la pierre à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. "Mais j'ai toujours ça. Et avec ça, je peux remonter à nouveau le temps et arranger le tout pour que tu ne reviennes plus jamais sans invitation, dans aucune réalité." Retirant brusquement la gemme de ses lèvres, elle sourit à la Barde. "Absolument délicieux, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Je crois que tu es folle."

"C'est une vieille nouvelle, chérie." Elle se pencha et plaça un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Gabrielle. "Au revoir, ma douce. Me séparer de toi est douloureux." Elle sourit et sauta du lit en atterrissant sur ses pieds. Elle soutint de nouveau la pierre. "Maintenant, voyons. Où vais-je aller aujourd'hui ?"

Comme elle envisageait ses options, Callisto ne remarqua pas le léger bruissement de pas qui vint vers elle.

"Tu as tué Ling Li !"

Frappant avec le dernier soubresaut de sa force, Niamey saisit Callisto et l'a poussa en avant, s'effondrant elle-même sur la femme blonde. Elles s'effondrèrent par terre.

La pierre vola de la main de Callisto et atterrit sur le lit. Gabrielle l'a saisit et la cacha au-dessous de ses couvertures pendant que Callisto luttait avec le lourd, poids mort de Niamey qui l'avait emprisonnée partiellement sous elle.

Finalement, après beaucoup d'effort, Callisto roula et se libéra du corps de Niamey puis sauta sur ses pieds en rivant ses yeux sur Gabrielle. "Je sais que tu as la pierre, petite chienne. Rends-la-moi avant que je ne t'arrache le cœur et le mange pendant que tu observe."

"Manger du cœur cru est très mauvais pour la digestion, Callisto."

La blonde retira d'un coup, son couteau de son étui. "Xena !"

"En chair et en os." Avec un sourire prédateur, la Conquérante commença à traquer sa seconde en commande, ignorant les tentatives désespérées de Callisto de fuir. "Je suppose que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir assassiné mes servantes ?"

"Je ne veux que la pierre, Xena."

"Et par 'pierre', tu veux dire la pierre de Chronos ?"

"Oui !"

Xena sourit. "Et tu m'avais dit que c'était un mythe."

"Oh, ce n'est pas un mythe."

"Alors tu as menti."

"Bien sûr que j'ai menti, idiote ! Cette pierre, avec tous ses merveilleux pouvoirs, a trôné sous ton nez pendant toutes ces années! Je te l'ai donné et maintenant je veux la reprendre!"

"Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de reprendre un cadeau ?"

"Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion, Xena. Tu l'as assassinée !"

Cela prit Xena de court. "J'ai quoi ?"

Utilisant la distraction momentanée de Xena, Callisto sauta de l'autre côté du lit, saisissant les couvertures de Gabrielle elle les tira en bas. "Oh bien," soupira-t-elle, reluquant le corps nue de la Barde. "Peut-être que je comprends ce que Xena voit en toi après tout."

Ignorant le commentaire de Callisto qui la lorgnait, Gabrielle eut la présence d'esprit de retirer sa main d'au-dessous du peu couverture qui restait. "Xena! Attrape!"

La gemme fila dans les airs et Xena leva derechef une main, attrapa la pierre et la tint dans la lumière, sa tête s'inclina en un examen curieux.

Grognant, Callisto saisit l'épaule blessée de Gabrielle et l'a traîna hors du lit, entoura un bras autour du cou de la Barde et plaqua son couteau contre son ventre. "Donnes-moi la pierre, Xena, ou ta petite amie meurt."

La Conquérante haussa les épaules. "Tue-la. J'ai d'autres guérisseurs."

Callisto gémit presque à haute voix en se rendant compte que son atout préféré contre Xena n'avait aucune valeur dans cette réalité.

Gabrielle, avala difficilement vu la pression autour de son cou en mesurant le pourcentage de vérité contenu dans le commentaire de Xena et le pourcentage de stratégie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en se rendant compte que le temps jouait contre elle. "Xena, ce que Callisto a dit est vrai. Le pouvoir de la Pierre de Chronos n'est pas un mythe."

"C'est assez, la morveuse," siffla Callisto en tirant sur son bras enserré autour du cou de Gabrielle ce qui la fit taire. "La Conquérante ne veux pas entendre ton baratin."

Son visage arborant un masque de concentration et de douleur, Gabrielle poussa son bras droit vers le bas et désarma le couteau de la main de sa ravisseuse. Elle leva alors le bras et avec toute sa force, réussit à se défaire de la prise que Callisto avait autour de son cou. "Elle peut t'envoyer n'importe où tu veux aller, Xena. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de dire... 'Alcmène'."

"Ne fais pas ça!" Hurla Callisto, oubliant sa recherche pour retrouver son couteau elle leva sa main libre. "C'est un piège! Elle essais de te duper!"

Xena regarda d'une femme à l'autre en tentant de deviner leurs intentions. Les yeux de l'Amazone étaient sérieux et suppliants, tandis que ceux de Callisto étaient emplit d'horreur. Un picotement à la base de sa nuque lui annonça l'arrivée d'Arès dans le drame et une seconde plus tard, il se matérialisa dans toute sa gloire sombre, en levant les deux mains.

"Le récit de Callisto est véridique, Xena. Utilise cette pierre, et tu perdras tout ce que tu as su gagner jusqu'à maintenant."

"Tu étais au courant de tout ça, n'est-ce pas, Arès."

"Je ne mens pas. Ta petite amie a été envoyée ici par les Parques. Sa mission était de te forcer à renoncer à ton trône. Fais ce qu'elle te demande et tu perds tout. Ton trône, ton palais, ta guerre contre César." Il s'avança tout près d'elle. "Tu n'es qu'à un pas de réussir, Xena. Ne renonce pas."

"Et quel est ton intérêt dans tout ça, Arès ? N'étais-tu pas celui qui travaillait avec Callisto pour garantir que je perdrais tout ?"

"Bien..." Il baissa les yeux, tel un petit garçon prit en flagrant délit. "Je vais te dire. Donnes-moi la pierre et je tuerai Callisto pour toi."

"Arès!"

"Je m'arrangerais même pour que César envoi la moitié de son armée en Gaule. Je peux le faire, tu le sais. Nous parlons ensemble de temps à autre. Il fera tout ce que je lui demanderai."

"Pas intéressé, Arès."

"S'il te plaît, Xena. Ne fais pas ça. Pense à tout ce que tu risque de perdre."

Xena ne pouvait pas nier que les paroles d'Arès étaient persuasives. Même sans son aide, elle savait que son destin était de gouverner le monde. La pierre était une énigme intéressante, mais si ces paroles, aussi bien que celles de Callisto, recelaient tout de même un minimum de vérité...

Arès put sentir la volonté de Xena s'affaiblir. Il sourit. "C'est ça, Xena. Penses-y. Toi, gouvernant le monde. La tête de César planté au bout de ton épée. Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, est là a porté de main."

"Arrière, Arès," gronda-t-elle, en faisant comme si elle allait briser la pierre.

Le Dieu de la guerre recula vivement, en levant ses mains de nouveau. Il tourna la tête vers Callisto et lui fit signe de s'avancer en prenant Gabrielle avec elle. "La pierre contre l'Amazone, Xena. C'est elle ton traître. Pas Callisto. Pas moi."

En se détendant légèrement, Xena permit à Callisto de se déplacer et de s'approcher plus près, elle étendit ensuite la main en un geste d'offrande.

Callisto sourit, et propulsa la Barde dans les bras de Xena en étirant simultanément le bras pour saisir la pierre.

Xena retira sa main ainsi que la pierre. "Merci, Callisto. Maintenant j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Callisto cria, mais fut projeté d'un coup de pied sur Arès, qui l'attrapa et tomba vers l'arrière contre le mur.

La Conquérante baissa la tête, ses lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille de Gabrielle. "Si c'est un sale tour, nous mourons toutes les deux."

Alors, parce que ses tripes lui disaient que c'était la bonne chose à faire, elle prit une inspiration profonde et prononça un mot, "Alcmène".

Autour de la Conquérante, le monde s'estompa et devint ensuite complètement noir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

La réalité réapparut d'elle-même quand Xena cligna lentement les yeux dans le soleil prospère et brillant, resserrant sa prise sur Gabrielle, dont les genoux se trouvaient sous elle. "Où sommes-nous ?"

En avalant plusieurs fois pour chasser la nausée, la Barde regarda autour d'elle par delà l'immense champ vide dans lequel elles se tenaient maintenant debout. "Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle enfin, reconnaissante de l'appui que le corps chaud et fort de Xena lui fournissait derrière elle.

Xena resserra sa prise une fois de plus, Gabrielle haleta de douleur. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, ' tu ne sais pas ' ? Tu nous as envoyées ici."

"Bien, techniquement, je nous ai envoyées 'à un quand'. Pas exactement 'un où'. Je pense." J'espère.

Retournant la petite femme dans ses bras, la Conquérante lui saisit les épaules et la secoua. "Explique-toi, Amazone. Maintenant."

"Je le ferai, je le promets Xena, mais me faire mal ne fera pas autre chose que me faire tomber dans les pommes pour le moment, alors si tu pouvais juste desserrer un peu... " Elle soupira de soulagement comme la poigne ferme diminua légèrement sa pression de sur ses épaules. Un vent frais souffla à travers le champ, recourbant les herbes dorées et lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle repéra un petit taillis d'arbres à l'Ouest et fit un geste avec sa tête. "Pourrions-nous juste... allez là-bas pour l'instant ?"

En regardant dans la direction indiquée, les yeux de la Conquérante se rétrécirent. Les arbres étaient l'endroit où les Amazones se sentaient le plus à l'aise. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il fait froid et que je suis nue. Je voudrais aller quelque part où je ne serai pas aussi… exposée."

En scrutant fixement les arbres, Xena en appela à ses sens, respirant, écoutant et sentant pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Quoiqu'elle soit intensément suspicieuse, tous sembla calme. Elle relâcha les épaules de Gabrielle, lui fit faire un tour, agrippa solidement le poignet de celle-ci, mit sa main libre sur son chakram, et marcha avec sa captive vers le taillis, ses yeux plus vigilants que jamais.

Gabrielle remit aussitôt en question son choix quand elles entrèrent dans l'abri feuillu du petit bois. Le bosquet était parsemé de buissons de mûres sauvages qui déchiraient sa chair non protégée. "Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée," marmonna-t-elle, en retirant une épine de la taille de son pouce de sa cuisse nue.

Après un examen final et approfondi du secteur, Xena libéra sa guérisseuse et, en soupirant, tira sur la cape qui lui couvrait les épaules. "Soulève tes bras."

Gabrielle obéit, et la Conquérante fit tournoyer la cape dans la brise fraîche, et l'enroula ensuite autour du corps de la Barde comme une robe, serrant un peu plus sur le flanc droit pour la refermer solidement.

À cause de leurs énormes différences de taille, la cape lui tomba jusqu'au-dessous des genoux, mais au moins elle était protégée contre les intempéries du bois et elle aurait juste un peu plus chaud. Elle sourit en guise de remerciements, sentant la douceur de la soie contre son corps.

"Maintenant parle, Amazone. Aucune diversion. Aucun jeu. La vérité. Maintenant."

"D'accord . . . ."

"Alors, Amazone. Où sommes-nous ? Où est Alcmène ?"

Gabrielle se gratta la nuque. "Bien, vois-tu, Alcmène n'est pas exactement 'un où'. C'est plutôt 'un qui'. Un 'qui' très enceinte. Du moins j'espère qu'elle l'est."

"Assez de ces idioties !"

"Xena, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas idiote. C'est juste... compliqué à expliquer. Si tu pouvais te détendre juste un moment et me donner le temps de penser... " Elle regarda profondément dans les yeux évidemment glacials de Xena "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

Gabrielle prit une profonde inspiration. "La pierre nous a transportées dans le passé. Je pense que c'est environ il y a trente ans, peut-être trente-cinq. Je ne peux pas en être certaine. Nous sommes... bien... Je suis ici pour essayer d'empêcher Callisto de tuer Alcmène."

Les yeux de la Conquérante se rétrécirent. "Callisto ? Ce n'est pas possible."

"Oui, Xena, c'est possible. Souviens-toi, Callisto t'a donné la Pierre de Chronos. C'était après qu'elle eut fini de l'employer pour assassiner Alcmène et après l'avoir employée pour changer la tapisserie du destin."

"Explique." commanda-t-elle rudement.

Gabrielle inspira profondément encore une fois. "Callisto est... était... d'une autre réalité. Une réalité dans laquelle, comme elle te l'a dit, tu as tué sa famille."

"Comment ? Comment ai-je tué sa famille ?"

"Elle est de Cirra."

Les yeux de Xena s'assombrirent comme elle fouillait dans sa mémoire. Le nom du village lui était familier. Alors, elle se souvint. Une fois, pendant un raid, ses hommes avaient accidentellement embrasé la ville. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler qu'il y avait eu des survivants et le dit à Gabrielle.

"Peut-être pas dans cette réalité, mais d'où Callisto vient, elle a survécu. Elle t'a blâmée pour la mort de sa famille et décidé de consacrer sa vie à te pourchasser, à te tuer pour te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait."

"Une histoire vraiment intéressante, Amazone."

"C'est une histoire vraie, Xena." Elle se retourna légèrement, Gabrielle vit un rondin qui était tombé là et marcha vers lui pour s'asseoir. Sa blessure palpitait et elle se sentait faible et étourdie. Elle mit une main au-dessus de son sourcil, et fut soulagée de constater qu'il était frais et sec. Elle regarda alors en direction de son impatiente auditrice. "Pour je ne sais quelle raison, au lieu de t'affronter directement cette fois, elle a obtenu la Pierre de Chronos, et elle est retournée à ce temps où nous sommes maintenant pour tuer Alcmène."

"Et quel but ce meurtre a-t-il servi ?"

"Elle a changé le cours d'histoire."

Xena sourit légèrement. "Et comment a-t-elle fait ?"

Gabrielle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, étreignant son corps pour essayer de parer la fraîcheur de la brise. "Alcmène est une très belle femme. Les Bardes disent que Zeus a été si enchanté par elle qu'il a pris la forme de son mari et l'a engrossée. Elle porte un fils qu'elle a nommé Hercule."

La Conquérante inclina la tête. "Hercule. Le même demi-dieu mythique dont tu as l'habitude de gaver mes hommes dans la tente des soins." Son ton trahit son incrédulité.

"Hercule n'est pas un mythe. Ou peut-être l'est-il, ici. Mais je te dis, il a existé, avant que Callisto ne change l'histoire en tuant sa mère."

"Je te le demande de nouveau, Amazone. Comment la mort d'un homme, tueur de bête mythique ou pas, est sensé changer l'histoire ?"

"Par un nombre incalculable de façon, je suppose. Mais je n'en connais seulement qu'une."

Xena leva un sourcil. "Et c'est ?"

On entendit le bruissement soudain dans les cimes des arbres et Xena chercha, son chakram déjà dans sa main. Une masse d'oiseaux arrivèrent pour se percher et la Conquérante se détendit, son arme toujours prête. Elle baissa les yeux sur la femme assise. "Tes compatriotes ne semblent pas pressées de te revoir, Amazone."

La jeune femme soupira, en frottant ses bras pour contrer le froid. "Pour la dernière fois, Xena, je n'ai aucune compatriote. Il n'y a que moi ici, et j'espère, contre toute attente que j'ai fait la bonne chose." Elle fixa le bout de ses pieds, qui jouaient négligemment avec une racine partiellement exposée. "De toute façon, pour revenir à ta question. Voilà environ quatre ans, Hercule s'est heurté à un Seigneur de Guerre qui essayait de se gagner encore plus de pouvoir en lui opposant son meilleur ami et en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes avec le butin." Elle chercha la Conquérante des yeux, qui, malgré son comportement, écoutait attentivement. "Ça ne marcha pas. Le Seigneur de Guerre repartit, défait."

Xena renifla. "Bien sûr qu'il s'est enfui. Avec la queue entre les deux jambes tandis que le duo entreprirent un autre périple. C'est toujours de cette façon que se terminent les contes idiots. Encore les bons qui triomphent des méchants." Ses yeux devinrent aussi brillants qu'un diamant. "Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arrive dans la réalité, Amazone. N'importe quelle réalité."

Gabrielle décida d'ignorer les remarques de Xena ce qui était la meilleure stratégie, car si elle mordait à l'hameçon, Callisto taillerait Alcmène en petits morceaux tandis qu'elle et la Conquérante continueraient à discuter dans les bois. "Quelques temps passèrent et Hercule rencontra de nouveau le Seigneur de Guerre, quoique cette fois dans une toute autre circonstance. Il trouva le Seigneur de Guerre seul, après qu'elle," la Barde prit une profonde inspiration, "après qu'elle ait été forcée d'affronter sa propre armée pour avoir sauvé un bébé." Des dents blanches firent leur apparition comme la Barde mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure d'un air songeur. "On connaissait ce Seigneur de Guerre sous le nom de Xena : la Princesse Guerrière."

Le monde sembla se précipiter follement comme Gabrielle se sentit tirée et remise sur ses pieds par le devant de son impromptu vêtement. Son visage était si près de celui de la Conquérante qu'elle put sentir le parfum chaud du souffle de Xena. "Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses, Amazone ? Comment ?"

"Tu auras toutes tes réponses si tu me reposes par terre et que tu me laisses terminer l'histoire."

Xena entendit un bruit derrière elle. Laissant tomber la Barde elle dégaina son épée. À peu de distance, la Conquérante vit une femme très enceinte courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les jambes de la femme s'embrouillaient dans sa longue jupe de paysanne et elle trébuchait, en disparaissant dans les grandes touffes d'herbes dorées qui se balançaient. "Alcmène, je présume."

Gabrielle, qui n'avait jamais vu la femme auparavant, put seulement espérer et hocher la tête.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, une forme familière se matérialisa dans les airs, rejeta la tête en arrière, rit à gorge déployée en étendant son bras mince, et alluma les herbes qui abritaient Alcmène avec une boule de feu qui surgit du bout d'un de ses doigts.

La Barde se frotta le menton. "Um… Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de mentionner à propos de Callisto."

"Donc il semble. Qu'elle soit . . . une Déesse maintenant."

Voyant Callisto tourner la tête et jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, Xena se recula derrière le tronc d'arbre épais pour se protéger, ses yeux argentés réduits à des fentes brillaient de suspicions.

"Maintenant me crois-tu ?" demanda Gabrielle en s'appuyant sur le dos de la Conquérante.

"Ça prendra bien plus que cette petite scène pour me convaincre et faire de moi une de tes partisanes, Amazone." Le corps de Xena était tendu tandis qu'elle regardait prudemment par delà le tronc et observait attentivement Callisto, qui rit de nouveau. Elle lança une autre boule de feu de manière extravagante en direction d'Alcmène. La boule de feu manqua de peu sa cible.

Si la Conquérante ne connaissait pas si bien sa seconde, et elle la connaissait, elle jurerait que Callisto était en train de jouer avec cette femme, histoire de faire un peu de sport avant de mettre un terme de façon permanente au plaisir de sa chasse.

"Partisane ou pas, nous devons la sauver," chuchota Gabrielle.

"Et pourquoi cela," rétorqua Xena, ne détournant pas les yeux de la scène.

"Pourquoi ?" répéta Gabrielle, abasourdie. "Xena, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cette femme est enceinte. Et impuissante contre Callisto, Déesse ou pas ! Elle va mourir !"

"La Mort ça arrive, Amazone."

La Barde serra les dents et resserra le tissu autour d'elle plus fermement. "Pas tant que je suis autour pour l'arrêter."

Xena enveloppa un bras autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse même penser à s'éloigner des arbres.

"Laisse-moi y aller !" siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

"Du calme," entonna la Conquérante, observant comme la femme s'enfuyait en direction opposée. Elle se dirigeait maintenant directement vers elles.

En riant sottement de ravissement, Callisto pointa rapidement son doigt et roussit l'arbre derrière lequel Xena et Gabrielle se cachaient.

"Par les Dieux, c'était près !" soupira Gabrielle, en reculant pour permettre à Xena de s'éloigner de l'écorce fumante.

En contournant l'arbre, l'épée à la main, Xena inclina la tête, ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille de Gabrielle. "Ton amie se dirige par ici. Quand elle entrera dans le bois, attrape-la et cours. Je vais m'occuper de Callisto."

La Barde saisit les bras de Xena. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Callisto est une Déesse ! Elle te tuera aussi !"

Un coin de la bouche de la Conquérante se souleva et un sourire désabusé apparut. "Cela ne t'a pas empêché de vouloir faire la même chose il y a un instant, pas vrai ?"

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils. "C'est différent."

"Nous discuterons de cela plus tard. Fais ce que je te dis."

"Ce n'est pas différent," bougonna Gabrielle à moitié essoufflée comme elle tirait brusquement sur Xena. "Excellent. As-tu une direction particulière en tête ?"

Alcmène trébucha dans le bois. En saisissant la femme presque à ses pieds, la Conquérante la poussa dans les bras de Gabrielle. "Allez, partez !"

Le Barde mit une main sur la bouche d'Alcmène avant que celle-ci n'ait la chance de crier. "Nous sommes ici pour t'aider. Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais tu dois courir avec moi aussi rapidement que tu le peux. Nous allons trouver un endroit sûr, je te le promets."

Les yeux d'Alcmène étaient arrondis par la panique, mais après un instant, elle hocha la tête.

En enlevant sa main de la bouche d'Alcmène, Gabrielle sourit et lui saisit la main. "Bien… Allons-y..."

Xena attendit que Gabrielle ait quitté le bois, en tenant leur invité par la main, se retourna, et marcha délibérément autour du tronc d'arbre pour se retrouver dans la lumière du soleil. "Salut, Callisto," ronronna-t-elle, accotant son épée contre sa large épaule.

La Déesse blonde fut prise de court, ses yeux sombres s'élargirent sous le choc. "Xena ! Pas que ce n'est pas une belle surprise, mais que fais-tu ici ?"

La Conquérante sourit. "Je pourrais te poser la même question, Callisto."

"Oh, un peu de ci, un peu de ça." regardant fixement par-dessus l'épaule de Xena, elle scruta l'obscurité de la vallée naissante du boisé. "Où est ta petite morveuse de Barde adorée ? Dans un endroit sûr, je suppose ?" Callisto sourit d'un air moqueur et inclina la tête sur un côté. "Je sais à quel point elle te mène par le bout du nez, pauvre chérie."

Xena classa cette donnée quelque part dans sa tête pour une référence future et posa la pointe de son épée contre la cavité du cou de Callisto.

En levant le bras dédaigneusement, Callisto enleva simplement la lame d'une chiquenaude. "Oh, s'il te plaît. Sûrement n'as-tu pas oublié le petit morceau d'ambroisie que tu m'as offert en cadeau, Xena ? Tu sais probablement que tu ne peux me blesser avec cette chose. Sois un chou et remets-la à sa place avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse, veux-tu ?"

L'esprit de Xena était confus. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'ambroisie et même si elle en avait vu, Callisto serait la dernière personne à qui elle donnerait un tel cadeau. Déterminée à ne pas laisser cette salve de confusion la dominer, elle posa une fois encore son épée contre le cou de la blonde. "J'ai pensé, qu'une petite bataille serait amusante ? En souvenir du passé ?"

Le sourire de Callisto mourut et elle dégaina sa propre épée. "Oh, pourquoi pas. Je ne peux jamais résister à un défi, Xena. Particulièrement quand ça vient de toi. Tu réussis toujours à faire sortir le plus mauvais de moi."

Elle dansa en s'avançant et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, une explosion d'étincelles tomba sur le sol. Elles se séparèrent, et se rencontrèrent de nouveau, leurs visages se touchaient presque tandis que leurs épées avec une force brutale entraient en jeu.

La Conquérante fut un peu déconcertée quand la force imprégnée d'ambroisie de Callisto résista à la sienne, égale à égale, mais elle tint sa grippe fermement serrée, déterminée à ne pas céder.

Callisto rit sottement. "Oh Xena," ronronna-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, "si j'avais su que c'était la façon de te faire grogner et gémir, j'aurais volé de l'ambroisie il y a bien des années !"

En secouant la tête, Xena se détendit un peu et quand Callisto répondit, elle brisa rapidement l'emprise de leurs lames et se poussa loin du mouvement bas de la lame de la Déesse.

"Oh, vraiment très bon, ma douce."

Xena lança son cri de bataille.

Callisto répondit par un cri perçant.

Bientôt les sons du métal s'entrechoquant pris le dessus sur le gémissement du vent, qui semblait hurler son approbation face au combat qui avait lieu.

Xena courut vers Callisto, et, à la dernière seconde, se donna un élan pour bondir haut par-dessus la tête de celle-ci, forçant ainsi la Déesse à se retourner dos aux arbres. La Conquérante atterrit solidement sur ses pieds, les genoux fléchis, sa lame prête à pourfendre l'ennemi.

En souriant, Callisto agita un doigt dans la direction de Xena. "Autant que j'ai pu savourer cette petite danse, ma chérie, je t'ai suffisamment permis de me retarder. Je dois simplement me dépêcher maintenant. Les affaires d'abord." bouda-t-elle. "Penses-tu que tu pourrais au moins être heureuse pour moi, Xena ? Après tout, je fais tout cela pour toi."

"Oh c'est bien ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais bien sûr, ma chérie ! Sans Hercule pour se mêler de tes affaires, tout ça sera à toi!" Elle sourit. "Et tu devras me remercier pour ça." Ses yeux sombres se rétrécirent en signe de défi. "Et que possède ta précieuse petite Gabrielle qui puisse rivaliser avec ça, hmm ? Tout ce qu'elle a à offrir c'est son joli petit corps. Tandis que moi, chère Xena, je t'offre le monde !"

Tandis que les affirmations de Callisto ne faisaient pas beaucoup de sens à une Conquérante perplexe, ses mots servirent, au moins en partie, à confirmer certaines des incroyables histoires que Gabrielle lui avait racontées. Xena se demandait à nouveau si peut-être elle n'avait pas eu raison dès sa première présomption, que ces deux femmes étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre complice l'une avec l'autre, travaillant en tandem pour insuffler en elle une quelque forme de folie qui finirait pas causer sa perte.

En secouant la tête, elle se débattit pour regagner sa concentration. Callisto la regardait fixement, en souriant d'une manière extravagante.

"Alors. Aurais-je droit à un baiser de 'remerciement' ?"

"Continue de rêver, Callisto."

"C'est ce que je pensais." La Déesse leva un doigt ennuyé, et sourit d'un air satisfait quand une décharge de lumière bleue commença à se former. "Juste un petit quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de moi, chérie."

Xena réussit juste à temps à monter son épée pour faire dévier le coup. Avec une chance aveugle, l'arme de la Conquérante renvoya la boule d'énergie directement sur son créateur, soufflant Callisto de ses pieds et frappant dans le même arbre qu'elle avait roussi plus tôt. La Déesse s'effondra par terre, inconsciente, le cuir fumant autour du trou carbonisé qui commençait déjà à guérir près de son nombril.

À pas prudents, Xena s'approcha de Callisto, et poussa la femme inconsciente avec le bout de sa botte. Comme il n'y eut aucune réaction, Xena leva un sourcil. "Je vais devoir me rappeler ce petit truc."

Elle poussa Callisto encore une fois pour s'assurer que celle-ci était bien inconsciente et inclina la tête satisfaite. Xena remit son épée dans son fourreau et se mit en route dans les bois, ses yeux parcouraient déjà le sol tapissé de feuille en cherchant la piste des deux femmes qui s'étaient enfuies.

Quand Alcmène trébucha pour la troisième fois dans la même minute, Gabrielle stoppa et la força à s'arrêter, puis la regarda avec inquiétude. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Alcmène se pencha, et mit les mains sur ses genoux en essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. "Je... pense que oui. Donne-moi juste une... minute... pour reprendre mon... souffle." Une douleur intense lui vrilla le ventre. "Ow !"

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien?"

La douleur diminua. Puis revint, en redoublant d'intensité. "Je ne suis... ow !... pas certaine. Je pense que le bébé arrive."

Gabrielle retourna Alcmène. "En es-tu certaine ?!"

"Bien... Je n'ai jamais eu de bébé auparavant... mais c'est ce à quoi ça ressemble."

La Barde se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Ok, ok. Um... Nous devons trouver un endroit où tu puisses te reposer."

"Cela sonne - par les Dieux ce gosse a un de ces coups de pied ! - vraiment bien à mes oreilles."

Inclinant la tête, la Barde scruta les alentours. Dans un effort désespéré, elle les mena en bas du pré dans un secteur plus rocailleux et bifurqua le long d'un ravin dont les murs rocheux s'élevaient d'un air menaçant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une entrée étroite était à peine visible et elle s'y dirigea, en pointant la voie à Alcmène. "Je doute que ce soit très confortable là-dedans, mais au moins nous serons à l'abri du vent."

En remontant sa jupe en lambeaux, Alcmène commença à avancer. "Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Allons-y !"

En secouant la tête avec amusement, la Barde trottina rapidement afin de ne pas se faire distancer.

"Là," dit Gabrielle en couchant Alcmène derrière une barrière de roche naturelle qui la protégerait du soleil brillant au-dessus de leurs têtes, il faisait beaucoup plus chaud dans le ravin. "Ce n'est pas exactement une suite de luxe dans la meilleure Auberge d'Athènes, mais c'est le mieux que nous pourrons trouver par ici."

Alcmène sourit et la Barde put aisément voir les traits d'Hercule dans le visage de la femme. "C'est une bonne place, um... J'ai bien peur de ne pas connaître ton nom."

" Gabrielle," répondit la jeune femme, étreignant la main d'Alcmène. "Heureuse de faire ta connaissance."

"Pas autant que moi, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois ici," répondit Alcmène, en rendant l'étreinte. "J'étais sûre que mon bébé ne verrait jamais le jour avec cette femme qui me poursuivait. As-tu la moindre idée de qui elle est ?"

"Son nom est Callisto. Ce ne pas une personne très agréable."

Alcmène rit. "Peux-tu répéter ça. Ces choses qu'elle a faites... est-elle une Déesse ? Pourquoi veut-elle me faire du mal ? Je suis certaine de n'avoir rien fait pour l'offenser. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est pas toi. Pas vraiment. C'est elle. C'est une femme très colérique, très amère."

"Bien, ton amie est très courageuse, d'être restée là-bas pour se battre contre elle pour que je puisse m'enfuir. J'espère qu'elle pourra nous retrouver. Je voudrais la remercier."

"Elle nous retrouvera." J'espère. Oh, Xena, s'il te plaît sois prudente.

"Tu as beaucoup d'estime pour elle."

"Elle en vaut la peine."

Alcmène inclina la tête face à la conviction contenue dans la voix de sa jeune bienfaitrice, puis elle haleta comme elle sentit quelque chose de décidément étrange. "Gabrielle ?"

En tournant la tête, la Barde nota l'expression peu commune sur le visage de l'autre femme. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que quelque chose cloche ?"

"Je . . . Je, hum, pense que je viens de perdre mes eaux."

Gabrielle s'accroupit rapidement. "Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, que tu rigoles."

"Bien, à moins qu'un ruisseau ne se soit ouvert par enchantement au-dessous de moi, je ne rigole pas."

"Oh, mes vieux."

Soudainement, un léger bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée du ravin. Gabrielle sauta sur ses pieds. "Xena !" s'écria-t-elle avec soulagement.

La Conquérante inclina la tête, balayant des yeux l'endroit que l'Amazone avait choisi, cela l'impressionna malgré elle.

"Va voir ton amie, Gabrielle. Je resterai ici."

La Barde se pencha, et plaça une main chaude sur le bras d'Alcmène. "Es-tu certaine ?"

"Oui. La douleur semble avoir disparu pour le moment et je pense qu'il est préférable que j'essaie de me détendre. Le pire est encore à venir, Vrai ?"

En souriant avec empathie, Gabrielle serra doucement le bras d'Alcmène et quand la jeune femme inclina la tête, elle se releva et fit le tour de l'abri de rocheux, puis marcha à la rencontre de Xena qui était à mi-chemin entre l'abri et l'entrée.

"Intéressant choix." commenta la Conquérante.

"Bien, j'ai supposé que c'était un endroit facilement défendable." Gabrielle se mit une main dans le cou, et regarda autour d'elle. "Ou il le serait, si Callisto n'était pas une Déesse." Elle regarda Xena. "En parlant d'elle, où est-elle ?"

"Occupé. Pour le moment. Et la femme ?"

"En sécurité."

"Pour le moment."

Gabrielle se raidit au ton alarmiste de la voix de Xena. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Callisto m'a dit des choses très intéressantes tandis que nous croisions le... fer."

"Intéressantes, huh ?"

"Très intéressantes."

"Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?"

Le visage de Xena se durcit. "Ce serait un travail qui t'irait mieux, Amazone. Que s'est-il passé, exactement, quand Hercule a rencontré ta Princesse Guerrière."

"Bien, tu... elle... Xena s'est joint à Hercule et Iolaus pour défaire l'attaque de Darfus contre un village voisin. Xena a tué Darfus, mais Arès l'a ressuscité des morts et l'a rendu plus puissant qu'avant."

"Mais ils ont réussi à le tuer de nouveau."

"Exactement."

Xena hocha la tête. "Et après ?"

Gabrielle regarda la saleté sous ses pieds. "Bien, tu... elle... a toujours été assez discrète sur ce qui c'est passé après, mais elle a dit qu'il avait ôté les chaînes qui lui entravaient le cœur." Elle chercha de nouveau, les yeux flamboyants et intenses. "Xena, Hercule t'a fait voir que tu n'avais plus besoin de marcher dans l'obscurité. Il t'a montré que c'était bien d'être bon ; d'aider son prochain au lieu de lui faire du mal. Tu l'as remercié et tu es partie pour trouver ta propre voie dans ce monde. Un chemin de Bonté. Que tu appelles 'le Plus grand Bien'."

"Cette Xena n'a jamais existé, Amazone. Sauf dans ton imagination brûlante de fièvre."

"Tu as tort, Xena. Cette personne existe." Elle souleva sa main, plaça ses doigts sur la chair chaude de la poitrine de la Conquérante. "Ici. Dans ton cœur. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de la laisser sortir."

Les dents de Xena se découvrirent, elle saisit le poignet de Gabrielle dans une poigne de fer et retira brusquement la main de la jeune femme. "Il m'apparaît qu'Arès avait raison."

Gabrielle refusa de laisser l'exposition de douleur apparaître. "À propos de quoi ?"

"Tu es mon ennemi. Parce que si ce que tu dis est vrai et que je permets à ce Hercule de naître, je perdrai mon trône. Je perdrai tout ce que j'ai passé ma vie à construire en me battant."

"Xena, ce n'est pas ça . . . ."

"Qui Règne sur la Grèce dans ta réalité, Amazone ?"

"Bien, personne, mais . . . ."

"Exactement. Tu es venu pour me reprendre la Grèce." Jetant Gabrielle au loin, Xena descendit et retira un poignard de sa botte. "Cela n'arrivera pas."

Gabrielle sauta sur ses pieds, observant avec horreur la Conquérante qui se déplaçait infailliblement vers le lieu ou Alcmène reposait, sa main balançant le couteau à chacun de ses pas.

En regardant désespérément autour d'elle, la Barde se baissa et saisit une pierre qui se moula confortablement à sa main. En se redressant et en faisant reculer son bras, elle pria Artémis pour faire mouche. Elle la regarda filer à toute vitesse vers sa cible.

Qui se retourna à la dernière seconde possible et attrapa la pierre de sa main libre, pour écraser celle-ci avec force. Elle fulminait de colère, tandis qu'elle regardait fixement Gabrielle avec des intentions meurtrières. Après un moment, cependant, Xena ouvrit sa main, laissa la poussière de la pierre retomber par terre, et continua sa route vers son but ultime.

"Xena ! Ne fais pas ça!"

Alors vint une boule de feu bleuté qui toucha la cible manquée de Gabrielle, frappant par le fait même la lame du couteau qui vola en éclats contre un des murs rocheux du ravin. En même temps que vint la boule de feu, un cri strident de colère se répercuta sur les murs et les deux femmes s'arrêtent pour se tourner vers sa source.

"Ça c'est bien toi, Xena. Ruer de coups de pieds une femme déjà par terre, pour ensuite t'en aller sans même te retourner." Callisto sourit. "Tu n'as pas honnêtement pensé que j'allais te lasser m'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?"

La Conquérante était debout droite comme un piquet et ne dit rien, sa main vide se serrait et se desserrait pour tenter de contenir sa colère.

Callisto tourna légèrement la tête. "Hé bien ! ! ! Salut, Gabrielle ! Je savais que tu étais ici quelque part à renifler les jupes de Xena. Je crois que tu détiens quelque chose qui m'appartient !"

"Oublie ça, Callisto," gronda la Barde.

"J'aimerais bien, chérie. Mais la vérité est, que je n'ai jamais pu oublier le regard sur le visage de ma mère quand sa robe s'est enflammée et que tout le reste est parti avec elle en fumée. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je peux entendre ses cris perçants. Elle priait pour que quelqu'un l'aide." La Déesse se frotta le menton avec le dos de sa main comme ses yeux reprirent leur concentration. "Donc, sois une bonne fille et mène-moi à la petite putain de Zeus, veux-tu ?"

"Tu devras me passer d'abord sur le corps, Callisto," avertit Gabrielle.

La Déesse rayonna. "J'espérais que c'était ce que tu allais dire!"

Une traînée de feu s'échappa du bout du doigt de Callisto, mais la Barde était prête et se laissa tomber par terre, en roulant pour éviter le coup.

En manquant sa cible, la boule de feu frappa l'abri de roche et Alcmène cria comme les rochers éclataient, et que les débris déchiquetés s'éparpillaient partout.

En arrêtant son roulé boulé désespéré, Gabrielle changea complètement de direction et prit couvert dans l'abri, puis protégea le corps de la femme recroquevillée avec le sien comme il continuait à pleuvoir des roches sur elle.

Le rire de Callisto se répercuta de nouveau et elle tourna la tête. "Et voici un petit quelque chose pour te remettre le change d'avoir été une si vilaine fille, Xena."

Une autre boule de feu s'envola.

La Conquérante eut juste le temps de la faire dévier avec le chakram qui était apparu dans sa main.

Une autre boule bleutée jaillit et Xena la fit dévier la renvoyant vers sa propriétaire, Callisto s'écarta de la voie. "Oh, Xena. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je tomberais deux fois dans le même piège, n'est-ce pas ?"

Xena haussa les épaules. "Ça valait la peine d'essayer."

"Vrai. Il est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changent jamais, ma chérie. Comme lutter toujours pour avoir le dernier mot ! Même dans des situations désespérées, comme celle-ci."

Les deux femmes sortirent leurs armes en même temps. Le chakram de Xena s'envola directement vers Callisto, et celle-ci lança une autre boule d'énergie. Les deux combattantes esquivèrent comme leurs propres armes ricochèrent en direction de leurs têtes.

Le chakram frappa le mur le plus proche, projetant des étincelles et desserrant quelques petites pierres qui roulèrent sur le sol, avant de rebondir et de se diriger de nouveau vers sa propriétaire.

La boule de feu de Callisto frappa le mur très près de l'entrée du ravin, faisant éclater la surface rocailleuse et le mur gronda de façon menaçante.

Derrière le petit abri rocheux, Alcmène poussa Gabrielle. "Le bébé arrive !" cria-t-elle, s'accrochant à ses cheveux à cause de la douleur. "Le bébé arrive !"

Pendant que Gabrielle faisait des pieds et des mains pour essayer de l'aider, Callisto rit. "Tu as entendu, Xena ? Ton destin est sur le point de naître directement devant tes yeux. Combien de gens peuvent dire ça ?" Elle sourit, en levant les bras. "Dernière chance, Xena. Tu sais ce qu'Hercule fera si on lui permet de naître. Laisse-moi le tuer et le monde sera à toi !"

"Et je devrais vivre en sachant que je te dois ma couronne ? Pas question, Callisto."

La Déesse haussa les épaules. "Fais comme tu veux, alors. Je vais devoir régner sans toi, c'est tout."

Elle serra sa main droite fermement, et l'ouvrit ensuite pour laisser apparaître une boule de feu rayonnante, et blanche qui crépita, alors que de grosses étincelles en sortaient. "Au revoir, chère Xena. J'aimerais dire que cela a été amusant, mais ça ne l'a pas été. Adresse mes salutations à Hadès quand tu le verras, d'accord ?"

Elle étendit brusquement sa main, et projeta la boule d'énergie.

Xena tint son chakram devant elle et quand le coup arriva, la puissance de l'impact la souleva de terre, le chakram glissa de sa main comme elle vola sur la longueur du ravin. Elle entra en collision avec le mur du fond et s'effondra par terre, à peine consciente.

"Et maintenant, mon prix. Sors de là, sors de là peu importe où tu es, Alcmène. Il est temps de faire face à la musique, ma chérie."

Gabrielle s'accroupit à côté de la femme en couche, paralysée par l'indécision. Elle voulait désespérément aller vers Xena, qui gisait au pied du mur, le sang coulait le long de son visage, et ses yeux étaient vitreux et vides.

Quand Callisto vint tout près, elle se leva sur ses pieds et saisit le chakram qui avait atterri sur ce qui restait du mur de roche qui abritait Alcmène. Son visage était de marbre ; et ses yeux, vert jade brillaient de détermination.

Callisto s'arrêta et sourit. "Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas la courageuse petite Gabrielle s'opposant à la grande, et méchante Déesse." Elle inclina la tête. "Repose le jouet de Xena avant que tu ne te fasses mal, hmmm ?"

"Tu ne gagneras pas, Callisto."

"Et de quelle manière comptes-tu m'arrêter, chérie ?"

Derrière elle, Alcmène cria d'agonie et Gabrielle se tourna pour observer les tendons du cou de la femme qui contractèrent sous la force de sa poussée.

La Barde se détourna. "Je renoncerais à ma vie pour donner la chance à Hercule de voir le jour."

Callisto inclina la tête. "Et c'est exactement ce que je vais te prendre." Elle tendit un bras, pour ensuite le laisser soudainement tomber, un sourire lent fleurit sur son visage. "Non, te tuer de cette façon serait trop facile." Elle dégaina son épée et la fit tournoyer une fois. "Je pense que je préfère faire ça de la bonne vieille façon. Et de cette façon, toi et ton cher mari mort pourrez comparer vos blessures."

Avec un cri perçant, Callisto attaqua.

Gabrielle se défendit, employant le chakram pour parer les coups d'épée qui semblaient venir de toutes les directions en même temps.

Son bras brûla comme le bout de l'épée de Callisto traça une ligne à travers sa chair et les cris d'Alcmène en douleur remplirent l'air tandis qu'elle poussait, la Barde redoubla d'efforts, faisant dévier coup après coup tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen de pénétrer les défenses de la Déesse.

"Gabrielle ! Aide-moi ! S'il te plaît !" hurla Alcmène, la douleur était insupportable et la force de ses contractions s'intensifiait.

Gabrielle s'affaiblissait et elle le savait. Son cœur était déchiré dans trop de directions et la force divine de Callisto devenait accablante. Elle serra les dents, ses muscles se tendirent, elle continua à faire dévier les coups avant qu'une décharge ne lui fasse lâcher le chakram.

"Fin de la partie, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle resta bien droite, le menton bien haut, à regarder fixement Callisto directement dans les yeux tandis que la Déesse levait son épée pour porter le coup fatal.

Et ensuite, avec un sixième sens presque mystique, qu'elle avait développé au cours des années, elle s'aplatit sur le sol comme un corps aéroporté, vola, pieds devant, directement au-dessus d'elle et atterrit droit, dans l'estomac de Callisto, envoyant celle-ci voler à travers le ravin et s'affaler contre un des murs de pierres.

Xena atterrit, se baissa et saisit son chakram, c'est alors qu'elle le jeta sur la brèche qu'avait fait Callisto avec une de ses boules de feu un peu plus tôt.

Le tonnerre gronda de par le ravin étroit comme le mur commençait à s'effondrer, envoyant des rochers énormes sur le sol.

Regardant vers le haut, Callisto cria.

En attrapant son arme, Xena se tourna et releva Gabrielle qui était sur le sol. "Cours !" cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de l'éboulement qui arrivait.

"Pas sans Alcmène !"

"Cours !" cria de nouveau la Conquérante, en donnant à la Barde une bonne poussée en direction de la sortie.

Les rochers commençaient à s'approcher et Xena courut derrière Gabrielle, qui s'arrêta et se retourna. "Tu ne peux pas la laisser là, Xena. C'est une femme innocente. S'il te plaît. Tu dois l'aider."

En poussant Gabrielle de nouveau, la Conquérante se précipita vers la droite, se plia et prit Alcmène dans ses bras. La femme en couche se tordait dans ses bras, faisant presque perdre l'équilibre à Xena ce qui les tuerait à coup sûr. "Reste tranquille ou je te tuerai moi-même."

Cette fausse menace produisit son effet, tandis que Xena reprenait son équilibre. Elle réussit à les porter hors de danger.

Comme une rivière en furie, les rochers continuaient à passer, ébranlant le sol du ravin avant de rencontrer le mur, où ils s'effondraient et s'agglutinaient en une couche immobile.

Puis tout redevint calme, sauf la poussière qui tombait comme de la pluie et les gémissements d'Alcmène qui haletait avec détresse.

"Porte-la ici !" dit Gabrielle en indiquant un espace relativement près du sol.

Xena porta son fardeau jusqu'au secteur indiqué et le posa sur le sol, avant de rapidement détourner la tête et balayer le secteur pour détecter la présence de Callisto.

Gabrielle s'agenouilla rapidement, en étreignant la main d'Alcmène et tressaillit à la force de la poigne féroce de l'autre femme.

"Oh Dieux . . . . Il arrive . . . s'il vous plaît . . . s'il vous plaît . . . aidez-moi."

"D'accord," chantonna la Barde, "Ça va. Ouvre les jambes et fais-moi voir, ok ?" Se remettant à genoux entre les jambes ouvertes d'Alcmène, elle vit la tête qui commençait à sortir. "C'est bon, Alcmène. Je peux voir la tête. C'est excellent."

"Est-ce que je peux pousser ?"

"Oui. Donne tout ce que tu peux. Une bonne et grosse poussée. Maintenant."

Quand Alcmène s'arqua pour pousser de toutes ses forces, Gabrielle glissa ses mains sous la tête tandis qu'elle se présentait, suivie rapidement par le reste du corps.

Alcmène cria de soulagement et Gabrielle rit, en tenant le bébé qui se tordait dans ses mains. "C'est un garçon !"

"Est-ce qu'il . . . qu'il va bien ?"

La confirmation se fit entendre comme le bébé poussait un grand cri indigné.

"Oh, merci Dieux."

Au son du cri de l'enfant, la Conquérante arriva, et baissa les yeux sur le minuscule corps, qui hurlait dans les mains de Gabrielle. Sa main se posa lentement sur son chakram et elle le retira de son crochet, son regard intense était concentré sur l'enfant.

L'enfant qui emporterait tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue, tout ce qu'elle avait gagné. Les sons, les parfums et les souvenirs de ces batailles sanglantes coururent derrière ses yeux, son corps répondit à l'appel séduisant de la guerre.

Le bébé gémit de nouveau, secouant ses poings et Xena cligna des yeux, en se recomposant. Il la regarda imperturbable pendant qu'elle se rappelait encore d'autres souvenirs, celui d'un enfant en bas âge. Celui qu'elle avait protégé, et qui avait fait qu'elle avait dû passer l'épreuve du Gantelet poussée par les hommes de sa propre armée. Son propre fils, Solan, placé dans les bras forts des Centaures qui l'avaient accueilli comme le fils de leur héros, Borias ; et que les Amazones avaient tué lors de leur guerre contre les Centaures ; une guerre qui avait pris fin avec la mort de Velasca et la décimation de la race Amazone.

Elle ne s'était jamais permis de pleurer la perte d'une vie si minuscule et si précieuse, sachant que le faire la distrairait de son but ultime : la conquête de la Grèce.

Elle permit à son regard de se déplacer du bébé à la mère. Alcmène la regardait fixement avec une expression alarmée. Pourquoi devrais-je permettre à ton fils de vivre quand j'ai laissé le mien mourir sans même verser une larme ? L'enfant de Zeus mérite-t-il plus de vivre que l'enfant d'un monstre ?

La Conquérante regarda encore vers le minuscule et innocent bébé blotti si tendrement dans les bras de sa mère. Es-tu ma fin? Ou mon commencement ? Si je perds tout ce que j'ai, que me restera-t-il à gagner ?

Elle joua distraitement avec son pouce calleux sur le bord tranchant comme un rasoir de son chakram, en se demandant pourquoi une décision si simple était devenue soudainement si difficile à prendre.

Gabrielle regarda prudemment la Conquérante, incapable de lire les émotions dans les traits burinés de son visage. "Xena ?"

Xena leva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux vert jade qui la regardaient calmement. Tant d'émotions dans ces beaux yeux. Tant. Que vois-tu quand tu me regardes, Amazone ? Me vois-tu vraiment comme je suis ? Ou vois-tu celle que je pourrais devenir.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-elle finalement. Et, encore plus important, qui suis-je ?

"Je suis Gabrielle. La femme qui t'aime."

"Tu . . . m'aimes ?"

Rien de plus qu'une dévotion infinie se vit dans le visage de Gabrielle. "Oui. Et t'aimerai toujours." "La plus grande des faiblesses."

Gabrielle secoua la tête. "Non. La plus grande des forces, la plus grande de toutes les forces. "

La Conquérante secoua la tête une fois, comme pour nier ces mots, et, levant son arme, elle fit un pas en avant, sa mâchoire fermement serrée, ses dents blanches brillantes dans l'air poussiéreux.

Avec un gémissement de douleur, elle baissa son chakram.

Et coupa le cordon ombilical qui reliait toujours l'enfant et la mère.

Elle déchira un morceau du tissu de la robe en lambeaux d'Alcmène et attacha rapidement le cordon avant de faire un pas vers l'arrière, des émotions puissantes furent finalement libérées de la prison où elle les avait tenues prisonnières pendant tant de sombres années.

Les émotions l'écrasèrent et mirent la puissante Conquérante sur les genoux, son chakram tomba de sa main pour atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux.

Gabrielle remit rapidement Hercule à sa mère, et se précipita ensuite pour se mettre à genoux devant son âme sœur. "Xena ?" demanda-t-elle doucement de nouveau.

La tête de Xena se souleva lentement. Dans ses yeux, perdus, son âme hurla son besoin de réconfort et cela Gabrielle lui donna sans réserve, tirant Xena dans une étreinte soudée elle posa la tête de la grande femme sur son épaule. "Je suis là, Xena. Je serai toujours là. Toujours."

Après un moment, Xena se retira brusquement. Elle afficha un minuscule sourire, qui réussit à atteindre ses yeux brillants de larmes. "Merci, Gabrielle," chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La Barde sanglota au son de son nom et leva la tête, puis guida doucement les lèvres de Xena vers les siennes pour un baiser d'absolue dévotion, et d'amour profond et total.

Et le monde devint noir de nouveau.

Quand Gabrielle reprit connaissance, il y avait toujours cette sensation de lèvres chaudes, douces qui étaient appuyées sur les siennes. Ces lèvres dont le goût était encore meilleur que le meilleur vin grec, ces lèvres attachées à ce visage plus beau qu'une Déesse Olympienne et ce corps qui était aussi stupéfiant que... nu ?

La Barde tint ses yeux fermement clos, ses mains continuaient à se balader nonchalamment sur les muscles et la cambrure des reins de Xena. Ouais. Nu…

De grandes mains erraient avec une grâce sensuelle sur son propre corps, ce qui convainquit Gabrielle qu'elle était dans un état semblable de nudité.

Et couchée sur le dos.

Partiellement couverte par une douce et épaisse fourrure.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, provoquant un énorme choc pendant que son esprit prenait finalement le dessus sur ses hormones.

Avec fort regret elle brisa le baiser passionné, impuissante à faire autre chose, Gabrielle repoussa Xena loin et se leva de leur couche, son corps entier tournait en rond comme elle parcourait les alentours du boisé dans lequel elle s'était soudainement retrouvée.

Haut au-dessus de sa tête, les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement, se faisant la cour dans l'auvent feuillu qui abritait du soleil le bosquet tacheté. À sa gauche, Argo secoua la tête et poussa un hennissement, puis continua de brouter l'herbe tendre. Derrière elle, un feu de camp brûlait doucement, la fumée parfumée vint lui chatouiller les narines agréablement.

Elle baissa le regard pour voir Xena, à moitié nue sur leur grabat, qui la regardait elle aussi, une expression amusée couvrait son visage. "J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ?" gronda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Gabrielle rougit et secoua la tête, toujours incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait. "Hum .. .non."

La Guerrière inclina la tête lentement, son visage se rida dans un demi-sourire. Gabrielle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux pâles de Xena - son cœur manqua plusieurs battements.

En s'agenouillant lentement, Gabrielle étendit une main tremblante. Xena la saisit immédiatement pour la porter à ses lèvres et poser un doux baiser contre la paume de la Barde. "Est-ce que ça va ?" murmura-t-elle en employant sa main libre pour caresser tendrement la joue de Gabrielle. Elle essayait de lire les émotions par delà les yeux étincelants de la Barde.

"Je... ne suis pas certaine. Je crois que oui. C'est juste... " Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et la libéra lentement. "Je t'aime, Xena."

Le sourire qu'elle reçut fit voler son cœur en éclat. "Je t'aime aussi, Gabrielle."

"Redis-le."

"Je t'aime ?"

"Bien, cela aussi. Mais j'ai voulais dire mon nom. Dis encore mon nom."

Le sourcil de Xena s'arqua, mais elle obéit. "Gabrielle".

Et soudainement elle se retrouva entourée par les bras chauds de la Barde, qui riait et pleurait. "Par les Dieux, c'est bon d'être à la maison !"

Xena permit à sa jeune amante de la renverser, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce qui venait de se passer, mais heureuse que, Gabrielle soit en sécurité, et au chaud et dans ses bras.

Comme des lèvres ferventes se placèrent sur les siennes, la Princesse Guerrière arrêta de penser à tout ça et capitula simplement à l'amour qui enveloppa son cœur et son âme.

Et quelque part, au-dessus, les Parques continuaient leur tissage, entrelaçant les fils d'un monde qui avait été déchiré en morceaux par la haine et recousu par la plus grande force d'entre toutes.

L'amour.

FIN


End file.
